Call It Bittersweet
by houseghost
Summary: Im Prinzip kam das, was das Ministerium mit dem Heiratsgesetz ins Leben gerufen hatte, einem Zuchtprogramm für ausgewählte Hexen und Zauberer gleich, die den Fortbestand der magischen Gesellschaft sichern sollten. Einer Elite. Die Ironie des Ganzen war nur, dass der eigentliche Vater ihrer künftigen Kinder nicht dazu in der Lage war, seiner Pflicht nachzukommen...SSHG.
1. Verheiratet

Dies wird nach 'TMA' meine zweite Story, die sich um das Heiratsgesetz dreht.

houseghost

xxx

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 1

Verheiratet

Zähneknirschend und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lag Hermine im Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Dass sie einmal so enttäuscht sein würde, dass es nicht zur Vollendung des Liebesaktes mit ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann kommen würde, hätte sie nie gedacht.

Rückblickend war alles viel zu schnell gegangen: Die haarsträubende Nachricht, dass sie verheiratet werden sollte. Die kleine Hochzeit in Malfoy Manor – natürlich im Beisein von Dracos Eltern, die ebenso wie sie selbst nicht gerade begeistert gewesen waren, dass ihr Sohn ausgerechnet die beste Freundin von Harry Potter ehelichen würde. Die Tatsache, dass ihr keine andere Wahl geblieben war, wenn sie - im Falle einer Absage - vom Ministerium nicht nach Askaban gesteckt werden wollte. Und noch etliches mehr, das ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

Leise schnaubend wälzte sie sich herum und starrte auf Dracos Rückseite, der vorgab, zu schlafen.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du es noch einmal versuchen möchtest, Draco?", fragte sie unterkühlt. „Du weißt, dass wir ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten stecken, wenn wir die Sache nicht durchziehen. Das Ministerium will ..."

„Ich weiß, was das Ministerium will", knurrte er leise. „Komm mir bloß nicht mit denen. Außerdem, Granger, vielleicht liegt das einfach nur an dir. Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?"

Und wie sie das hatte.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Sicher doch, Draco. Du kriegst keinen hoch und ich bin Schuld daran. Glaub mir, Männern fällt es nie leicht, sich einzugestehen, dass sie ein Problem haben, wenn es um das Eine geht."

Die Bettdecke raschelte und Draco drehte sich zu ihr um. Es war zwar dunkel im Schlafzimmer, dennoch entging ihr nicht der beleidigte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wenn du davon auch nur ein Wort an Potter oder Weasley verrätst, kannst du dir gleich dein Grab schaufeln!"

Hermine nickte beflissen und verkreuzte die Finger.

„Werd ich nicht, Draco."

Kaum hatte sie Malfoy Manor am nächsten Morgen verlassen, kehrte sie nach Hogwarts zurück und rannte schnurstracks in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

„Hermine!"

Ron eilte aufgeregt auf sie zu.

„Wo warst du? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und zwang sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. Wenn er nur wüsste...

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Oben."

„Gut. Komm mit. Ich muss euch was erzählen."

Gesagt, getan. Gemeinsam eilten sie in den Schlafsaal der Jungs und fanden dort Harry vor, der liebevoll mit einem gewachsten Tuch seinen Besen polierte.

„Ihr könnt euch das gar nicht vorstellen! Diese Narcissa hat ein Gesicht gemacht … einfach zum Fürchten! Lucius hat nicht ein Wort gesagt. Das Beste aber kommt erst noch ..."

„Mach's nicht so spannend, Mione", warf Harry ungeduldig ein.

„Ja, erzähl schon!", pflichtete Ron bei.

„Würd ich ja gerne, aber ihr unterbrecht mich dauernd. Also, als Draco und ich allein waren, haben wir es miteinander versucht, aber es hat nicht lange gedauert und er hat aufgegeben."

Fragend sahen die Jungs sich an und Hermine seufzte theatralisch. Alleine der Gedanke an Dracos unbeholfene Versuche, sich in Fahrt zu bringen, ließ sie frösteln.

_Nicht jetzt_, ermahnte sie sich selbst. _Alles, nur das nicht!_

„Ich glaube, er ist impotent."

„WAS?", kam es wie aus einem Munde.

Sie nickte. „Ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Draco hat ihn nicht hochbekommen. Dann hat er irgendwas von einer Quidditch-Verletzung gefaselt. Natürlich rein zufällig."

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!", stieß Ron entgeistert aus. „Impotent? Und das bei all seinem Getue?"

Sie nickte erneut. „Richtig. Das passt perfekt zusammen, findet ihr nicht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stellte endlich den Besen beiseite, den er in den letzten Minuten mit verkrampften Fingern umklammert hatte.

„Und was jetzt, Mione? Du hast doch gesagt, dass ihr es tun müsst … ich meine, wie willst du das anstellen?"

Bedrückt senkte sie den Blick.

„Keine Ahnung. Wirklich! Das kann doch alles gar nicht wahr sein!"

Ron kratzte sich am Kinn. „Hmm. Vielleicht kannst du jemand anderen um Hilfe fragen, der für ihn einspringt."

Postwendend starrten ihn seine beiden Freunde mit großen Augen an.

„Bist du irre? Ich lass mich doch nicht von Mann zu Mann schieben, Ron."

Abwehrend hob er die Arme. „Entschuldige, aber hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Hilflos klemmte sie die Lippe zwischen die Zähne und kaute darauf herum. „Erst mal muss ich den Schock so richtig verdauen, Ron. Dann sehen wir weiter. Außerdem, ich bin jetzt verheiratet. Darf ich da überhaupt so etwas denken? Was, wenn das Ministerium Wind davon bekäme?"

„Wenn ihr den Akt nicht bald vollzieht, steckst du in genauso großen Schwierigkeiten", bemerkte Ron trocken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco was dagegen hätte, wenn du ihm seine Haut rettest."

Die Vorstellung, dass sie dabei nicht einfach nur irgendjemand auswählen konnte, beunruhigte sie zutiefst. Das Ministerium wusste jedenfalls genau, was es tat, als es mit der bescheuerten Idee aufkam, dieses Heiratsgesetz in die Wege zu leiten. Die Zahl der vertrauenswürdigen Todesser war begrenzt. Im Grunde genommen gab es nur einen, der Hermine in den Sinn kam, doch genauso schnell wie ihr der Gedanke gekommen war, tat sie ihn wieder ab. Snape würde sie erst dann fragen, wenn sie überhaupt keine Alternative finden würde.


	2. Die Alternative

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 2

Die Alternative

"Verzeihen Sie die Frage, Granger", äußerte Snape säuselnd und mit eng aufeinander gepressten Lippen, als sie an dem Tisch in seinem Büro saßen und die delikate Angelegenheit zur Sprache brachten, über die sie sich seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts so schmerzlich den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, "aber warum ausgerechnet ich?"

"Weil es jemand sein muss, der das Dunkle Mal hat. Das Ministerium ist in der Lage, mithilfe bestimmter Aufspürzauber einen Betrug festzustellen. Harry oder Ron kämen somit nicht infrage. Nur jemand mit dem Dunklen Mal ist befleckt und kann auch einen Abdruck seiner Dunklen Magie in meinem Organismus hinterlassen."

"Verstehe."

"Sehen Sie? Wenn ich jemand anders fragen würde, wäre es zwecklos. Außerdem sind Sie für Draco eingetreten und haben diesen Schwur abgelegt, ihn zu beschützen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Selbst wenn dem so wäre …"

"Ich weiß, dass es so ist!", rief sie energisch aus. Ihre Nerven lagen wirklich mehr als blank. "Okay? Trotzdem arbeiten Sie für Dumbledore. Er selbst hat es bei unserem letzten Treffen im Grimmauldplatz bestätigt. Rein zufällig haben wir das Gespräch mitverfolgt."

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich dadurch nur noch mehr. "Dazu hatten Sie kein Recht! Sie und Ihre Freunde werden noch alles gefährden!"

"Das glaube ich kaum. Harry ist der Auserwählte. Er ist unsere größte Hoffnung im Kampf gegen Voldemort."

"Woher wollen Sie so sicher sein, dass ich ihn überhaupt bekämpfen will? Sie wissen, was ich bin, Granger."

"Das ist richtig. Aber Sie sind nicht nur ein Todesser, sondern auch ein Spion. Ich vertraue Dumbledore. Also bitte ich Sie, mir zu helfen."

"Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich Ihr Lehrer bin, was schon alleine eine unüberwindbare Hürde zu Ihnen darstellt, gibt es noch etliche weitere Gründe, die dagegen sprechen, mich mit Ihnen einzulassen."

"Sir, ohne Ihnen zu nahe treten zu wollen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ihnen das Ausmaß der Lage bewusst ist. Ich fürchte, Draco ist Impotent. Bestimmt können Sie sich vorstellen, was für Auswirkungen das nach sich ziehen wird. Wenn Sie also Draco beschützen wollen, müssen Sie zugleich mich in Kauf nehmen. Wir stecken in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten, wenn wir den Akt nicht vollziehen, was aufgrund Dracos vermeintlicher Impotenz nicht möglich sein wird."

Snape verzog leidig zischelnd das Gesicht, als hätte sie von ihm selbst geredet.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie für ihn einspringen. Bitte."

Es wurde still.

"Sir?"

Er hob die Hand und Hermine biss sich gebannt auf die Lippe.

"Verstehe ich das richtig? Ich meine, nur um das festzuhalten, Sie bitten mich doch tatsächlich, mit Ihnen zu schlafen?"

Mit inzwischen knallrotem Kopf nickte sie. "Ja, das tue ich, Sir."

Snape fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Also gut, Miss Granger. Ich werde es tun."

Entgeistert blinzelte sie ihn an. Dass er so schnell darauf eingehen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Noch viel irritierender als seine plötzliche Zustimmung aber war der pflichtbewusste Unterton in seiner Stimme.

"Wirklich?"

Sein zerfurchtes, von etlichen seiner ungepflegten Strähnen verhangenes Gesicht wurde blitzartig zu einer hämischen Grimasse.

"Wie Sie so schön bemerkt haben, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, nicht wahr?"

Hermine witterte, dass irgendetwas faul daran sein musste. Snape war für sie immer der Inbegriff der Enthaltsamkeit gewesen. Kein Wunder, schließlich erschien ihr die Vorstellung, dass jemand mit ihm Sex haben wollte, geradewegs absurd. Verlegen räusperte sie sich.

"Also schön. Ähm, wann wollen wir ... es tun?"

Seine Augen blitzten auf. "Nicht jetzt. Ich habe zu arbeiten."

Natürlich. Das war ja so was von klar!

"Kommen Sie heute Abend um acht Uhr in mein Büro", setzte er ungehalten nach.

"In Ihr Büro?"

Snape legte den Kopf schief. "Würden Sie es bevorzugen, wenn ich in Ihren Schlafsaal komme?"

"Natürlich nicht!", schnaubte sie entrüstet.

"Gut. Alles Weitere werden wir dann hier besprechen. Es gibt noch einiges zu klären, ehe wir dazu übergehen können, diesen Schritt zu wagen."

Oh Gott! Das konnte ihr nur mit Snape passieren. Dagegen kam ihr Draco ja geradewegs wie ein Sexgott vor.

"Besprechen?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. "Zu klären?"

Er versteifte sich. "In der Tat. Was Sie von mir verlangen, muss wohl durchdacht sein."

"Ach ja?", entfuhr es ihr wenig begeistert. Genügte es denn nicht, diese grausame Sache überhaupt zur Sprache zu bringen? Musste er jetzt auch noch darauf herumreiten?

"Ob es Ihnen im zarten Alter von noch nicht ganz 17 Jahren bewusst ist oder nicht, es könnten sich Komplikationen ergeben, Granger."

Hermine würgte ungewollt. "Komplikationen?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Früher oder später wird von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie ein Kind in die Welt setzen, das eigentlich Dracos Kind sein sollte." Hermine riss die Augen auf, doch Snape redete einfach weiter. „Nur einmal angenommen, es wird mit meinen Äußeren gesegnet, Granger, was wir nicht hoffen wollen, was dann? Wie wollen Sie in diesem Fall Narcissa und Lucius erklären, dass das Kind so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem blonden Sprössling hat?"

"Nun machen Sie aber mal halblang! Wenn Sie mir jetzt zusätzlich Angst einjagen wollen, um mich zu demütigen, ist Ihnen das gelungen. Wir sollten das Vorhaben lieber gleich bleiben lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das unter diesen Voraussetzungen durchziehen kann, Professor. Danke für Ihre Zeit, aber mein Bedarf an Schreckensnachrichten ist vorerst einmal gedeckt. Es muss einfach noch einen anderen Weg geben, die Sache zu regeln ... Guten Tag."

Hermine wollte aufstehen und den Raum so schnell wie möglich verlassen, doch Snape schnellte aus seinem Stuhl hervor und beugte sich bedrohlich über sie.

"Einen Moment noch", zischte er sie an. "Machen Sie sich nichts vor. Je länger Sie es hinauszögern, umso mehr verlieren Sie wertvolle Zeit."

Sie schluckte. Die verstörende Nähe zu ihm war ihr nicht sonderlich geheuer. "Was schlagen Sie also vor?"

Snape sank langsam wieder auf seinen Platz nieder. Dort angekommen schob er seine dürren Finger durch die Haare und senkte den Blick auf die Tischplatte, als könne er es ebenso wenig ertragen, sie anzusehen, wie sie ihn.

"Der Weg ist der, dass Sie nach Askaban gehen und ich sterben werde, wenn wir es nicht tun. Sie hatten völlig recht! Es gibt keine Alternative, Granger. Es sei denn, Sie vollbringen ein Wunder und lassen Dracos Manneskraft wieder auferstehen."

Kaum war er fertig, sah er sie mit demselben leidigen Ausdruck an wie zuvor.

"So sehr ich es mir wünschen würde, um Ihnen und Ihren Reizen auszukommen, gibt es auch mithilfe der Zauberei kein Mittel, das ihm helfen wird. Ich war damals zufällig im Krankenflügel, als er nach dem Unfall mit seinem Besen von Madam Pomfrey untersucht wurde, wo ich einen Teil des Gesprächs zwischen ihnen belauschen konnte. Draco hat vermutlich sein Möglichstes getan, um die ebenso bittere wie grausame Wahrheit zu verdrängen, doch, glauben Sie mir, der Schaden ist irreparabel."

"Und das sagen Sie mir erst jetzt?", fragte sie entsetzt.

"Verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger, aber es stand mir nicht zu, Ihnen Vorschriften darüber zu machen, wen Sie ehelichen. Außerdem hätte es in Bezug auf die Gesetzeslage wohl kaum einen Unterschied gemacht. Das Ministerium hat entschieden. Basta."

Basta? Sie schüttelte sich vor Eiseskälte, die plötzlich in ihre Glieder kroch.

"Wie können Sie nur so berechnend sein? Sie wussten, dass ich gezwungen werde, ihn zu heiraten und haben nichts unternommen, um mir diese Demütigung zu ersparen? Ein feiner Lehrer sind Sie!"

Snapes Augen wurden zu engen Schlitzen, seine Nasenflügel bebten. "Vorsicht", murmelte er mit vorgetäuschter Ruhe. "Geben Sie nicht mir die Schuld daran, dass Sie in dieser Lage stecken."

"Mir ist egal, wie Sie das sehen, Professor. Sie hätten doch wissen müssen, dass es dazu kommt, wenn Sie von Dracos Leiden wussten."

"Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

"Vermutlich haben Sie es genau darauf angelegt."

"Unterstehen Sie sich! Was fällt Ihnen ein?"

"Wie konnten Sie nur so selbstsüchtig sein, mich derart auflaufen zu lassen? Das ist ... Mir fehlen die Worte!"

"Damit sind Sie nicht allein. Was Sie mir hier unterstellen, ist sehr gravierend."

Mit zittriger Hand wischte Hermine sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Sollte ich je dahinter kommen, dass Sie das mit Absicht getan haben, um mich ins Bett zu bekommen, können Sie sich auf was gefasst machen!"

Snape starrte sie mit bleichem Gesicht an. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass das keinesfalls meine Absicht war, Granger. Wenn Sie sich erinnern, sind Sie zu mir gekommen und nicht umgekehrt. Und jetzt hinaus! Ich bin fertig mit Ihnen!"

Zutiefst geknickt erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl. "Dann wollen Sie also tatsächlich unser aller Todesurteil unterzeichnen? Ich bin zu jung, um zu sterben!"

"Das liegt ganz bei Ihnen", erwiderte er kühl. "Sie haben soeben meine Ehre infrage gestellt, Granger. Und solange Sie glauben, dass ich Sie vorsätzlich in diese Lage gebracht habe, sehe ich keinen Weg, die Sache zu bereinigen."

Hermine schluckte. "Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte lediglich wissen, na ja, ich wollte sichergehen, dass Sie mich nicht hintergangen haben." Snape schnaubte wortlos und Sie senkte den Blick auf seine sich vor Aufregung unruhig hebende und senkende Brust mit all den Knöpfen darauf. "Bitte, Professor, sagen Sie mir ernsthaft, dass das nicht Ihre Absicht war. Dann werde ich Ihnen glauben."

Er wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. Dann sah er sie mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an. "Es war nie meine Absicht, das zu tun, Granger."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. _Der Kerl ist gut_, dachte sie verbissen. Nichts an ihm ließ darauf hindeuten, dass alles nur gespielt war.

„In Ordnung," gab sie wie geschlagen zurück. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend um acht."

Snape nickte ihr zu, das Gesicht noch immer ernst und unergründlich, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit wässrigen Augen in ihren Turm zurückkehrte.


	3. Sacrifice

Entgegen aller romantischen Vorstellungen und Erwartungen wird es in diesem Kapitel gewisse Opfer geben, was ich der Realität entsprechend in Bezug auf dieses Pairing angemessen finde. Ihr kennt das ja bereits aus meinen anderen Storys.

- houseghost -

xxx

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 3

Sacrifice

„Ist dir was darüber bekannt, dass Draco einen Unfall mit seinem Besen hatte?"

„Soll das eine rhetorische Frage sein? Ich mein ja nur. Dass der Kerl einen an der Waffel hat, wissen wir nicht erst seit gestern."

Hermine seufzte und machte es sich neben Harry auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem.

„Ich meine das Ernst, Harry. Frag mich bitte nicht, woher ich das weiß. Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, okay? Aber ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass es stimmt. Jedenfalls hat er dabei seine Potenz eingebüßt."

„Ouch!" Harry zerwuschelte sich verlegen mit der Hand die Haare. „Kein Wunder, dass er kein Interesse mehr daran hat, Quidditch zu spielen. Die Vorstellung, dass ihm dabei was zugestoßen ist, ist schon irgendwie schräg."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das mag ja sein. Aber weiterhelfen wird mir diese Erkenntnis auch nicht gerade."

Er wippte abwesend mit dem Kopf. „Entschuldige. Daran hab ich im Moment gar nicht gedacht."

Sie seufzte. „Mach dir nichts daraus. Du kannst ja nichts dafür."

„Trotzdem würde ich dir gern helfen, wenn ich könnte."

„Das weiß ich, Harry. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe einen Plan."

Interessiert setzte er sich auf. „Einen Plan?"

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Ja. Aber auch der ist geheim. Versuch also erst gar nicht, was rauszubekommen. Ich werd nichts verraten."

Er lugte sie von der Seite her an. „Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, was du tust, denn wenn ich dich so ansehe, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du irgendwas Dummes vorhast."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Wenn er nur wüsste!

xxx

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Granger?", fragte Draco schadenfroh, als er am Ende der Zaubertrankstunde aus Slughorns Labor stürmte und dabei fast mit Hermine kollidierte, die schon den ganzen Tag sichtlich neben sich gestanden hatte. „Du siehst fix und fertig aus."

Hermine reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe und baute sich mit dem Körper vor ihm auf, sodass er unweigerlich einen Schritt zurück machte. „Danke, Draco. Aber während du den Kopf in den Sand steckst, habe ich versucht, eine Lösung für unser Problem zu finden."

Er blinzelte verunsichert. „Unser Problem?"

„Allerdings. Ist dir denn nicht klar, was die mit uns machen werden, wenn wir die Forderungen, die uns das Ministerium auferlegt hat, nicht erfüllen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was sie mit dir machen werden. Mir jedenfalls werden sie kaum etwas anhaben ..."

Wütend über seine Einstellung fuhr sie herum und ballte die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten. Draco hatte zwar eine große Klappe, seit sie ihm aber damals im dritten Schuljahr einen Kinnhaken verpasst hatte, hatte sie jegliche Angst vor ihm verloren. Selbst in Gegenwart seiner Freunde und Beschützer Crabbe und Goyle wusste sie, dass er nicht den Mut hatte, ihr etwas anzutun. Womit sie jedoch überhaupt nicht klarkommen konnte, war seine Gleichgültigkeit.

„Mach die Augen auf, Draco! Du sitzt genauso in der Tinte wie ich. Die Zeiten, in denen du auf deinen Vater zählen konntest, sind vorbei. Er hatte Glück, dass er sich rauswinden konnte. Aber du, mein Lieber", sie nahm den Zeigefinger hoch und setzte ihn auf seine Brust, „steckst gewaltig in Schwierigkeiten."

Draco schluckte. „Is ja gut, Granger. Das is noch lang kein Grund, hier einen Aufstand zu machen."

Hermine klappte den Mund auf und wieder zu. Dann ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen, woraufhin sie ihn einfach stehenließ und davon stürmte.

Wie sollte sie das, was ihr bevorstand, nur durchstehen, wenn sie mit so einem Waschlappen von Mann an ihrer Seite verheiratet war?

xxx

„Granger."

Es war lediglich eine Feststellung, dass Snape ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, was in Anbetracht der Situation nicht gerade förderlich war, um ihre ohnehin schon angespannte Stimmung aufzulockern.

„Kommen Sie rein."

Damit trat er beiseite, um sie einzulassen, ohne sie dabei eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Mit einem gekonnten Schlenker seines Handgelenks verriegelte er hinter ihr die Tür. Mindestens ebenso unauffällig, wie er den Zauberstab gezückt hatte, verschwand er wieder in seinem Ärmel.

Ein eisiger Schauder streifte Hermine, während sie ihn beobachtete. Der Umstand, mit ihm in seinem Büro eingesperrt zu sein, war alles andere als verlockend. Vor allem, da sie im Grunde genommen keine Ahnung hatte, was sie erwarten würde. Hoffentlich hatte er wenigstens soviel Anstand, sie nicht auf seinem Tisch flachzulegen...

Snape hingegen schien sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Er wirkte, als sei er ganz er selbst, wie er mit energischen Schritten sein Büro durchquerte. An seinem Schreibtisch angekommen lehnte er sich dagegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Entweder war er total abgebrüht oder er tat einfach so, als würde ihn das, was ihnen bevorstand, nicht weiter kümmern.

Hermine folgte ihm langsam und hielt in gebührendem Abstand zu ihm inne.

„Also?", fragte sie nervös. „Was gibt es noch zu besprechen?"

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel, was ihm einen überaus gequälten Ausdruck verlieh. Doch das war nicht alles, was sie beunruhigte. Seine ganze unterkühlte Art versetzte ihr einen schmerzlichen Stich.

„Ah, das."

Er nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. Zum ersten Mal kam es ihr dabei so vor, als wäre auch er beunruhigt.

„Vermutlich hatten Sie recht, Granger. Es ist wohl am besten, wenn wir die Angelegenheit einfach hinter uns bringen."

Hermine schluckte in Anbetracht seiner Wortwahl.

„Nun denn, gleich, was auch immer für eine Vorstellung Sie davon hatten, es dürfte klar sein, dass das hier für keinen von uns beiden ein Vergnügen werden wird. Es gibt genug Gerüchte über meine Person, Miss Granger, doch lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass ich es keinesfalls bevorzuge, Menschen in die Kerker zu schleifen, um mich ihrer zu bemächtigen. Streng genommen dürften Sie gar nicht einmal hier sein. Wenn Sie also vorhaben, mich zu benutzen, um Draco oder sonst wem eins auszuwischen, muss ich Ihnen dringend davon abraten."

Entrüstet starrte sie ihn an. „Na hören Sie mal! Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass ich darum gebeten habe, mit ihm verheiratet zu werden."

„Gut. Dann hätten wir das geklärt. Wie Sie ihm beibringen, was Sie getan haben, um ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien, ist Ihre Sache."

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, Professor. Wir beide kennen Draco. Er würde nicht wagen, irgendjemandem von seinen Schwächen zu erzählen."

Snape sah sie mit erhobenen Brauen an und Hermine räusperte sich.

„Ich wollte das nur festhalten, bevor Sie auf den Gedanken kommen, meine Absichten falsch zu interpretieren."

„Was Sie hiermit getan haben", gab er fast schon eingeschnappt zurück. „Ich bin lediglich der Notnagel, der für ihn einspringt." Schlagartig zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. „Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Granger."

„Ähm, richtig."

Für eine Weile sahen sie sich an und keiner wagte es, den nächsten Schritt zu tun, bis es Hermine zu bunt wurde.

„Also? Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Sollen wir nicht langsam zur Sache kommen?"

Snape stöhnte leise auf. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung. Es ist nicht gerade so, dass ich besonders oft in der Lage stecke, meine eigene Schülerin ins Bett zu zerren ..."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ihren Sarkasmus können Sie sich sparen, Professor. Lassen Sie uns lieber anfangen. Ich habe schließlich nicht vor, die ganze Nacht in Ihrem Beisein zu verbringen."

Seine dünnen Lippen vibrierten. „Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich Ihnen einen Gefallen tue, Miss Granger? Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären, nicht mir die Schuld daran zu geben, wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar."

Betreten nickte sie. „Das ist durchaus fair."

Snape legte abschätzig den Kopf schief und deutete dann mit ausgestrecktem Arm und überaus zweideutigem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu einer Tür. „Wollen wir?"

Hermine setzte sich schnurstracks in Bewegung und kam seiner Aufforderung nach, ohne sein süffisantes Grinsen weiter zu beachten; wie sie ihm in der Öffentlichkeit jemals wieder unter die Augen treten sollte, war ihr bereits jetzt ein Rätsel.

Hermine hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, sich das Schlafzimmer zu besehen, das für ihren Geschmack viel zu spärlich eingerichtet war, als auch schon mit einem Krachen die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte mit ihren großen braunen Augen zwischen ihrem Professor und seinem Bett umher.

Oh. Mein. Gott. Was hatte sie sich da nur eingebrockt? Natürlich hatte sie keine besonders romantischen Illusionen gehabt, als sie auf ihn zugekommen war, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch etwas mehr als diesen kargen, schlecht beheizten Raum hatte sie ursprünglich schon im Sinn gehabt.

Snape fackelte nicht lange, nahm seinen Umhang ab und warf ihn über einen alten Sessel, der einsam in einer Ecke des Raumes platziert war. Dann stand er vor ihr und sah sie so durchdringend an, dass ihr Herz zu zerspringen drohte.

Hermine wusste nicht weiter. Am liebsten wäre sie wieder umgekehrt. Doch ihre Beine versagten ihren Dienst. Wie angewurzelt stand sie da und starrte sein zerfurchtes Gesicht an.

„Wenn Sie gehen wollen, sollten Sie es jetzt tun, Granger", drang seine Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihr vor.

Natürlich wollte sie das, da sie aber innerlich so zerrissen war, konnte sie es nicht. Und so schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein. Wir ziehen das durch."

Snape atmete tief und langanhaltend aus. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet. Sie würden alles tun, um vorwärts zu kommen, nicht wahr?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich möchte nur nicht sterben, Professor."

Snape machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und erneut war ihr, als würde ihr Herz jeden Moment auseinander bersten. Er stand jetzt so nah bei ihr, dass sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren und den für ihn charakteristischen Duft riechen konnte, der sie selbst jetzt, wo er schon längst nicht mehr Zaubertränke unterrichtete, an das Labor in den Kerkern erinnerte.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu, einfach aufzugeben."

Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf und etliche seiner ungepflegten schwarzen Strähnen fielen ihm vor die Augen.

„An Ihrer Stelle hätte ich mich für den Tod entschieden, Granger."

Sie blinzelte verunsichert zu ihm hinauf. „Warum sind Sie dann hier?"

„Weil ich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe."

„Und Sie denken, ich hätte das nicht? Mein ganzes Leben liegt noch vor mir."

Er zuckte wie gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Dumbledore ist jedenfalls der Meinung, dass Sie ihm sehr wohl nützlich sein könnten. Aber das liegt wie immer im Auge des Betrachters, nicht wahr?"

Hermine schluckte. Einerseits lag es ihr fern, Zeit zu schinden. Andererseits jedoch wusste sie schlicht und ergreifend nicht weiter. Snape war zum Anfassen nah. Und andersherum genauso. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so innig bei ihm gestanden zu haben. Selbst als er in den vergangenen Jahren unzählige Male während des Unterrichts den Inhalt ihres Kessels mit seiner Nase inspiziert hatte, waren sie sich nicht so intensiv auf den Leib gerückt. Es war verstörend. Eigenartig. Vor allem, da auch er es nicht eilig zu haben schien, sich über sie herzumachen, denn noch immer hielt er sich zurück, sie berühren zu wollen.

Sichtlich durcheinander nahm sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust - irgendjemand musste ja den Anfang machen und die zahlreichen Knöpfe vor ihren Augen hatten zugegebenermaßen etwas Faszinierendes an sich, obwohl sie nicht wild darauf war, das, was dahinter lag, kennenzulernen.

Kaum hatte sie ihn dort berührt, griff er auch schon nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest.

„Lassen Sie das, Granger. Glauben Sie mir, es ist besser so."

Bedröppelt nickte sie. Vielleicht hatte er recht. Wenn sie sich schon unfreiwillig füreinander aufopfern mussten, dann lieber ohne langes Gezeter.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie legen sich hin und wir … tun es einfach. In Anbetracht der Umstände reicht es, wenn Sie die Jeans öffnen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mit Ihnen ist, aber ich für meinen Teil lege keinen Wert darauf, mich nackt vor Ihnen auszuziehen, Granger."

Das hatte sie nun nicht erwartet. Fragend sah sie ihn an und Snape verzog wieder einmal die Mundwinkel, als würde ihm langsam dämmern, dass sie keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was er von ihr verlangte.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie noch nie … Sie hatten noch nie Sex?"

Hermine schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf. Was erwartete der Kerl denn von ihr? Hatte er nicht selbst erst bemerkt, dass sie noch nicht mal siebzehn war?

„Nicht jedes Mädchen steigt gleich mit dem erstbesten Typen ins Bett."

„Das verkompliziert die Sache etwas", bemerkte er leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

Hermine beobachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. Ob er ihr überhaupt zugehört hatte, bezweifelte sie.

Etwas verunsichert machte er einen Schritt zurück und sank auf die Bettkante nieder. „Kommen Sie her."

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen und setzte sich mit hochrotem Kopf neben ihn.

„Ich hätte das wissen müssen", faselte er ungerührt, während er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr. „Warum haben Sie mir das nicht gesagt?"

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich schier erbarmungslos in ihre und Hermine wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

„Wieso hätte ich das tun sollen?"

„Weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass wir vor diesem Problem stehen, Miss Granger."

„Problem?"

„Ja. Das Erste Mal ist immer etwas heikel, wenn Sie verstehen."

„Na wunderbar! Müssen Sie jetzt auch noch darauf herumreiten?"

Snape schnaubte leise. „Sagen Sie es mir. Die Lage ist schon kompliziert genug ..."

„Ach ja? Was Sie nicht sagen!"

„Miss Granger. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie auch nur eine Ahnung davon haben, was auf Sie zukommt. Wenn Sie also auch nur einen Funken Verstand in sich haben, sollten Sie das hier vergessen und wieder in Ihren Turm zurückkehren."

Alarmiert klappte sie den Mund auf. „Was? Aber das geht nicht! Ich habe Ihnen doch erklärt, dass es keine Alternativen gibt! Sie sind meine einzige Hoffnung. Und ich vertraue Ihnen, Professor."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Schön. Und wie stellen Sie sich das jetzt vor?"

Sie senkte den Blick auf seine Brust. „Wir machen das, was Sie gesagt haben. Nur hören Sie auf, darüber zu reden."

Entgeistert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das unter diesen Umständen tun kann."

Hermine kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. „Doch, das können Sie!", sagte sie bestimmt. „Tun Sie es für Draco."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte stur geradeaus ins Nichts hinein. Hermine aber nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine. Sofort zuckte er zusammen, doch sie ließ nicht locker und hielt ihn fest.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Professor. Bitte."

Snape gehorchte. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht jedoch wirkte alles andere als zuversichtlich.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie das tun", sagte sie mit all dem Mut, den sie aufbringen konnte. „Sie können mich nicht im Stich lassen. Tun Sie, was immer Sie tun müssen, wie vereinbart. Ich werde dasselbe tun. Nur lassen Sie uns endlich damit anfangen, damit es bald vorbei ist."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, seine Nasenflügel bebten. Im nächsten Moment nahm er sie bei den Schultern und drückte sie langsam und beständig auf das Bett nieder.

„Sie haben keine Vorstellung davon, worauf Sie sich einlassen, Granger", hörte sie ihn sagen. „Ihre erste sexuelle Erfahrung sollte keinesfalls so ablaufen."

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne, ohne etwas darauf zu entgegnen. Sie wusste selbst, wie recht er hatte. Zum Glück jedoch blieb ihr keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn das Nächste, was sie spürte, waren seine Finger, die sich an ihrer Jeans zu schaffen machten.

Snape bäumte sich auf. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihre Hose auf und zog sie mitsamt dem Höschen nach unten. Ohne sich länger mit ihrem entblößten Unterleib zu befassen, widmete er sich seiner eigenen Kleidung. Sie hörte, wie er seinen schwarzen Frack beiseite schob, sein Gürtel geöffnet wurde, dann folgte das leise Ratschen seines Reißverschlusses. Nicht lang darauf legte er sich auf sie und spreizte mit seiner Hand ihre Beine.

„Das wird jetzt vermutlich etwas wehtun."

Hermine bearbeitete weiterhin ohne Unterlass mit den Zähnen ihre Lippe und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Snapes angespanntes Gesicht. Sie fühlte, wie er mit der Hand zwischen ihre Körper griff und zwei Finger sich ihrer Körpermitte näherten. Schon war er mit ihnen in ihr. Es war befremdlich, ihn so zu spüren, wie er sie abtastete, um ihren Unterleib in Wallung zu versetzen, was natürlich vollkommen vergeblich war. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lang, dann positionierte er sich auf ihr und drang mit seinem harten Glied in sie ein.

Im ersten Augenblick wollte sie aufschreien. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich schlagartig und so schlug sie die Nägel in seine Arme. Snape selbst gab ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich, das ihr einen eisigen Schauder den Rücken hinunter jagte. Genau das hatte er allem Anschein nach erwartet.

Hermine rang nach Atem. Wenngleich er ihr offenbart hatte, dass es für beide kein vergnügliches Unterfangen werden würde, so kam sie dennoch nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, was in ihm vorging. Alleine der Ausdruck seiner zusammengekniffenen Brauen wirkte grotesk und verzerrt, während er sich zielgerichtet vorwärts schob. Jede seiner Bewegungen kam ihr so vor, als würde er unsagbare Schmerzen erdulden, was in Anbetracht ihres eigenen Leidens einer Farce glich.

Als er dann anfing, sich rhythmisch auf ihr zu bewegen, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass er wieder einmal recht gehabt hatte: sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, was sie erwarten würde.

Nur langsam begriff sie, dass ihr erstes Mal keinesfalls so hätte ablaufen sollen. Doch sie bezweifelte stark, dass es mit Draco recht viel anders gewesen wäre, wenn er in der Lage dazu gewesen wäre, das mit ihr zu tun, schließlich hegte sie für keinen der beiden sonderlich romantische Gefühle. Von Liebe ganz zu schweigen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen versuchte sie, seinen Blick zu erhaschen, doch Snape wich ihr zumeist aus, in dem Bemühen, die Sache nicht zu unangenehm werden zu lassen, denn je mehr sie sich aufeinander einlassen würden, umso komplizierter würde es im Nachhinein werden.

Nach ein paar Stößen wurde er schneller und Hermine ahnte, dass er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Kurz darauf löste er sich in ihr los und brach ermattet auf ihr zusammen.

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Etliche seiner schwarzen Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht; und auch sonst wirkte er ziemlich aufgewühlt. Trotzdem bäumte er sich auf und rollte sich von ihr. Dann lag er schwer atmend neben ihr und vergrub das Gesicht unter seinen Händen.

Erleichtert darüber, dass es vorbei war, richtete sie sich auf, um ihre Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen, dabei erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Snapes noch immer halbwegs erigierten Penis.

Irritiert ließ sie sich aufs Bett zurückfallen. Die ganze Situation kam ihr vor wie ein einziger Albtraum.

Was sollte sie tun? Einfach aufspringen und davon stürmen? Es schien nur wenig Sinn zu machen, wo doch Snape der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer gewesen war, den sie in ihrer Verzweiflung gesehen hatte. Von Draco konnte sie sich jedenfalls keine Hilfe erwarten.

Leise räusperte sie sich. Erst jetzt ließ Snape die Hände sinken und sah sie verhalten zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an.

„Wenn jemals jemand davon erfährt ..."

Sie schüttelte rasch den Kopf, als sie seine raue Stimme hörte, die deutlich besagte, wie sehr er das Geschehene verabscheuen musste. „Das wird nicht passieren."

Er schluckte. „Gut."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort reckte er sein Becken in die Höhe und verstaute seine Männlichkeit in seiner Hose.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und beobachtete ihn verhalten aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er alles an Ort und Stelle rückte, obwohl sie wusste, dass es falsch war, das zu tun. In diesem Moment jedoch, in dem alles so absonderlich war, scherte sie sich nicht weiter darum. Die Situation war so absurd, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Dann, als er sich aufsetzte, richtete sie den Blick auf seine Brust, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, während er, wie sie wusste, mit einem seiner üblichen Vorträge beginnen würde. Wenigstens, so dachte sie mit etwas Erleichterung im Unterbewusstsein, wusste er, was zu tun war.

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass wir dadurch lediglich Zeit gewinnen können, Granger", sagte er ernst.

Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so zermürbt gehört. Es erschreckte sie beinahe.

Verunsichert lugte sie in sein Gesicht. „Sir?"

„Es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass es in Zukunft keine weiteren Komplikationen geben wird."

Sie nickte. „Das weiß ich durchaus."

Snape seufzte tief und langanhaltend und robbte an die Bettkante.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Überrascht zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung." Erst jetzt, als sie seinen Blick auf sich fühlte, spürte sie ein eigenartiges Brennen in den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wohl eher nicht."

Kaum merklich wippte er mit dem Kopf, wobei ihr nicht entging, dass auch er Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben schien, sie anzusehen. „Sie sollten eine Dusche nehmen und Ihren Kopf klären, Granger."

Sie zog die Nase hoch. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das zugelassen habe ..."

Snape rückte näher an sie heran und nahm Sie bei den Schultern. „Sehen Sie mich an."

Mit klopfendem Herzen gehorchte sie. Obwohl sie ihn dafür hassen wollte, ihr jetzt auch noch Befehle zu erteilen, war es beruhigend, seine Stimme zu hören.

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Granger. Manchmal erfordert das Leben gewisse Opfer von uns. Ich weiß, dass es unter anderen Umständen nie dazu gekommen wäre. Versuchen Sie, es genauso zu sehen."

Sie holte Luft. „Glauben Sie, dass ich das kann?", fragte sie anschuldigend. „Warum haben Sie das getan?"

Er neigte ernst den Kopf zur Seite. „Sagen Sie es mir."

Beschämt schüttelte sie sich. Ihre Lippen vibrierten. „Das kann ich nicht."

„Nein? Dann werde ich es Ihnen sagen: Sie wollten leben!"

„Wollte ich das?", fragte sie geknickt.

Er nickte. „Sie sind stark, Granger. Stärker, als Sie vielleicht denken ..."

„Bin ich das? Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Woher nehmen Sie sich die Freiheit heraus, so zu tun, als wüssten Sie nur irgendetwas über mich?"

Snape zog wortlos die Brauen in die Höhe.

Hermine schüttelte sich. Vollkommen kraftlos sackte sie nach vorne und verbarg ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, woraufhin er sich umgehend versteifte. Alleine die Vorstellung von körperlicher Nähe zwischen ihnen war für beide erschreckend. Hermine aber war es gleich.

„Sie müssen zurück", sagte Snape leise.

Sie schnaubte entgeistert. „Ich will da nicht raus! Ich kann so nicht vor die Tür gehen ..."

Zaghaft brachte er sie auf Abstand zu sich.

„Sie können. Sie müssen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wagte es nicht länger, ihn anzusehen und starrte stattdessen verbissen auf ihre Hände, die zitternd und kraftlos in ihrem Schoß lagen.

„Doch, Granger, glauben Sie mir", hörte sie ihn sagen. „Sie werden jetzt in Ihren Turm zurückkehren und morgen mit Draco reden."

Draco? Den hatte sie in all der Aufregung ganz vergessen.

Leise schluchzte sie auf. Die Vorstellung, sich mit ihm auseinandersetzten zu müssen, machte ihr Angst.

„Kann ich – kann ich nicht hierbleiben?"

Er blinzelte. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Bei Ihnen. Noch schlimmer kann es wohl kaum kommen ..."

„Oh doch! Das wird es, wenn Sie jetzt nicht bald Vernunft annehmen ..."

„Vielleicht will ich aber genau das verdrängen. Ich brauche etwas, das mich auf andere Gedanken bringt. Etwas, das mich von der Realität ablenkt."

„Und was sollte das sein?", fragte er kühl.

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. „Lassen Sie mich bei Ihnen schlafen. Bitte."

Snape sah aus, als würde er die Luft anhalten. „Aber das - das ist ausgeschlossen, Granger. Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?"

„So wie ich es gesagt habe. Vor allem, was für einen Unterschied macht das jetzt noch?"

Er räusperte sich und fuhr sich aufgebracht mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Das kann unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein! Wir stecken ohnehin schon in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten."

„Ja. Aber Draco wird sie nicht lösen können. Er ist zu schwach, um sich gewissen Aufgaben zu stellen ..."

„Ha! Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich nicht so bin? Vielleicht habe ich keine Lust mehr, mich noch tiefer in die Sache zu verstricken."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Das glaube ich nicht, Professor. Sie sind anders als er. Sie scheuen nicht vor Gefahren zurück."

Abschätzig kniff er die Brauen zusammen. „Trotzdem müssen Sie zurück. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, in Verruf zu geraten."

„Niemand wird davon erfahren. Ich möchte lediglich hier bei Ihnen bleiben. Und morgen früh werde ich gehen."

Snape räusperte sich erneut. „Warum wollen Sie sich das antun?"

Hermine zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Weil ich mich hier sicher fühle. Weil weder Harry, noch Draco mir helfen können. Niemand kann das."

Es wurde still. Totenstill. Hermine senkte den Blick und starrte auf das zerwühlte Bett. Ihr war gleich, was richtig und was falsch war. In der Lage, in der sie steckte, gab es keine Vernunft mehr.

Erst dann, nach etlichen Sekunden, hörte sie das sanfte Rascheln seiner Kleidung. Snape erhob sich und sie blickte auf, sah erst in sein Gesicht, dann in seine schwarzen Augen.

„Sie können bleiben, Granger", murmelte er leise zwischen seinen dünnen Lippen hervor. „Aber ich werde nicht zusammen mit Ihnen in einem Bett schlafen."

Damit wandte er sich von ihr ab und steuerte auf den alten Sessel zu, der einsam und verlassen in der anderen Ecke des Raumes ausharrte. Kraftlos ließ er sich darin nieder, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und klappte ohne langes Gerede die Augendeckel zu.


	4. Ultimatum

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 4

Ultimatum

Hermine hatte keinesfalls vor, Harry oder Draco zu verraten, was sie getan hatte, um die unangenehme Sache mit dem Sex zu regeln. Auch nicht, mit wem sie es getan hatte. Dies war eine Angelegenheit, die nur sie und Snape betraf. Vielleicht konnte sie deshalb nicht aufhören, auf seine Umrisse zu sehen; der Professor war noch nie ihr persönlicher Favorit unter den Lehrkörpern von Hogwarts gewesen. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie, wie alle anderen Mädchen auch, für Professor Lockhart geschwärmt. Nachdem sich der jedoch als total unfähig entpuppt hatte, war diese Spinnerei ebenso plötzlich wieder verflogen, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Snape für seinen Teil war vollkommen anders als er. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass er eine hohes Maß an Intelligenz besaß, ob sie ihn nun mochte oder nicht.

Ungläubig beobachtete sie die lang ausgestreckten, viel zu dürr anmutenden Beine des stillen Professors. Seine ungepflegten Strähnen, die bis zu den Schultern von seinem Kopf herabhingen, sprachen für das eher abschreckende Beispiel seiner äußerlichen Erscheinung. Noch dazu kam das flackernde Licht der Kerzen, das unvorteilhafte Schatten auf Snapes zerfurchtes Gesicht warf, was der grotesken Situation, sich in seiner Gegenwart zu befinden, noch die Krone aufzusetzen schien. Umso mehr wunderte sie sich über seine Aussage zu dem etwaigen in die Welt zu setzenden Nachwuchs. Wieso versuchte er nicht einfach, etwas aus sich zu machen? Spielte es denn so gar keine Rolle für ihn, wie er aussah?

Hermine fröstelte ungewollt. Es war ja nicht gerade so, dass sie sich vor ihm und seiner Erscheinung ekelte. Nein. Er hatte weder unangenehm gerochen, noch sonst irgendwie zu erkennen gegeben, dass die Gerüchte über ihn gerechtfertigt gewesen wären. Lediglich seine Haare konnten einen ordentlichen Schnitt vertragen. Im Großen und Ganzen aber war Hermine das egal. Sie hatte wahrhaftig andere Probleme und musste zugeben, dass ihm seine Frisur einen ganz interessanten Charakter verlieh, eine gewisse Verwegenheit, die sie so zuvor noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

Dennoch, wann immer sie die Augen zumachte, sprangen sie wie automatisch wieder auf. Nicht aus Furcht vor ihm, sondern vielmehr aus Scham. Was geschehen war, diente einzig und allein dem Zweck, ihr Überleben zu sichern. Und das von Draco und Snape obendrein.

Widerwillig schüttelte sie sich bei dem bloßen Gedanken an ihren frisch angetrauten Ehemann. Wie konnte das Ministerium ihr derartige Vorschriften darüber machen, wen sie zu heiraten hatte? Sie wollte streng genommen überhaupt nicht heiraten - nicht so jung jedenfalls. Nicht gegen ihren Willen, nicht jemanden, den sie nicht über alle Maßen liebte.

Ziemlich schmerzhaft biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Was, wenn Snape auf dem Wege war, sie zu schwängern? Was, wenn das, was er zu bedenken gegeben hatte, schneller als gedacht wahr werden würde? Wie viel war ihr Leben dann noch wert? Vor allem: konnte sie es verantworten, aus dem Wunsch, nicht sterben zu müssen, ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen? In eine Welt, die so offensichtlich falsch war?

Mit Tränen in den Augen blinzelte sie ein weiteres Mal zu ihm hinüber, doch Snape zeigte keine Regung. Seine Atmung war leise, das Heben und Senken der Knöpfe auf seiner Brust beständig und friedfertig.

Hermine spürte ein eigenartiges Brennen in den Augen. Wenigstens er wirkte, als sei er endlich zur Ruhe gekommen, obwohl sie deutlich gespürt hatte, dass auch er sehr aufgewühlt gewesen war.

"Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig in die bedrückende Stille hinein, während sie sich nach Halt suchend mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes stemmte.

Snapes Nasenflügel zitterten kaum merklich. "Was?"

Erschüttert über den kühlen Ton in seiner Stimme zuckte sie zusammen. Der friedliche Schein währte nicht lange. Er war nicht, wie ursprünglich gedacht, am schlafen. Er war mindestens genauso hellwach wie sie selbst.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts."

Prompt schlug er die Augen auf und sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. "Spucken Sie es aus, Granger. Es ist niemand weiter hier."

Sie zog die Nase hoch. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie in seiner Gegenwart weinen, doch das Kribbeln in ihren Augen wurde immer stärker, ebenso wie die nagende Gewissheit ihrer sorgenvollen Gedanken.

Er seufzte. "Sie sollten besser gehen. Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für Sie."

Schnell wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. "Glauben Sie, dass es mir in meinem Turm besser gehen würde? Die ganze Schule weiß, dass ich mit Draco verheiratet wurde. Jeder zerreißt sich das Maul darüber und lacht über mich."

Snape straffte die Mundwinkel. "Das kommt Ihnen nur so vor."

Sie blinzelte. "Das glaube ich nicht."

Laut hörbar einatmend nahm er die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. "Ich bin sicher, dass bald niemand mehr davon spricht."

Irritiert starrte sie ihn an. "Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten auf. "Die Welt dreht sich nicht um Sie, Granger. Und auch nicht um Draco."

Hermine senkte den Blick. Wie konnte er das nur so leichtfertig sagen, wo er doch den Schwur abgelegt hatte, um seinen Lieblingsschüler zu schützen?

"Wieso haben Sie sich auf diesen Schwur eingelassen, Sir?", fragte sie interessehalber. Jede noch so kleine Möglichkeit, sich abzulenken, war ihr recht.

"Das ist der Nachteil in meinem Gewerbe, Granger. Manchmal hat man eben keine andere Wahl, wenn man nicht auffliegen will."

Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er auf ihre Frage eingegangen war, sondern auch die Antwort an sich überraschte sie.

"Dann ging es alleine darum?"

Er zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern. Seine Augen aber ruhten weiterhin auf ihren.

"Überwiegend."

"Und? Ist Ihnen dabei nicht durch den Kopf geschossen, dass es dadurch noch schlimmer werden könnte? Ich meine, dass Sie von ihm abhängig sein würden."

Snape legte den Kopf schief. "Sie meinen, ob ich mir darüber im Klaren war, dass ich mein armseliges Leben in seine Hände legen würde? Natürlich war mir das bewusst, Granger. Aber, wie gesagt, gehört das mit dazu, wenn man in meiner Position steckt."

Zum ersten Mal erfasste Hermine der Gedanke, dass auch er mit Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, die ihn an seine Grenzen brachten. Dinge, deren Tragweite weder Harry noch Dumbledore so richtig erfassen konnten. Nur Snape alleine hatte sie auf sich geladen, ebenso wie sie ihre, als sie sich dazu entschieden hatte, einfach nur leben zu wollen.

Es wurde still, aber noch immer sahen sie sich an. Und auch dann, wenn er es vielleicht nicht so beabsichtigte, sorgte sein eindringliches Starren dafür, dass sie sich ganz nackt vorkam. Doch einfach vor ihm davonzulaufen war keine Lösung. Ihre Probleme ließen sich nicht verdrängen. Und wo sollte sie schon hin? Wenn überhaupt, gehörte sie hier her, zu jemandem, der ihr Halt und Stärke gab. Zu jemandem, der seinen Problemen nicht aus dem Weg ging, wie Draco es tat. Sie brauchte jemand, der sich ihnen stellte und der wenigstens so tat, als würde er sie verstehen.

"Danke, Sir", sagte sie leise. "Für Ihre Aufrichtigkeit."

"Danken Sie mir nicht, Granger. Ich habe es nicht für Sie getan."

"Das - das weiß ich."

"Gut."

Sie überlegte. Genau genommen war nichts gut. Es gab noch jede Menge zu klären, eine bedrückende Vielfalt an Fragen zu besprechen. Wieso sollte sie also nicht gleich damit anfangen, wo sie doch alle beide nicht zur Ruhe kommen konnten?

„Sir?"

„Ich bin immer noch hier, Granger. Wenn Sie mir etwas zu sagen haben, nur zu. Eher lassen Sie ja ohnehin nicht locker."

Verbissen senkte sie den Blick auf seine Brust.

„Ich bin bestimmt nicht wild darauf, das zur Sprache zu bringen, aber Sie sollten wissen, dass ... ähm, dass wir ..."

Seine Brauen rutschten in die Höhe. "Ja?"

"Dass wir das erneut tun müssen."

Er zuckte wie geohrfeigt zusammen. "Und?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme nach. „Wollen Sie sich etwa erneut mit mir vereinigen?"

Hermine lugte mit knallrotem Kopf zu ihm hinüber. "Natürlich nicht jetzt. Aber in spätestens drei Tagen muss es passiert sein."

Es wurde still. Und sie hasste es, wenn er sie voller Erwartung und Entsetzten zugleich ansah, ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben.

"Haben Sie mir zugehört, Professor?"

Er nickte kaum merklich und rutschte dabei unruhig auf seinem Sessel umher.

"Gut. Sind Sie ... Ähm, wann haben Sie Zeit?"

"Auf keinen Fall besprechen wir das jetzt, Granger."

"Schön, dann eben morgen. Wenn ich jedoch innerhalb des festgesetzten Zeitraums nicht erneut mit Ihnen schlafe, wird das Ministerium hier antanzen und Draco und mich nach Askaban bringen, weil wir den Wünschen zur Erhaltung der magischen Gesellschaft nicht nachgekommen sind. Dort werden sie uns in die Mangel nehmen und schnell dahinterkommen, dass alles nur ein Schwindel war. Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich dann nicht in Ihrer Haut stecken … Wobei das jetzt kaum noch einen Unterschied machen dürfte ..."

Snape starrte sie ungläubig an und Hermine verstummte. Sie wollte am liebsten an Ort und Stelle in einem Loch im Erdboden versinken.

"Wie oft, sagten Sie, sollen wir das tun?", äußerte er in einem leidigen Tonfall, der keine Zweifel daran ließ, dass er hoffte, sich verhört zu haben.

"Spätestens alle drei Tage."

„Das ist nicht möglich!", krächzte er unbeholfen. „Davon, dass Sie fortan ständig hier antanzen werden, war nie die Rede!"

"Ständig? Ich habe nach bestem Willen versucht, es Ihnen so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Tun Sie jetzt bloß nicht so, als hätten Sie gedacht, es würde bei einem Mal bleiben, schließlich haben Sie mit dieser Sache vom Kinderkriegen angefangen, Professor."

„Halten Sie den Mund!", antwortete er eisig. „Am besten, Sie versuchen es weiter und gehen mir aus dem Weg!"

Hermine reckte den Oberkörper empor und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Wollen Sie am Ende etwa kneifen?"

"Vielleicht."

"Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!"

"Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen. Verzeihen Sie diese Ausdrucksweise, Granger, aber es ist mir scheißegal, was in Zukunft mit Ihnen passiert. Ich bin nicht Ihr verdammter Lustsklave."

"Das ... Das hat damit auch gar nichts zu tun", stammelte sie den Tränen nahe. "Es geht lediglich darum, dass mir eine Spur auferlegt wurde, die dem Ministerium mitteilt, wann ich Sex hatte."

"Eine _Spur_?", hakte er nach, wobei er wirkte, als würden ihm jeden Moment die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen.

"Ja. Genau so eine wie die, die man auf sich hat, bis man erwachsen ist."

Hermine wollte nicht weiter darüber reden. Als sie aber keine andere Wahl sah, ihn zu überzeugen, kam sie nicht umhin, mit der Klein-Mädchen-Masche aufzuwarten. Peinlich berührt ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

"Lügen Sie mich nicht an!", bellte er ungerührt. "Sie haben mir bewusst vorenthalten, dass wir uns alle drei Tage vereinigen sollen, weil Sie wussten, dass ich niemals darauf eingehen würde, zu Ihrer freien Verfügung zu stehen. Das ist ungeheuerlich, Granger!"

Untertänig blinzelte sie ihn an. Er hatte eindeutig recht mit seiner Vermutung, auch dann, wenn sie es nur getan hatte, weil sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wie sie ihm das beibringen sollte.

"Woher wissen Sie das?"

Snape schnaubte außer sich vor Wut. "Sie haben mich benutzt, Granger!"

"Nur ein wenig", gestand sie leise.

„Ein wenig?", bellte er zurück. „Sind Sie noch bei Trost?"

Schnell räusperte sie sich. "Sir, ich habe mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was ich tun soll. Wenn Sie eine andere Lösung gehabt hätten, hätte ich sie akzeptiert, das können Sie mir glauben. Aber die hatten Sie nicht, obwohl Sie die ganze Zeit über darin eingeweiht waren, dass Draco … dass er nicht kann."

"Und worauf wollen Sie diesmal hinaus?", fragte er spöttisch. "Erwarten Sie etwa von mir, dass ich jederzeit zur Stelle bin, wenn Ihnen nach körperlicher Befriedigung ist?"

Entrüstet fiel ihr die Kinnlade runter. "Davon kann wohl kaum die Rede sein! Denken Sie, es hätte mir Vergnügen bereitet, das zu tun, Professor? Ausgerechnet mit Ihnen?"

Snape setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf. "Ich weiß nicht, Granger, sonst hätten Sie es wohl kaum gewagt, damit ein weiteres Mal ausgerechnet zu mir zu kommen."

"Das ist ja wohl der Gipfel der Unverschämtheiten! Nehmen Sie das auf der Stelle zurück!"

"Das würde ich ja gern, aber ich sehe beim besten Willen nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll."

Zutiefst getroffen schlang sie die Arme um den Leib. "Dann war also alles umsonst? Sie haben vorhin mit mir geschlafen. Warum machen Sie jetzt diesen Aufstand, wo Sie wissen, dass Sie es ein weiteres Mal tun sollen?"

„Weil es vermutlich nicht bei einem weiteren Mal bleiben wird, wenn Sie vorhaben, länger als drei Tage überleben zu wollen. Und weil meine moralischen Grundprinzipien das nicht zulassen, Miss Granger." Er seufzte tief und theatralisch. „Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich fühle mich schäbig deswegen."

"Pah! Denken Sie, mir geht es anders? Ich konnte Sie nie sonderlich leiden aufgrund dessen, was Sie Harry und mir angetan haben, also hören Sie auf, mir mit moralischen Prinzipien zu kommen!"

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden", gab er steif zurück.

"Davon, dass Sie uns jahrelang zu Ihrem persönlichen Vergnügen gedemütigt haben. Ihr Unterricht war der reinste Horror! Außerdem sind Sie ein Todesser, was die Sache mit der Moral nicht gerade glaubwürdig erscheinen lässt."

"Ich habe nicht vor Ihnen verheimlicht, dass ich das bin."

"Und trotzdem passt es nicht zusammen."

„Das mag ja sein. Dennoch stehen wir vor einem gravierenden Problem, Miss Granger."

„Schön, dass Sie das so sehen. Einen Moment lang hatte ich schon Angst, Sie könnten es entgegen Ihrer Prognosen genossen haben."

Snape starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dann klappte er ihn wortlos wieder zu und wandte den Blick ab.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich überlegen, wie viel Ihnen wirklich an Ihrem Leben liegt, Granger, denn wenn Sie so weitermachen, können Sie sicher sein, dass Ihre Tage gezählt sind. Solange Sie jedoch auf meine Wenigkeit angewiesen sind, schlage ich vor, Sie überlegen sich Ihre Worte gut und sprechen in einem anderen Ton mit mir."

Hermine schluckte. Dann gingen – auf ein mürrisches „Nox" gefolgt - die Kerzen aus, woraufhin sie wie verloren in die Dunkelheit starrte.


	5. Now and then

The One/The Other

I just wanna die to be with you.

I want to feel your touch to be complete.

I wanna loose myself to be with you.

Just let me know that you'll be there...

(The One)

I heard him call my name.

I took back a step and felt the wall against my head.

A crack has torn my soul apart.

Since then I hate this man.

I've tried to write it down – a thousand times.

But nothing will change; and I will stay alone.

(The Other)

- houseghost -

xxx

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 5

Now and then

Wenn es jemals einen Grund gegeben hatte, ihn zu hassen, dann war nun der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen. Natürlich hatte sie auch Fehler gemacht, als sie ihm die pikanten Details über die Auflagen des Ministeriums verheimlicht hatte. Doch was konnte sie dafür, wenn sie gezwungen wurde, diesen Weg einzuschlagen?

"Ich verstehe, dass Sie wütend sind, Professor", sagte sie entschieden in die Stille hinein. "Glauben Sie mir, das tue ich wirklich. Aber denken Sie nicht, dass ich meine Gründe hatte, es Ihnen erst später zu sagen? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das tatsächlich durchziehen würde ... Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass es mir leicht gefallen ist, damit überhaupt zu Ihnen zu kommen."

Ein Schnauben drang aus seiner Richtung hervor. "Wie außerordentlich rührend, Granger. Aber denken Sie ja nicht, dass die Sache damit erledigt wäre."

"Das tue ich nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass es mir leid tut."

Vollkommen unerwartet gingen die Kerzen wieder an und Hermine suchte seinen Blick. Snape jedoch saß längst nicht mehr in seinem Sessel, sondern stand vor ihr, unmittelbar neben dem Bett.

"Was Sie nicht sagen", murmelte er zwischen eng zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor.

Hermine fühlte, dass ihr Puls raste. Seine schlanke, große Gestalt so nah bei sich zu haben, war beunruhigender als sie es nach dem sexuellen Erlebnis mit ihm in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

"Ich bereue es wirklich", erklärte sie eilig. "Es war nicht richtig von mir, Ihnen das vorzuenthalten."

Snape kniff die Brauen zusammen. "Das war es ganz und gar nicht. Wenn man jemanden um Hilfe bittet, sollte man ihm offen und ehrlich gegenübertreten."

"Ich weiß", entgegnete sie schlicht. "Verzeihen Sie mir?"

Mit den Augen rollend drehte er sich zur Seite und schob seine langen Finger durch die Haare. "Was auch immer heute passiert ist, war zu viel, Granger. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich das handhaben soll." Urplötzlich sah er sie wieder an. "Verstehen Sie mich?"

Hermine zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Sein trostloser Anblick war nicht gerade hilfreich in einer Situation wie dieser. "Ich glaube schon."

"Gut. Das heißt, wir müssen Vorkehrungen treffen."

"Vorkehrungen?"

"Allerdings. Ich möchte nicht zu verantworten haben, dass es noch einmal zu so einem ... Desaster kommt."

Verwundert schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. "Aber Sir, Sie wollen mich doch nicht wirklich den Dementoren in Askaben überlassen ..."

Snape funkelte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. "Das kann ich wohl kaum zulassen. Es sei denn, ich überlasse Albus und Potter der Willkür und übergebe mich persönlich in die Fänge des Todes."

Erleichtert atmete sie durch. Trotzdem entging ihr nicht, wie erschöpft er wirkte.

"Was wir tun müssen, ist sehr ungewöhnlich für mich, da ich, wie Sie ja bereits bemerkten, eher zurückgezogen lebe."

Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte, doch offensichtlich war er noch nicht fertig.

"Nun denn, wie dem auch sei ... ich denke, dass es - mit etwas Übung - machbar wäre, dass wir uns aufeinander zubewegen."

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. "Sie meinen, wir sollten uns miteinander vertraut machen? Ist es das?"

Er verzog sichtlich angewidert von der Vorstellung die Mundwinkel. "So in etwa, Miss Granger. Dabei bleibt natürlich zu hoffen, dass Sie die Gegebenheiten nicht ausnutzen. Wenn ich also bereit wäre, mich Ihnen zu öffnen, müssen Sie mir versichern, dass Sie mir in der Öffentlichkeit keinesfalls so begegnen, wie wir es hier in den Kerkern tun werden."

Hermines Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen. "Sie - Sie wollen sich mir tatsächlich öffnen?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Er versteifte seine Haltung und reckte das Kinn in die Höhe. "In der Tat. Das körperliche Desaster von vorhin darf sich nicht wiederholen."

"Das sagten Sie bereits", gab sie mit geröteten Wangen zurück.

Snape zog wieder einmal die Brauen zusammen, ohne weiter auf sie einzugehen. Irgendwie jedoch wirkte er mit einem Mal furchtbar nervös. "Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Ich muss kurz ... Vergessen Sie es."

Damit machte er mit zittrigen Händen und vom Schweiß nasser Stirn kehrt und verschwand durch eine Tür in sein Badezimmer. Angespannt auf ihrer Lippe herumkauend blickte Hermine ihm nach. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Wenn jemand, der so steif und berechnend wie Snape es war, vorhatte, sich frei und ungezwungen zu geben, war die nächste Katastrophe vorprogrammiert.

xxx

Draco hatte von den Vorfällen in den Kerkern natürlich nichts mitbekommen. Trotzdem ärgerte Hermine sich über sein Gehabe, denn als sie am nächsten Morgen auf den Tisch der Slytherins zusteuerte, konnte er es nicht lassen, wie üblich mit seiner großen Klappe zu prahlen, was für ein toller Hecht er war. Als er dann auch noch anfing, von erfundenen Bettgeschichten zu reden, konnte sie sich nicht länger zurückhalten und packte ihn im Vorbeigehen am Kragen.

"Dürfte ich dich mal kurz sprechen, Draco?", zischte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Im Eifer des Gefechts war ihr alles egal und so ignorierte sie die bitterbösen Blicke der um ihn versammelten Slytherins schlichtweg.

Crabbe und Goyle ließen die Knöchel knacken.

"Ich verspreche euch, dass ihr ihn gleich wiederbekommt", sagte Hermine ungerührt. "Es wird nicht lang dauern, nicht wahr, Draco?"

Betreten schluckte er und kletterte von der Bank. Hermine ließ von ihm ab und zwang sich zu einem strammen Lächeln.

"Dankeschön."

Damit schob sie ihren Gatten aus der Großen Halle. "Was fällt dir ein, so anzugeben? Wenn du dabei zukünftig auch nur ein Wort über mich verlierst, kannst du dir dein Grab schaufeln, du falsche Ratte!"

"Ich ..."

"Lass mich ausreden, Draco! Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich tun musste, um deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Daher wäre es nur fair, wenn du aufhören könntest, den großen Macker zu spielen, wo wir doch beide wissen, dass das nicht der Fall ist."

"Dann hast du also eine Lösung gefunden?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Natürlich habe ich das. Sonst säßen wir jetzt beide in Askaban und würden uns die Seelen aus dem Leib saugen lassen."

Er schluckte. "Schon kapiert, Granger. Kein Grund, sich so aufzuregen. Das war doch nur Geschwätz ..."

"Was du nicht sagst. Doch lass es besser bleiben, auf meine Kosten damit anzugeben, was in dir steckt. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wenn wir das Ministerium nicht weiter auf uns aufmerksam machen wollen." Stinksauer kniff sie die Brauen zusammen. "Und jetzt geh gefälligst zurück und ..."

Hermine erstarrte mit bleichem Gesicht. Am anderen Ende des Gangs war Snape um die Ecke gebogen; und der zornige Ausdruck seiner Augen ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass er missbilligte, wie sie mit Draco umging.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy", drang seine Stimme auch schon zu ihr durch. "Gibt es ein Problem?"

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Kein Problem, Professor."

Über Snapes fahles Gesicht legte sich ein süffisantes Lächeln. "Schön. Wenn Sie dann die Freundlichkeit besäßen, Miss Granger und mich allein zu lassen, wäre ich Ihnen überaus dankbar. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen ..."

Draco nickte, drückte sich an Hermine vorbei und sauste davon, zurück in die Große Halle.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihm nach. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Jetzt mit Snape zu reden, war das Letzte, was sie wollte. Er streckte jedoch schon den Arm aus und deutete in einen verlassenen Korridor. "Gehen wir ein Stück, Miss Granger."

Leise schnaubend gehorchte sie. "Sir, ich kann das erklären ..."

"Natürlich können Sie das. Doch seien Sie versichert, dass das in Ihrem Fall keine Rolle spielt. Sie wissen, wie sehr mir Dracos Wohl am Herzen liegt."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. "Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Sonst hätten Sie sich wohl kaum auf unsere kleine Liaison eingelassen."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten beunruhigend. "Nicht hier, Granger", knurrte er. "Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass wir diese Angelegenheit in den Kerkern lassen müssen."

"Keine Sorge", antwortete sie kühl. "Ich pass schon auf. Oder denken Sie, ich will, dass jemand davon erfährt?"

Der Professor sah nicht gerade zufriedengestellt aus und machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. "Sie sollten gehen. Wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass Sie Ihr Frühstück versäumen."

Verwundert sah sie ihn an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt was essen kann, Sir."

"Hmm. Wenn Sie vorhaben, sich zu Tode zu hungern, um von dieser Welt Abschied zu nehmen, könnte ich es sogar verstehen."

"Tatsächlich? Ha! Vermutlich würden Sie es sogar begrüßen, nicht wahr?"

Snape räusperte sich und senkte die Stimme. "So war das nicht gemeint, Granger, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass damit einige meiner Probleme gelöst wären."

Hermine seufzte nachdenklich. In Anbetracht der Umstände konnte sie ihm diese Sichtweise nicht einmal verübeln. "Und was ist mit Ihnen? Ähm, ich meine, haben Sie heute schon was gegessen?"

Ihm zu sagen, dass er etwas mehr auf den Rippen vertragen konnte, brachte sie nicht übers Herz.

Snape aber schüttelte ohnehin den Kopf. "Ich fürchte, mir geht es wie Ihnen. Ich habe schlicht und ergreifend keinen Appetit."

"Ja dann ..." Verlegen biss sie sich auf die Zunge. "Haben Sie schon überlegt, wann wir ... Sie wissen schon ..."

Zwischen seinen Brauen tauchte die tiefe Falte auf, die stark in Kontrast mit seiner fahlen Gesichtsfarbe stand. "Nicht wirklich, Granger."

"Aber Ihnen ist doch bewusst, dass wir das nicht aufschieben können. Ich meine ..." Sie holte Luft. "Bitte, Sir, lassen Sie sich nicht zu lange Zeit. Ich drehe noch durch, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es weitergehen soll!"

Nach Fassung ringend starrte sie auf seine Brust. Dabei entging ihr nicht, dass es ihm ähnlich zu gehen schien, denn wieder einmal waren seine Knöpfe beunruhigend schnell in Bewegung.

Aufgebracht rang er die Hände. "Würden Sie es bitte unterlassen, davon zu reden? Sehen Sie denn nicht, wie absurd das ist, Granger?"

"Natürlich tue ich das!"

"Dann hören Sie auf, mich daran zu erinnern."

"Aber - aber das kann ich nicht! Ich muss ständig daran denken. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Professor!"

"Dann sind Sie genauso weit wie ich", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. "Ich dachte, ich könnte das tun. Aber ich ... ich kann nicht."

Hilflos suchte sie seinen Blick, doch irgendwann hatte er ihn abgewendet. Und so stand er bleich und nach Worten suchend vor ihr. In diesem Moment entschied Hermine, etwas tun zu müssen. Ihr Leben hing von ihm ab, solange sie keine weitere Alternative gefunden hatte, das Ministerium zufriedenzustellen.

Mit all der Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, wagte sie es, einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen. Dann nahm sie seine verkrampfte Hand in ihre und sah auf sein verzerrtes Gesicht.

"Sie können das tun, Professor. Sie – Sie müssen!"

Wortlos klappte er den Mund auf und starrte sie an. Hermine aber zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Bitte."

Snape schluckte und zerrte an seiner Hand. Umgehend ließ sie von ihm ab. Dass er mehr als aufgewühlt war, war unschwer zu erkennen.

"Gehen Sie zurück, Granger", zischte er warnend. "Gehen Sie zu Ihren Freunden und lassen Sie mich in Frieden."

Bedröppelt blinzelte sie ihn an. "Sir?"

Er riss die Arme hoch und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Nun machen Sie schon!"

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine hagere schwarze Gestalt registrierte sie, dass er am ganzen Leib bebte, so wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Dann machte sie kehrt und eilte davon.

xxx

"Ich will nicht sterben", sagte sie sich selbst immer wieder in Gedanken. "Ich will nicht sterben …"

Warum hatte Snape so panisch auf sie reagiert? Warum war sie immer noch bereit, ihm unter die Augen zu treten, obwohl das geschehen war? War es, weil sie ihn darum gebeten hatte? Er hatte sich schließlich nicht an ihr vergangen. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinn. Oder?

In Hermines Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie über die Ereignisse in den Kerkern nachgedacht. Es war schrecklich! Alleine die Vorstellung, dass sie tatsächlich Sex mit ihm gehabt hatte, brachte sie schier um den Verstand. Kein vernünftig denkender Mensch wäre bereit gewesen, so etwas zu tun. Mindestens genauso aufwühlend jedoch war das letzte Aufeinandertreffen mit Snape gewesen. Sein Zustand hatte ihr Angst gemacht, schließlich hing alles Weitere von ihm ab. Doch warum hatte er selbst zur Sprache gebracht, dass er bereit wäre, auf sie zuzugehen, um die Sache angenehmer zu gestalten, wenn er am Ende nicht dazu in der Lage war?

Erschöpft rieb sie sich die Augen. Irgendetwas musste geschehen. Irgendwie musste sie ihn überzeugen, dass es ehrenwerter war, ihr zu helfen, anstatt sie in Askaban sterben zu lassen. Doch war das wirklich so? Hatten sie nicht bereits Grenzen zueinander übertreten, ohne dass sich eine Besserung eingestellt hatte? Hermine wusste es nicht. Sie war zwar am Leben, der Preis dafür aber war unermesslich hoch gewesen. Schon alleine das schlechte Gewissen, ihrem Professor körperlich so nahe gekommen zu sein, war unerträglich für den gesunden Menschenverstand. Doch wenigstens in einem Punkt war sie sich nun sicher: er hatte es ebenso wenig gebilligt wie sie.


	6. Rip me to pieces

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 6

Rip me to pieces

"Was ist das eigentlich für ein Zeug, das du da zusammenbraust? Das riecht ziemlich gut für einen Zaubertrank."

"Vorsicht, Harry", sagte Hermine warnend. "Komm dem Kessel nicht zu nahe!"

"Ist ja schon gut ..."

Sie seufzte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Das ist ein Liebestrank, also sei besser vorsichtig damit."

Fragend rümpfte er die Nase. "Und wozu brauchst du den?"

"Das solltest du eigentlich wissen, schließlich hast du es geschafft, in Zaubertränke die besten Noten seit Jahrzehnten einzusacken."

In unschuldiger Manier zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Das ist kein Kunststück bei Slughorn. Bei Snape hingegen ... Na ja, du weißt ja selbst, wie der Unterricht bei ihm war."

Hermine nickte halbherzig, ohne näher darauf einzugehen. Und wie sie das wusste!

Harry lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des vereinsamten Mädchenklos und warf ihr einen verunsicherten Blick zu. "Weißt du", begann er vorsichtig, "ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um dich. Seitdem du mit Draco verheiratet wurdest, ziehst du dich zurück, Hermine."

Sie schnaubte. "War es jemals anders, Harry?"

Er versuchte zu lächeln, was keinesfalls glückte. "Du weißt, was ich meine. Die Zeiten, in denen du dich auf dem Klo einsperren musstest, sind vorbei. Du hast mich und Ron. Wenn du also über was reden willst, nur zu."

Betreten ließ sie den Rührstab sinken. „Das ist wirklich nett von dir, Harry, aber nein. Ich kann nicht darüber reden. Glaub mir, das würdest nicht mal du verstehen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Dann muss es ja richtig brenzlig sein, wenn du mir nichts verraten willst."

Hermine nickte. „Da kannst du dich drauf verlassen."

Ohne weiter auf Harrys fragende Blicke zu achten, nahm sie eine kleine Glasphiole und füllte sie mit dem Trank. Dann verkorkte sie die Phiole und hielt sie prüfend gegen das Licht, als wäre darin die Lösung ihrer Probleme.

"Ich glaube ja nicht, dass du damit was bei Draco bewirken kannst, Hermine", bemerkte Harry kritisch.

Sie senkte den Blick. Vor ihr auf dem Boden stand der Kessel, dem sie sich in den letzten Stunden so aufopferungsvoll gewidmet hatte. Doch plötzlich schien ihr zu dämmern, dass es absolut irrsinnig war, zu glauben, sie könnte damit Snape überzeugen, ihr zu helfen. Was hatte es ihr bisher gebracht? Nicht besonders viel, außer vielleicht Kummer, Einsamkeit und Schmerz. Und natürlich eine gehörige Portion Demütigung.

Von einer unsagbaren Wut ergriffen schleuderte sie die Phiole plötzlich gegen die Wand. Dann trat sie mit dem Fuß gegen den Kessel, sodass sich der gesamte Inhalt der Brühe über den Boden ergoss.

Harry duckte sich instinktiv. "Wow, Mione! Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Sie zog die Nase hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Verzweiflung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, die mühsame Arbeit an dem Trank war umsonst gewesen. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass Snape nicht so einfältig wäre, auf einen billigen Trick hereinzufallen, wusste sie überhaupt nicht, wie sie es schaffen sollte, ihm das Zeug unterzujubeln.

"Nein, Harry. Du hast absolut recht. Das wird mir nicht helfen."

xxx

"Sir?"

Hermine öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu Snapes Büro und trat ein. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, nachdenklich aus dem Fenster starrend, fand sie ihren Professor darin vor.

"Granger."

Er drehte sich um und sah sie mit einem emotionslosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.

"Sie haben meine Nachricht erhalten", stellte er leise fest.

Hermine nickte. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie seinem Blick standhalten.

Nach einer unangenehmen Pause räusperte er sich und trat langsam auf sie zu. Hermine schluckte. Sie wusste weder, was sie zu erwarten hatte, noch, was sie von seinem Gehabe halten oder gar selbst tun sollte. Und so wartete sie einfach mit klopfendem Herzen ab, was geschehen würde. Seit sie seine Nachricht gelesen hatte, hatte sie hin- und hergerissen überlegt, ob sie sich nicht doch besser für die Dementoren entscheiden sollte, anstatt sich ein weiteres Mal mit ihm in den Kerkern zu treffen. Doch nun war sie hier.

Snape stand jetzt unmittelbar vor ihr und sah auf sie hinab, während sie unsicher und verängstigt zu ihm aufblickte. Seine hohe, dunkle Gestalt war schon an sich eigenartig, was vielleicht mit dem speziellen Ruf zusammenhing, den er an der Schule innehatte. Noch dazu schien sich - wie zum Hohn - jedes Detail seines zerfurchten Gesichts in ihr Gedächtnis brennen zu wollen, ebenso wie sein herber Geruch, den sie mit nichts anderem als dem eines reiferen Mannes zu vergleichen wusste. Am schlimmsten aber war die nur schwer zu verdrängende Tatsache, dass er ihr Lehrer war, womit sie genau genommen nichts in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe verloren hatte.

Sie fröstelte. Wenn das so weiterging, würden ihre Knie einknicken, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

„Was – was werden wir jetzt tun?", fragte sie unbeholfen, nachdem sie entschieden hatte, dass es sinnlos war, noch länger darauf zu warten, dass er den Anfang machte; er hatte sich nicht weiter gerührt.

„Das hängt ganz davon ab, wie Sie sich entschieden haben."

Sie lächelte gequält. „Ich bin hier, also sollten wir anfangen ..."

Nach Worten suchend verstummte sie. Wie sollte sie ihm beibringen, dass sie immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was er von ihr erwartete?

Snape sah sie eine ganze Weile an. Langsam streckte er dann seine Hand nach ihr aus und umfing damit ihr Gesicht.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Die Berührung kam so unerwartet, dass sie überhaupt nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Angespannt schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Dann harrte sie reglos dem aus, was kommen würde.

Seine Finger fühlten sich rau an auf ihrer Haut. Und auch etwas kühl. Kaum merklich strich er mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. Sie erstarrte regelrecht. Was ging hier vor? Was dachte er sich dabei, das zu tun? Was sollte sie davon halten?

"Sie können nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich das alleine tue, Miss Granger", sagte er in einem sanftem Raspeln.

Hermine schlug umgehend die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Seine Stimme so zu hören, war ungewöhnlich.

"Was muss ich tun?"

Langsam öffnete er den Mund. "Was immer Sie möchten."

Gefangen zwischen Weinen und Lachen, schließlich hatte er beim letzten Mal vollkommen anders auf die Nähe zu ihr reagiert, hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie in seinen Nacken. Seine Atmung ging unwillkürlich schneller, als würde er jedem Moment vor ihr zurückschrecken. Doch er tat es nicht.

Als Hermine dann sicher war, dass er sich dazu zwang, stillzuhalten, wagte sie es, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Wenn sie das durchziehen wollte, dann jetzt. Doch ebenso gut war ihr klar, dass es diesmal nicht auf dieselbe Weise wie beim letzten Mal geschehen sollte. Wenigstens etwas wollte sie spüren, wenigstens etwas mitnehmen, das mehr als unangenehme Gefühle beinhaltete. Und wenn es Snape war, der damit in Verbindung stand, dann musste es eben so sein.

In dem Bewusstsein, dass er sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, ertastete sie sichtlich nervös mit den Fingern die Spitzen seiner Strähnen. Das Gefühl war befremdlich, als er aber nichts weiter dagegen einwendete, fuhr sie fort, ihn eingehender zu betrachten. Alleine das versetzte ihr einen Schauder. Doch ihn zu berühren, so verboten es auch war, ließ irgendetwas mit ihr passieren, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Eine Barriere tat sich auf, hinter der ein übermächtiger Gegner auf sie lauerte: Neugierde.

Der Gedanke erschreckte Hermine. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass er hart schluckte. Ein weiterer Schauder erfasste sie und so blickte sie ihm ratlos in die Augen.

"Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll, Professor."

Snape atmete hörbar aus, entgegnete aber nichts darauf.

"Soll ich aufhören?"

Er blinzelte und wirkte mindestens genauso beunruhigt wie sie. "Wollen Sie wirklich eine Antwort darauf, Granger?"

Verbissen schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich, was er von der ganzen Aktion hielt. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte er sie auf dem schnellsten Weg in ihren Turm zurück befördert. So jedoch blieb ihnen beiden kaum eine andere Wahl, als den neuen Plan, sich miteinander vertraut zu machen, in die Tat umzusetzen. Am besten Stück für Stück.

"Sie könnten mir ruhig etwas entgegenkommen", bemerkte sie vorsichtig. "Wenn Sie so steif dastehen, ist das nicht sonderlich ermutigend."

Er kniff die Brauen zusammen. "Was soll ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach tun, Granger?"

Ahnungslos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Sie sind doch hier der mit der Erfahrung, nicht wahr?"

Ein sarkastisches Schnauben entfuhr ihm. "Erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich darauf eingehe."

"Das werde ich nicht. Ich wollte lediglich … Das, was wir hier tun, ist nicht richtig, Professor. Sie selbst haben mir das zu verstehen gegeben."

Snape nahm die Hand hoch und legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. "Vergessen Sie das, ja? Damit wäre uns beiden geholfen - in Anbetracht der Umstände natürlich."

Sie nickte klamm. Vermutlich hatte er recht. Das Thema, dass er immer noch ihr Professor und sie seine Schülerin war, sollten sie nach Möglichkeit nicht weiter vertiefen.

"In Ordnung."

Nachdenklich senkte er den Blick, sodass ihm etliche seiner schwarzen Strähnen vor die Augen fielen. Seine dünnen Lippen vibrierten. "Sollen wir nach nebenan gehen?"

Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Warum war bis jetzt keiner von ihnen darauf gekommen? Hatte auch er diese unangenehme Tatsache bis zuletzt verdrängt? Wieder einmal nickte sie. Verunsichert und abwartend.

Snape machte einen Schritt zurück. Dann streckte er den Arm nach ihr aus und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Wie gebannt starrte Hermine ihn an, ohne sich vom Fleck zu rühren. Sollte sie tatsächlich hier weitermachen? Würde die Anspannung in seinem Schlafzimmer von ihnen abfallen? Wohl kaum. Dennoch griff sie zu, wenn auch zögerlich.

Sie spürte, wie er seine Finger um ihre Hand legte und registrierte, dass er nicht mehr ganz so kühl war wie zuvor, als er ihr Gesicht berührt hatte. Eine eigenartige, fast schon von Angstschweiß begleitete Wärme ging von seiner Berührung aus, nicht unähnlich der ihren. Die Anspannung zwischen ihnen war somit nach wie vor gewaltig; wortlos standen sie da und wagten kaum, sich in die Augen zu sehen.

Snape holte Luft. "Erneut muss ich Sie fragen, ob Sie ..."

Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich bin kein Feigling, Professor. Hören Sie also bitte auf, mich wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln."

Er wippte abwesend mit dem Kopf. "Das ist wohl kaum der Fall."

„Gut", sagte sie mit all ihrem Mut. „Lassen Sie uns gehen."

Auffordernd drückte sie seine Hand. Snape warf ihr von der Seite her einen letzten, eher abschätzig wirkenden Blick zu, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und führte sie durch die Tür nach nebenan.


	7. Eigeninitiative

Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt. So viele Aufrufe jeden Tag und nur so wenig Feedback ... das lässt mich ernsthaft an meinem Verstand zweifeln.

Lg houseghost

xxx

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 7

Eigeninitiative

Im Schlafzimmer gingen die Kerzen an. Snape ließ von ihrer Hand ab und drückte die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Dann, nach einer weiteren gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der sie sich verhalten gegenüber gestanden und angestarrt hatten, seufzte er und schob mit den Fingern seine langen Strähnen zurück.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es leichter wird, Professor."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. "In der Tat."

Hermine machte einen beherzten Schritt auf ihn zu. Unsicher blinzelte sie zu ihm hinauf und deutete mit der Hand auf seinen Umhang. "Darf ich?"

Wie sie den Mut dazu aufbrachte, das zu wagen, wusste sie selbst nicht. Vielleicht hing es damit zusammen, dass sich alles umso mehr zu verkomplizieren schien, je länger sie versuchten, es hinauszuzögern.

Snape nickte kaum merklich. Auch er tat lediglich seine Pflicht und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

Hermine senkte den Blick und widmete sich seinen Schultern. Snape war immer schon groß und schlank gewesen. In diesem Moment jedoch wurde sie den Eindruck nicht los, dass er weitaus übermächtiger als je zuvor auf sie wirkte. Konnte sie das tatsächlich tun? Es war verrückt, trotzdem griff sie mit zittrigen Fingern nach seinem Umhang und streifte ihn von seinen Schultern. Er nahm die Arme hoch und kam ihr zu Hilfe.

Etwas unbeholfen hielt sie dann das Kleidungsstück in den Händen und betrachtete es. Der Stoff war weitaus schwerer als sie gedacht hätte.

"Warum tragen Sie immerzu schwarz?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Snape legte den Kopf schief und beäugte sie kritisch. "Warum sollte ich es nicht tun, Granger?"

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln und reichte ihm den Umhang. Die Vorstellung, ihn in etwas anderem zu sehen, war fast undenkbar. "Sie haben recht. Es steht Ihnen."

Noch ehe sie sich auf die Zunge biss, schließlich stand es ihr nicht zu, so etwas zu sagen, drehte er sich um, glitt zu seinem Sessel hinüber und legte den Umhang über die Lehne. Dann kam er zu ihr zurück.

Interessiert ließ Hermine ihren Blick über seinen dünnen, langen Körper gleiten und beobachtete auch sonst jede seiner Bewegungen, was ihm keinesfalls entging. Ein leises Schnauben entfuhr ihm.

"Kommen Sie ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Granger."

Knallrot klemmte sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. "Woher wollen Sie wissen, was in mir vorgeht, Professor? Ich habe nichts Schlechtes über Sie gedacht."

Er reckte das Kinn in die Höhe. "Angenommen, ich hätte Sie auf dieselbe Weise betrachtet, würden Sie dann auch so denken?"

Beschämt senkte sie dem Blick auf seine Brust. Doch gleich darauf sah sie ihn wieder an.

"Sie haben recht. Hilft es vielleicht, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass ich nie etwas anderes als meinen Professor in Ihnen gesehen habe?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das vollkommen der Wahrheit entspräche, Miss Granger."

Hermine blinzelte verstört. „Was?"

„Sie sahen mich als Ausweg aus Ihrer Misere. Als Option, am Leben zu bleiben."

„Das – das ist richtig", gab sie geknickt zu. „Doch ich verstehe nicht, wie das miteinander im Zusammenhang stehen soll."

„Wirklich? Vielleicht wollen Sie es nicht verstehen. Oder Sie wollen es verdrängen. Aber wenn ich in Ihren Augen ausschließlich ein Professor wäre, wären Sie wohl kaum zu mir gekommen."

Sie schluckte. Snape jedoch wendete sich ungerührt von ihr ab und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür.

„Lassen wir das Granger." Er seufzte und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Haben Sie irgendeinen Hinweis für mich, der mir helfen könnte, Sie zu verstehen?"

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Sie sind eine junge Frau, Miss Granger. Ich bin ein Mann. Und wir stecken beide in einer sehr misslichen Lage. Erkennen Sie das Problem?"

Sie nickte. „Ich glaube schon."

Er zog die Brauen hoch. „Sie glauben?"

„Na ja, im Grunde genommen sind es sogar eine ganze Menge Probleme, die zwischen uns liegen."

Ein leises Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Wenigstens darin sind wir uns einig."

Hermine seufzte und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, was ihm nicht sonderlich zu behagen schien, denn sofort löste er sich von der Tür los und richtete sich kerzengerade vor ihr auf.

„Was haben Sie vor, Granger?", fragte er alarmiert.

Sie nahm ihre Hände hoch und legte sie behutsam auf seine Brust. „Das weiß ich nicht", gab sie ernst zurück, wobei ihr nicht entging, dass sich sein Herzschlag ruckartig beschleunigte. „Jedenfalls haben Sie mir gesagt, ich kann das tun, was ich möchte. Im Moment glaube ich einfach, sollte einer von uns den Anfang machen. Und da Sie es nicht tun, muss ich es sein."

Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf und umschloss mit seinen Fingern ihre Handgelenke. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das zulassen kann!", dröhnte es aus seinem Inneren hervor.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Müssen wir das wirklich noch einmal durchkauen, Professor? Sie sind meine einzige Alternative zu Askaban. Wenn Sie mir nicht helfen wollen, kann keiner es tun. Sagen Sie mir also nicht, Sie könnten das nicht tun, denn Sie haben es bereits getan und werden es wieder tun."

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun!", zischte er zurück.

„Ach ja? So was Ähnliches hat Draco auch behauptet ..."

Snape sperrte entrüstet den Mund auf, als hätte sie ihn zutiefst verletzt. „Würden Sie mich bitte nicht mit Mr. Malfoy vergleichen?"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil das hier etwas völlig anderes ist."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Ich kann schon ... Aber – aber ich will nicht."

Hermine zog die Stirn kraus. „Sie meinen … Sie können nicht, weil Sie nicht wollen?"

„So etwas in der Art."

„Das klingt verrückt, wissen Sie das?"

Er rollte schmerzverzerrt die Mundwinkel zurück. „Die ganze Situation ist verrückt, Granger."

Hermine nickte in Gedanken. „Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn wir das Licht ausmachen. Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, ich wäre jemand anders."

Snape schnaubte leise und drückte sich an ihr vorbei in Richtung Bett. Dort angekommen kroch er über die Matratze, ließ sich der Länge nach mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen darauf nieder und warf ihr einen eigenartigen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen Abscheu und der Aufforderung lag, es ihm gleichzutun.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend folgte Hermine und legte sich mit etwas Abstand zu ihm, während er sie ungläubig und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete. Dann löschte er leise vor sich hinmurmelnd die Kerzen und Hermine fand sich in fast gänzlicher Dunkelheit wieder.

„Besser so, Granger?", fragte er sarkastisch, was ihr das Gefühl vermittelte, dass er eingeschnappt war.

„Keine Ahnung."

Es wurde still und Hermine klemmte die Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Das Gefühl, so im Dunkeln neben ihm zu liegen, war weitaus unangenehmer, als sie gedacht hätte. Sie spürte seine Präsenz, hörte seinen Atem, konnte ihn jedoch nicht sehen.

Nicht lange darauf reckte sie den Oberkörper empor und stützte sich in seine Richtung gewandt auf den Ellenbogen.

„Professor? Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, das Licht wieder anzumachen? Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine meiner brillantesten Ideen war."

„Warum nicht, Granger?", fragte er mit öliger Stimme. „Es hätte den Vorteil, dass Sie mich nicht sehen müssten."

Etwas Irritiert hakte sie nach. „Glauben Sie, dass sich dadurch eine Verbesserung unserer Situation einstellen würde?"

„Sagen Sie es mir, Granger. Wäre es von Vorteil für Sie, mich nicht sehen zu müssen?'"

Wumm! Richtig geraten. Er schien doch tatsächlich zu glauben, dass sie es darauf angelegt hatte, sie wollte das Licht aus haben, um dabei nicht in seine Visage blicken zu müssen.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Ich glaube nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich es nicht mit jemand Unbekanntem tun."

„Aber genau darum geht es, Granger. Sie kennen mich nicht."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Professor. Natürlich gibt es Dinge über Sie, die ich nicht weiß. Aber im Grunde genommen sind Sie kein Fremder für mich."

„Wie überaus erbaulich", schnappte er zurück.

Hermine fischte unbeholfen nach ihrem Zauberstab und zündete die Kerzen wieder an. Dann blinzelte sie zu ihm hinunter, wie er immer noch reglos neben ihr lag und die Zimmerdecke anstarrte.

„Es ist wahr, Professor. Als ich davon erfuhr, was auf mich zukommen sollte, wusste ich schon eine ganze Weile, dass das Ministerium von Voldemorts Anhängern infiltriert war. Und als dann auch noch das Problem mit Draco auftauchte, waren Sie der erste Todesser, der mir in den Sinn kam."

Erst jetzt drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie an. „Wie überaus schmeichelhaft."

Hermine legte den Zauberstab weg und rückte mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen ein Stück näher an ihn heran. „Das sollte eigentlich ein Kompliment sein."

Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Was bringt Sie nur immer wieder auf diese Ideen, Granger? Sie haben wirklich was im Kopf. Doch manchmal schaffen Sie es auf einen Schlag, dass ich Ihren Verstand anzweifle. Oder glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich stolz darauf bin, zu dem geworden zu sein, was ich bin?"

„Nein", sagte sie ernst. „Das glaube ich ganz und gar nicht. Sonst würden Sie wohl kaum zu Dumbledore halten."

Er schnaubte leise und wendete seinen Blick wieder der Zimmerdecke zu.

Nachdenklich streckte Hermine die Hand und ließ ihre Finger über die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust wandern.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam zur Sache kommen, Professor?"

Mit funkelnden schwarzen Augen sah er sie an. „Wie Sie wünschen, Miss."

Ohne lange zu fackeln, nahm er sie bei den Schultern und drückte sie auf das Bett nieder. Dann legte er sich auf sie und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ist es so genehm, Granger?"

Hermine hielt verschreckt den Atem an. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Professor."

Ein kaum merkliches, leicht sarkastisches Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen.

„Wie hätten Sie es denn gerne?"

Sie schluckte. „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Das dachte ich mir."

Für etliche Sekunden sahen sie sich lediglich an. Dann entschied Hermine, aufs Ganze zu gehen. Irgendwann mussten sie die Sache ja hinter sich bringen. Und wenn sie in dem Tempo weitermachten, war das Ministerium schneller zur Stelle, als es ihr lieb war.

Erneut streckte sie zaghaft die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf seine Brust. Snapes Nasenflügel erzitterten. Sonst regte er sich nicht. Ermutigt wagte sie es, den ersten Knopf seines Fracks unterhalb seines Halses zu öffnen.

Wie erstarrt betrachtete er sie, doch abgesehen davon geschah nichts. Und so setzte sie ihre Arbeit fort und widmete sich Knopf für Knopf seiner Brust.

Als sie dann oberhalb seiner Taille angelangt war, zog sie die Hand zurück und lächelte verunsichert zu ihm hinauf.

„Jetzt sind Sie dran, Professor."

Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Dann setzte er sich auf und legte seine Hände zu beiden Seiten ihrer Hüften auf ihren Sweater. Doch kaum hatte er sie dort berührt, zog er seine Hände wieder zurück.

„Das ist verrückt", hörte sie ihn mit rauer Stimme sagen.

„Ich weiß."

„Wieso … Was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei, Granger? Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde das tun?"

Sie zuckte wie gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Es war Ihre Idee, dass wir uns miteinander vertraut machen."

„Gewiss", zischelte er zwischen eng aufeinanderliegenden Lippen hervor. „Doch keineswegs so."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Wie dann, Professor?"

Snape nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Sie haben Angst, ist es das? Sie haben Angst, die Sache könnte außer Kontrolle geraten ... Dass ich das nicht gleich gemerkt habe! Deshalb wollten Sie mich beim letzten Mal nicht ausziehen. Oh mein Gott! Ich war ja so naiv!"

Sichtlich aufgebrachte fuhr er sie an: „Was faseln Sie da?"

Hermine lachte auf. „Sie sind ein großer Mann, Snape. Sie spionieren für Dumbledore Voldemort aus, aber Sie haben Angst, Sie könnten sich in irgendetwas verrennen, das Sie nicht kontrollieren können."

Er klappte den Mund auf. „Das ist nicht wahr!"

Siegessicher nickte sie. „Doch, ist es. Vielleicht kann Voldemort Sie nicht durchschauen. Ich bezweifle sogar, dass Dumbledore es voll und ganz kann. Aber ich bin eine Frau. Ihre Augen, Ihre zurückweisende Haltung … Sie haben Angst, Gefallen daran zu finden."

„Was?"

„Sie verraten sich selbst. Und obendrein belügen Sie sich noch, wenn Sie es abstreiten."

„Das ist wohl der Gipfel!"

Hermine schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist die Wahrheit. Sie ziehen sich zurück, damit niemand hinter Ihr Geheimnis kommen kann. Im Grunde genommen aber sind Sie lediglich ein einsamer, eigenbrötlerischer Kauz."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, reckte sie ihren Oberkörper empor und zog sich den Sweater über den Kopf.

Snape starrte sie mit geweiteten Augen und einem verzerrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Was tun Sie da, Granger?"

„Irgendjemand sollte den Anfang machen, Professor. Die Zeit läuft uns davon."

Noch während er offenbar nach Worten suchend auf ihr hockte, schnappte sie sich schon ihr T-Shirt und riss es sich vom Leib.

„Wir haben nur noch ein paar Stunden", fuhr sie energisch fort. „Wenn Sie also heute nichts Besseres mehr vorhaben, wäre es angebracht, nicht noch länger zu warten."

Als er immer noch nicht auf sie reagierte, griff Hermine nach den restlichen Knöpfen, die seinen Körper vor ihr verhüllten, um sie zu öffnen. Erst jetzt kehrte scheinbar das Leben in ihn zurück. Blitzartig griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie davon ab.

„Lassen Sie mich das machen. Sie sollten das nicht tun müssen."

Hermine rang nach Atem, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wirkte nicht mehr nur verzerrt, sondern vielmehr besorgt.

Unbedacht benetzte sie ihre Lippen und nickte. Er hatte recht. Was sie hier taten, war falsch.

Dann legte sie sich auf das Bett zurück und sah dabei zu, wie er mit flinken Fingern die restlichen Knöpfe seines schwarzen Gewands öffnete und sich daraus befreite.

Für einen winzigen Moment war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie überkommen hatte, als sie die Initiative ergriffen hatte, es selbst zu tun. Jetzt, als er wie üblich mit energischem Ausdruck in den Augen vor ihr aufragte, wirkte alles wieder wie es zuvor war. Die Welt jedoch, in der sie lebten, war nicht mehr dieselbe.


	8. Destructive conflict

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 8

Destructive conflict

Der Anblick von Snape in einem weißen Hemd versetzte Hermine fast in einen Schockzustand. Es war so gut wie unmöglich, nicht auf seine sich darunter abzeichnende Form zu sehen. Sie selbst trug obenrum nur noch ihren BH, doch der Professor hatte zwischenzeitlich seine Augen nicht eine Sekunde von den ihren genommen. Mit fast bewundernswerter Standhaftigkeit vermied er es, sie eingehender zu betrachten. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach Furcht, die ihn davon abhielt, sie anzusehen, ganz so, wie Hermine gedacht hatte.

Noch nie hatte sie ihren Professor in etwas anderem als seinen schwarzen Sachen gesehen. Verstohlen lugte sie zu ihm hinauf und erblickte eine schiefe Grimasse, die ihr entgegen grinste.

"Sind Sie immer noch der Meinung, dass Sie das wollen?", fragte er zynisch.

Hermine nickte. "Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen."

Ein belustigtes Schnauben entfuhr ihm. "Selbst wenn das die Wahrheit wäre, wäre es töricht, so zu denken."

"Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Ich muss mich den Gegebenheiten stellen."

Er nickte knapp. Dann widmete er sich mit flinken Fingern zielgerichtet dem Tuch an seinem Hals und den Knöpfen des Hemds. Zuerst waren die Ärmel dran, dann folgte sein Oberkörper.

Hermine schauderte unbewusst. Bereits jetzt konnte sie hin und wieder einen Blick auf seine fahle Haut erhaschen. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da schob er den dünnen Stoff von seinen Schultern und ließ das Hemd auf das Bett gleiten.

"Was sagen Sie jetzt?"

Irgendwann im Laufe des Prozesses hatte sie den Atem angehalten und ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. Mit wässrigen Augen starrte sie auf seine flache, unbehaarte Brust, deren Haut in unregelmäßigen Abständen mit Narben und Blutergüssen überzogen war. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie zu ihm hinauf - alles war besser als dieser Anblick. Doch wie war es dazu gekommen, dass er so aussah? War es Voldemort, der dahinterstecke? Urplötzlich schämte sie sich zutiefst für das, was sie zuvor gesagt hatte. Genau genommen wusste sie nicht einmal, wie sie ihm jetzt noch in die Augen sehen sollte.

"Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe", erklärte sie mit bebenden Lippen. Snape für seinen Teil sah sie abschätzig an, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern. "Sie sind kein Feigling. Und Sie hatten recht - ich kenne Sie nicht."

Er schluckte. Offenbar hatte auch er trotz seines überzogenen Gehabes alle Mühe, die Fassung zu wahren.

"Unter anderen Umständen würde ich das wohl kaum als Entschuldigung akzeptieren, Granger. In Ihrem besonderen Fall aber mache ich eine Ausnahme."

Sie nickte klamm. "Danke, Sir."

Seufzend wendete er den Blick ab. In Hermine aber überschlug sich alles. Einerseits wäre sie am liebsten aufgesprungen und davon gelaufen, da er aber immer noch auf ihr saß, war das kaum möglich. Jedenfalls wusste sie, dass es an ihr war, etwas zu tun. Und so entschied sie sich für das Ungewöhnlichste, was ihr in den Sinn kam: sie nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange.

Snape zuckte zusammen und starrte sie mit verstörtem Blick an. Hermine aber ließ nicht locker. Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über seine raue Haut. Sein Atem ging schneller. Er kniff die Augen zu engen, fast schon bedrohlichen Schlitzen zusammen. Doch es war ihr gleich. Innerlich vollkommen zerrissen sammelte Hermine all ihren Mut und fuhr mit ihren Fingern seinen Hals entlang, hinab zu seiner Brust. Auf seinem Körper tauchte eine Gänsehaut auf. Doch abgesehen von der pulsierenden Vene an seinem Hals und seinem wild schlagenden Herzen hielt er vollkommen still.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Hand über seine Brust gleiten und spürte seine kühle Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen. An einer Stelle unterhalb seines Schlüsselbeins hielt sie inne.

"Was haben Sie Dumbledore versprochen, dass er Sie das tun lässt?"

Langsam öffnete er den Mund. "Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass dem so ist?"

Hermine räusperte sich. Dass er so reagieren würde, überraschte sie kaum.

„Diese Narbe hier stammt von einem Cruciatus, Professor. Jemand hat also einen gezielten Fluch auf sie abgefeuert, der hier an dieser Stelle auf Ihren Körper geprallt ist. Harry hat bereits Erfahrungen mit dem Cruciatus gemacht. Aber das hier ist etwas anderes. Äußerlich wirkt die Narbe beinahe, als hätten Sie einen bedrohlich gefährlichen Stromschlag abbekommen, woraus ich schließe, dass der Fluch weitaus mehr als nur einige Sekunden angedauert hat."

Er schluckte und Hermine konnte spüren, dass ihn ihre direkte Art verunsicherte.

"Das geht Sie nichts an, Granger" , entgegnete er kühl.

"Das dachte ich mir. Und trotzdem möchte ich es wissen. Ich will es verstehen."

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten auf. "Dann muss ich Sie dringend bitten, davon Abstand zu nehmen."

Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Sie können ganz schön stur sein, wissen Sie das?"

Snape zog eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe. "Ich wüsste nicht, was das, was ich außerhalb dieser Räumlichkeiten tue, etwas mit unserer Abmachung zu tun hat."

"Für Sie mag das in diesem Punkt stimmen, wobei mir durchaus bewusst ist, dass Sie ebenso wie ich dazu tendieren, sich Wissen anzueignen."

Snape beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr hinab, sodass er mit seinem Gesicht ganz nahe an ihrem war. Einige seiner Strähnen berührten sanft ihre Wangen. "Dann sollten Sie in diesem Fall darauf verzichten, die Gegebenheiten zu hinterfragen."

Hermine seufzte. "Wie Sie meinen."

Mit bebenden Nasenflügeln richtete er seinen Oberkörper wieder auf. "Sind Sie dann fertig?"

Sie stockte und sah ihn unbeholfen an.

"Können wir weitermachen, Granger? Oder wollen Sie noch mehr herausfinden, das Sie nichts angeht?"

Schnell biss sie sich auf die Lippe. "Das möchte ich tatsächlich, Professor. Aber wenn Sie nicht dazu in Stimmung sind, dürfte das wohl kaum zu etwas führen."

„Ganz recht. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung."

Hermine lächelte verhalten. "Wie Sie wollen. Von mir aus können Sie weitermachen."

Mit einem Mal war er es, der ins Stocken geriet.

"Wissen Sie, ich glaube nicht, dass wir auf diese Art besonders große Fortschritte erzielen werden ..."

Er verzog bitter die Mundwinkel. "Dann machen Sie einen Vorschlag, Granger. Einen einzigen, vernünftigen Vorschlag!"

So plötzlich wie ihr Lächeln aufgetaucht war, verschwand es wieder. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte etwas Befremdliches an sich, das ihr ganz und gar nicht geheuer war.

„Kommen Sie! Ich warte."

Ahnungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll, Professor."

„Da haben wir es! Genau genommen haben Sie das Recht, mich so zu betiteln verspielt, Granger."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe nur getan, was ich tun musste! Ich wusste nicht weiter. Ich – ich war mit meinem Latein am Ende, als ich zu Ihnen kam, um Sie um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er süßlich. „Was erwarten Sie dann von mir? Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht die Kleider vom Leib reißen und Sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit ficken? Oder haben Sie es lieber, wenn ich Sie zur Begrüßung stürmisch in die Arme nehme, bevor ich Sie in meinem Klassenzimmer flachlege? Nein? Gut. Was halten Sie dann von zärtlichen Küssen? Mit mir, Ihrem Professor?"

Hermine rang nach Worten, während er sich angestrengt mit den Händen durch die langen Strähnen fuhr. Schon mehrmals hatte sie sich gefragt, wann er endlich Klartext reden würde. Jetzt, wo es soweit war, wusste sie nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

"Ich denke sehr wohl, dass nichts davon Ihren Vorstellungen von einem Aufeinandertreffen mit mir entspricht", sagte er angestrengt. „Vergeben Sie mir meine Zurückhaltung. Ich habe mich lediglich bemüht, Ihnen keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Doch da Sie so überaus eifrig bei der Sache sind, ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um damit aufzuhören. Sie sind zu jung, um das zu begreifen, was Sie mir antun, Granger. Verstehen Sie mich?" Sein harscher Ton ließ keine Zweifel daran, wie schwer es für ihn war, ihr diese Erklärung abzugeben. „Ich bin um einiges Älter als Sie. Und obendrein bin ich Ihr Lehrer. Außerdem spioniere ich, wie Sie wissen, für Dumbledore. Das bedeutet, dass ich jeden Tag Gefahr laufe, aufzufliegen, sollte mein Kopf auch nur einmal nicht klar sein. Machen Sie sich bloß keine Illusionen, Granger. Worum Sie mich gebeten haben, belastet mich weitaus mehr, als Sie sich vorstellen können. Beten Sie also, dass ich am Leben bleibe, solange ich von Nutzen für Sie bin, denn der Dunkle Lord würde nicht zögern, mich dafür zu töten, wenn er auch nur etwas wittern würde, was seine Pläne durchkreuzt, was durch Ihr Eingreifen offensichtlich geschehen ist. Unter diesen Umständen können Sie also nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich den hingebungsvollen Verführer spiele, ebenso wenig, wie ich es von Ihnen erwarten kann."

„Aber Sie sagten doch ..."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe", zischte er sie an. „Aber das geschah alleine zu Ihrem Schutz, um die Sache für Sie angenehmer zu gestalten."

„Wenn das so ist, hätten Sie mir das nicht anbieten sollen", antwortete sie zur Gänze getroffen.

Snape holte tief Luft. Dann sah er sie eindringlich an. „Vielleicht ist das so, Granger. Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das betrifft. Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich ebenso hilflos bin wie Sie. Meine Position verbietet es mir, Ihnen näher zu kommen. Trotzdem habe ich unüberwindbare Hürden zwischen uns überschritten. Was Sie hier von mir verlangen grenzt an eine nicht zu beschönigende Abartigkeit. Hören Sie also auf, derartige Forderungen zu stellen, denen ich nur schwer nachkommen kann und möchte."

„Dann denken Sie nicht daran und tun Sie ihre Pflicht", warf sie unbedacht ein.

Snape klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Meine Pflicht? Miss Granger, meine Pflicht wäre es gewesen, Sie davor zu bewahren. Da ich aber nicht den Einfluss besitze, das Ministerium umzustimmen, ohne meine Tarnung zu gefährden, gab es keine Möglichkeit, zu interferieren. Nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore war in der Lage, etwas für Sie zu tun."

„Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, er hat alles versucht, mich davor zu bewahren, Dracos Frau zu werden? Wirklich alles?"

Eine kleine Pause trat ein, ehe er darauf antwortete. „Jeder von uns hat seine Opfer zu erbringen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie das heute verstehen. Glauben Sie mir, Ihre Jugend mag Ihnen vieles verzeihen. Ebenso wie Ihre Unerfahrenheit. Für mich ist es dafür zu spät. Belassen wir es dabei, in Ordnung?"

Hermine schluckte schwer über die geradezu erschreckende Abgeschlagenheit in seiner Stimme. "Sie sind also bereit, über meine Fehler hinwegzusehen, weil ich noch _jung_ und unerfahren bin? Ist es das?"

"Unter anderem."

"Aber das ist nicht das, was ich darüber denke. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, was wir tun! Genau deshalb kann ich Ihre Konflikte verstehen. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir nicht darauf aufbauen können."

"Hören Sie endlich auf, sich etwas vorzumachen! Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie mich angegafft haben!"

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Erst jetzt schien ihr zu dämmern, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte. Beschämt über ihr naives Verhalten von zuvor biss sie sich auf die Lippe.

„Aber das wollte ich nicht", beteuerte sie kläglich. „Meine Reaktion hatte auch gar nichts mit Ihrem Alter zu tun … Professor, bitte, Sie müssen mir glauben! Ich war einfach nur überrascht. Denken Sie nicht, dass das in unserem Fall gerechtfertigt ist? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was mich erwarten würde, wenn ich Sie unbekleidet sehe. Ich hatte lediglich ..."

"Was? Mitleid? Das können Sie sich sparen! Ich weiß selbst, dass ich nicht Ihren Vorstellungen von jemandem entspreche, mit dem man das Bett teilen möchte. Aber genau das ist es, worum es hier geht, Granger. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Es wurde still und Hermine senkte den Blick zurück auf seine sich vor Anspannung schnell hebende und senkende Brust. Nach all den mit seinem Ausbruch in Verbindung stehenden gefallenen Worten und verletzten Gefühlen war es absurd, sich weiter damit auseinanderzusetzen. Immerhin ging es um Snape. Hermine brauchte nur seinen Körper, um ihr Überleben zu sichern, genau wie er es gesagt hatte. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Vor allem nicht ihn selbst.


	9. Pflichterfüllung

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 9

Pflichterfüllung

Snape fuhr sich zum wiederholten Male mit den Händen durch die Haare und Hermine grübelte derweil im Stillen vor sich hin. Im Grunde genommen konnte ihr also egal sein, was mit ihm los war, solange er seine Pflicht gegenüber Draco erfüllte, was zugleich bedeutete, ihr aus der Klemme zu helfen.

Ermutigt durch diesen Gedanken reckte sie das Becken in die Höhe, was sich aufgrund seines Gewichts auf ihrem Körper als etwas schwierig erwies.

Sofort läuteten seine Alarmglocken und er zischte sie an: „Was haben Sie jetzt wieder vor?"

Hermine hielt inne. „Wenn Sie mich nicht anfassen wollen, lassen Sie es bleiben. Ich bin sicher, Sie finden auch einen anderen Weg, zu mir zu gelangen."

„Worauf Sie sich verlassen können!"

„Ha! Sehen Sie? Ihre Art ist nicht gerade sonderlich umgänglich. Kein Wunder, dass Sie so in Verruf geraten sind!"

„Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt scheißegal, Granger. Bei der Vielzahl an Problemen, die ich am Hals habe, ist das meine geringste Sorge. Außerdem sollten Sie sich um Ihren eigenen Kram kümmern, nicht wahr?"

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was Sie da sagen, glauben Sie doch selbst nicht! Aber in einem Punkt muss ich Ihnen zustimmen: es sollte mich nicht weiter kümmern. Eigenartig ist nur, dass ich Ihnen deutlich mehr Courage zugetraut hätte, Professor. Doch wie es aussieht, habe ich mich erneut in Ihnen getäuscht."

„Ist das zu fassen? Das klang aber vorhin noch ganz anders", schnappte er zurück.

„Das ist richtig. Doch nun bin ich zu der Übereinstimmung gekommen, dass es durchaus Bereiche gibt, in denen Sie noch etwas lernen müssen."

Ein schiefes Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Sie stecken wie immer voller Überraschungen, Granger. Aber bilden Sie sich ja nicht zu viel darauf ein. Mein Urteilsvermögen scheint in Anbetracht unserer Lage etwas getrübt zu sein."

Hermine rollte abwertend mit den Augen und reckte ein weiteres Mal das Becken in die Höhe, doch alles war vergeblich. Snape rührte sich nicht. Als er auch auf einen auffordernden Blick hin nicht reagierte, wurde es ihr zu bunt.

„Professor, wären Sie eventuell so nett, ein Stück nach unten zu rutschen, damit ich meine Hose aufmachen kann? Es sei denn, Sie legen es darauf an, da unten von mir befummelt zu werden."

So plötzlich wie er mit dem Unterleib in die Höhe schoss, schien ihm erst jetzt zu dämmern, dass er noch immer auf ihr hockte.

„Danke."

Hermine öffnete mit zittrigen Fingern den Knopf ihrer Jeans. Ganz so mutig, wie sie sein wollte, war sie nicht. Als sie daraufhin verunsichert aufblickte, sah sie, dass er sie mit hochgezogener Braue musterte.

„Müssen Sie mich immer so ansehen, Professor?"

Snape rollte die Mundwinkel zurück. „Ich glaube, das Licht auszumachen, war eine hervorragende Idee, Granger. Wie wäre es, wenn wir es noch einmal damit versuchen?"

Sie seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mich dabei nicht sonderlich wohl gefühlt. Die Vorstellung, im Dunkeln neben ihnen zu liegen, war beunruhigender als ich gedacht hätte. Ich glaube also nicht, dass ich das durchziehen kann, wenn Sie im Dunkeln auf mir liegen. Es gibt mir das eigenartige Gefühl, erdrückt zu werden."

„Erdrückt? Verzeihen Sie, aber meine körperliche Konstitution ist nun alles andere als erdrückend."

„Oh. Das meinte ich auch gar nicht. Es hat vielmehr damit zu tun, dass ich gern weiß, was um mich herum passiert."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Na schön. Wir machen das zusammen, Granger."

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Das Ausziehen."

Hermine spürte, dass sie knallrot anlief. Er hingegen schien immer farbloser zu werden.

„In Ordnung."

Mit deutlicher Zurückhaltung im Blick blinzelte er sie zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an. „Bereit?"

Sie nickte. Fast zeitgleich widmeten sie sich dann ihren Hosen und befreiten sich umständlich daraus, wobei jeder für sich peinlich genau darauf achtete, dem anderen nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Am Ende hatte Hermine nur noch ihren BH und ihr Höschen an. Snape kauerte in einer schwarzen Shorts über ihr.

Wenn Hermine gedacht hatte, dass er dürr war, hatte sie sich nicht getäuscht. Erst jetzt, als sie ihn verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ziemlich abgemagert aussah. Das Dunkle Mal, das sie bisher nicht weiter beachtet hatte, wirkte geradezu grotesk auf seinem sehnigen Arm.

„Sie sollten mehr essen, Professor", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Er stieß ein leises Schnauben aus. „Keinen Appetit, Granger."

Unbeholfen räusperte sie sich. „Und jetzt? Sollten wir den Rest nicht auch ausziehen?"

Der Gedanke, gänzlich nackt vor ihm zu liegen war mindestens genauso befremdlich für sie, wie der an das, was danach kommen würde. Sie erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen, die sie empfunden hatte, als er in sie eingedrungen war. Doch so sehr sie ihn dafür hassen und verurteilen wollte, konnte sie es nicht. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, hoffnungsvoll und verzweifelt. Was hatte sie da anders zu erwarten gehabt?

Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde stieg die Nervosität in ihr an. Umso dankbarer war sie, als er sich, ohne länger um den heißen Brei zu reden, aus seiner Shorts befreite. Und so tat sie es ihm gleich, bis sie hüllenlos vor ihm lag und er sich auf ihr platzierte.

Hermines Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals. Seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren, war so ganz anders als erwartet. Eigenartig, doch keinesfalls unangenehm. Außerdem musste sie ihm positiv anrechnen, dass er es vermieden hatte, auf ihre Brüste zu starren. Im Grunde genommen hatte jeder seinen Blick auf den des anderen fixiert, damit es nicht zu weiteren peinlichen Situationen kommen konnte.

"Versuchen Sie, sich zu beruhigen, Granger. Je mehr Sie sich verkrampfen, desto unangenehmer wird es werden."

Hermine schnaubte. "Sie sprechen wohl aus Erfahrung."

Er legte den Kopf schief. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass diese Theorie auf allgemein bekannten Erfahrungswerten beruht."

Sie schloss kommentarlos die Augen und atmete durch. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. "Also gut, Professor, tun Sie es."

Er presste seine ohnehin schon dünnen Lippen aufeinander und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze ab. Hermine wusste kaum, wo sie hinsehen sollte. Sämtliche Muskeln seines dünnen Körpers wirkten angespannt. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Jede Falte und Pore seiner fahlen Haut stach ihr deutlicher als je zuvor ins Auge. Zumindest aus der Perspektive, in der sie sich befanden. Unterhalb seiner Nase glänzte Schweiß. Und das, obwohl sie erst am Anfang der Misere standen.

Erneut rief sie sich ins Bewusstsein, dass es auch für ihn alles andere als ein Vergnügen war, das mit ihr zu tun. Besonders hilfreich war der Gedanke aber nicht. Innigst wünschte sie sich, er hätte sie davor wenigstens irgendwo berührt, um endlich die Scheu voreinander zu verlieren, doch davon waren sie weit entfernt.

Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Körper - dass sein Unterleib hart und fordernd bereit war, war nun nicht mehr zu verleugnen. Es irritierte sie, wie er das trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen gesagt worden war, tun konnte. Kurz darauf spürte sie erneut den stechenden Schmerz, als er in sie eindrang. Ein beiderseitiges Aufstöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Doch anstatt sich weiter zu bewegen, hielt er schwer atmend inne und sah sie an.

"Es tut mir leid, Granger."

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und blinzelte zu ihm hinauf. Das war in einem Moment wie diesem so ziemlich das Letzte, was sie erwartet hatte. Unweigerlich schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

"Sie müssen sich nicht dafür entschuldigen, Professor", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. "Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld."

Er schauderte, wobei sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen vor Anspannung feuchten Körper legte. "Und Sie müssen nicht meinetwegen lügen."

"Das tue ich nicht", flüsterte sie leise.

"Warum weinen Sie dann?"

Ja, warum eigentlich? Sie wusste es selbst nicht. Doch dass es dabei nicht mehr nur um sie und ihre eigenen Opfer ging, war offensichtlich.

Ungläubig suchte sie nach Worten. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass seine Entschuldigung aufrichtig geklungen hatte, konnte den Fluss der Tränen stoppen, die sich so vehement einen Weg nach außen bahnen wollten.

Snape verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen Arm. Ein blitzartiges Zucken schoss durch ihren Unterleib, das den Schmerz für eine Sekunde wieder aufleben ließ, ehe er in ein erträgliches Maß abflaute. Seine andere Hand strich ihr eine Strähne zur Seite. "Wenn Sie mich bitten, damit aufzuhören, werde ich es tun, Granger."

"Ich weiß, dass Sie das würden."

"Wirklich? Was macht Sie da so sicher?"

"Ich sagte Ihnen, dass ich Ihnen vertraue. Wir ziehen das durch."

"Wie Sie meinen. Ich würde Sie jedoch für weitaus mutiger halten, sich den Dementoren auszuliefern, als das hier zu beenden."

Hermine schüttelte matt den Kopf. "Sie lügen, Professor. Außerdem ist das keine Option für mich, also machen Sie weiter."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, wendete er den Blick von ihr ab. Ruckartig zog er sich dann zurück und schob sich, begleitet von einem unterdrückten Grollen, in ihren Körper.

Hermine krallte die Hände in das Betttuch. Im Vergleich zum letzten Mal jedoch war der Schmerz zurückgegangen. Das Gefühl war dennoch eigenartig. Auch sein verhärmter Ausdruck war nicht gerade erbaulich. Gab es denn nicht irgendetwas, das sie tun konnten, um das hier angenehmer ablaufen zu lassen?

In dem Bemühen, keine weitere Verzögerung des Ablaufs hervorzurufen, schließlich wollten sie es beide hinter sich bringen, konzentrierte Hermine sich ganz auf das Geschehen; das schwere Geräusch seiner Atmung, jede seiner Bewegungen, das Rascheln des Bettzeugs unter ihren Körpern...

Erneut war sie eine Gefangene ihrer eigenen Gedanken. Doch im Prinzip tat jeder von ihnen, wozu er sich gezwungen sah, um sich das zu holen, was sie beide wie vereinbart ans Ziel bringen sollte.


	10. Breeding

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 10

Breeding

Wie schön konnte eine Berührung sein, die man sich herbeisehnte. Eine zärtliche, scheinbar unbedeutende Geste, geschenkt von jemand ganz besonderem...

Hermine hatte versucht, die Augen zu schließen, um sich vorzustellen, es wäre so. Das, was sie hier tat, würde mit jemandem geschehen, den sie von ganzem Herzen liebte. Doch es half nichts. Sie konnte ihn nicht ausblenden. Sie musste ihn einfach ansehen. Ihn, Snape. Ihn, ihren Professor.

Seine Bewegungen waren keinesfalls grob. Und trotzdem spürte sie, dass sie nicht ihr galten, sondern lediglich dem Zweck, das Ziel zu erreichen; die Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Gab es einen Weg, das zu erklären? Konnte man das überhaupt irgendwie begreifen? Zwei Menschen, die sich nicht liebten ... Zwei Menschen, die von der Gesellschaft zu etwas gezwungen wurden, das sie eigentlich nie tun würden. Etwas, das keiner von ihnen wollte oder gar zu rechtfertigen wusste. Etwas Absurdes, etwas das ihre Seelen in Aufruhr versetzte...

In der ersten Minute, seit sie aufgehört hatten, miteinander zu reden, hatte sie noch geweint. Doch langsam waren die Tränen versiegt. Sie kannte die Wahrheit, die sie aneinander fesselte. Eine bittersüße Pille mit fauligem Nachgeschmack. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Er tat es auch nicht. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinn. Nicht mutwillig, nicht in Verbindung mit Wollust oder Gewalt. Jedenfalls vermittelte er ihr nicht das Gefühl, sie zu etwas zu zwingen, das er sich unbedingt holen wollte. Sie mussten es schlicht und ergreifend tun, um zu überleben. So, wie es im Laufe der Zeitgeschichte vielleicht schon etliche Male geschehen war. Ihre Körper waren Mittel zum Zweck. Sie dienten dazu, den Gesetzen gerecht zu werden, die irgendjemand geschaffen hatte. Jemand wie Voldemort zum Beispiel. Jemand, der die Erhaltung der Zaubererschaft sicherstellen wollte.

So paradox es auch klang, Hermine war keine reinblütige Hexe, dennoch war sie Opfer der Vorstellungen eines Wahnsinnigen geworden. Warum? Weil sie aufgrund ihrer Verbindung zu Harry Potter in den Mittelpunkt des öffentlichen Interesses geraten war. Und natürlich, weil sie besondere Gaben hatte.

Im Prinzip kam das, was das Ministerium mit dem Heiratsgesetz ins Leben gerufen hatte, einem Zuchtprogramm für ausgewählte Hexen und Zauberer gleich, die den Fortbestand der magischen Gesellschaft sichern sollten. Einer Elite. Die Ironie des Ganzen war nur, dass der eigentliche Vater ihrer künftigen Kinder nicht dazu in der Lage war, seiner Pflicht nachzukommen. Genau deswegen hatte sie sich an Snape gewandt. Einen Todesser, der alle Anforderungen erfüllen konnte. Zumindest die, die das Ministerium gestellt hatte. Was Hermine selbst davon hielt, war eine andere Sache; von ihm ganz zu schweigen. Es war ein stilles, schmerzliches Geheimnis, das nur sie und der Professor miteinander teilten. Etwas, das niemals jemand erfahren durfte. Selbst dann nicht, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie Gefahr liefen, ein neues Leben zu erschaffen.


	11. Beschmutzt

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 11

Beschmutzt

Die Anspannung in ihm wuchs, kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Seine Atmung kam in schnellen Zügen. Für Hermine war es nur ein weiteres Zeichen, dass er kurz davor stand, den Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Dann passierte es. Snape streckte den Kopf nach hinten, ließ die Augen in den Schädel zurückrollen und löste sich in ihr los.

Was dabei in ihr vorging, war ebenso sonderbar wie die Situation an sich. Zwar hatte sie ihn schon einmal so erlebt, doch diesmal hatte sie wesentlich mehr Zeit gehabt, sich auf ihn anstatt auf die Schmerzen zu konzentrieren, die sie damals heimgesucht hatten.

Irgendwo zwischen Abscheu und Faszination gefangen beobachtete sie jede seiner Regungen, hörte das tiefe Grollen seiner Stimme, die in seinem Schlafzimmer in den Kerkern widerhallte. Dann war es vorbei. Am ganzen Körper bebend zog er sich zurück und rollte sich von ihr. Neben ihr auf dem Bett blieb er liegen, klatschnass, die Hände wie zuletzt über dem Gesicht zusammengeschlagen, als könne er damit alles verbergen. Doch das konnte er nicht.

Hermine kam nicht umhin, ihm mit ihren Blicken zu folgen. Im Grunde genommen gab es nichts, was sie jetzt noch voreinander verbergen mussten, so zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass sie nackt nebeneinander in seinem Bett lagen.

Nach einigen unangenehmen Minuten des Schweigens räusperte sie sich. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Ihr Bad benutze?" Ihre Stimme kam lediglich einem Flüstern gleich.

Snape ließ die Hände sinken und sah sie mit einem wilden Ausdruck auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht und starren Augen an.

„Nein. Es ist gleich da drüben."

Sie blinzelte verlegen. „Ich weiß."

Er nickte. Da sie nicht vorhatte, ihm freien Blick auf ihre nackte Rückseite zu gewähren, schnappte sie sich sein Hemd, das er zuvor auf dem Bett zurückgelassen hatte.

„Haben Sie was dagegen, wenn ich … wenn ich mir das borge?"

Er atmete aus. „Nur zu."

Von dem bedrückenden Gedanken begleitet, dass es so ziemlich das Letzte war, jetzt auch noch etwas von ihm auf ihrem Leib haben zu wollen, hüllte sie sich darin ein, während er sie kommentarlos, dafür aber mit einer hochgezogenen Braue musterte. Schnell wie der Wind eilte sie ins Bad und schloss sich darin ein.

Kaum war sie allein, riss sie sich sein Hemd vom Körper und schleuderte es angewidert auf den Boden.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Wie sollte sie das ein weiteres Mal durchstehen?

Zitternd wackelte sie zur Dusche hinüber und drehte das warme Wasser auf. Dann, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stieg sie hinein und schnappte sich die Seife, mit der sie wie wild ihren Körper abschrubbte. Minutenlang. Das heiße Wasser brannte auf ihrer Haut, der ganze Raum war erfüllt von Dampf. Doch so sehr sie sich auch abmühte, sich reinzuwaschen, das Gefühl, beschmutzt zu sein, wollte nicht weichen. Ebenso wenig wie der Gedanke an den schuldigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht, ihn da mit hineinzuziehen? Wie konnte sie ihn um Hilfe für etwas bitten, das er im Grunde genommen gar nicht hatte ausschlagen können? Er hatte recht gehabt: die Dementoren wären die bessere Wahl gewesen ... Vielleicht wäre es jetzt schon längst vorbei. Vielleicht wäre sie längst nicht mehr am Leben, wenn sie sich von Anfang an geweigert hätte, nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Misere zu suchen. Dann wäre wenigstens seine Seele nicht weiter in Gefahr gebracht worden. Doch er war ein Todesser. Snape wusste, was es hieß, Dinge zu tun, die normale Menschen nie in Kauf nehmen würden. Er wusste, wie es war, jemanden sterben zu lassen. Oder etwa nicht?

Starr vor Schreck schluchzte sie auf. Sie hatte nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Was hatte er getan und was nicht? Seine eigenen Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn. Vielleicht hatte er ja noch nie jemanden ermordet. Aber wenn doch, was dann? Was wusste sie überhaupt über ihn? Wieso machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, was sie ihm zugemutet hatte, wenn es doch nur Snape war?

Verstört drehte sie das Wasser ab und schnappte sich das erstbeste Handtuch, das sie finden konnte. Es roch dezent nach Waschmittel, weitaus mehr aber nach ihm. Dennoch hüllte sie sich darin ein und verließ mit glasigen Augen das Bad.


	12. Soulmate

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 12

Soulmate

Zurück im Schlafzimmer fand sie ihn in seiner schwarzen Hose mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett liegend vor. Seine Augen waren starr an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet.

Hermine seufzte und kam auf ihn zu. Zögerlich setzte sie sich neben ihn an den Bettrand. "Ich denke, wir sollten reden, Professor."

"Das denke ich nicht", erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme. Seine Laune war offenbar im Keller angelangt.

"Doch, das sollten wir."

Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie emotionslos an. "Wozu?"

"Weil ich jede Menge Fragen an Sie habe. Es gibt so viel, das ich nicht über Sie weiß."

"Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", zischte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen hervor.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Könnten Sie das bitte lassen?"

Er zog eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe. "Was tue ich denn?"

"Das wissen Sie genau. Sie machen sich über mich und unsere Situation lustig. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Weg ist, um damit fertig zu werden."

"Jeder verarbeitet Erlebnisse auf seine Art."

"Das ist richtig. Deshalb wollte ich gerne mit Ihnen reden. Ich habe nachgedacht, Professor."

Er schnaubte. "Und worüber, Miss Granger, haben Sie nachgedacht?"

"Über Sie. Zum Beispiel würde ich gerne wissen, ob Sie schon einmal einen Menschen getötet haben."

Plötzlich hellwach richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken und vor dem Schoß ineinander verschränkten Fingern gegen das Kopfende des Bettes.

"Wozu wollen Sie das wissen?"

"Reine Neugierde."

"Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht."

Sie nickte nachdenklich. "Schön. Als ich unter der Dusche stand, kam mir so ein Gedanke. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich bisher nur wenig damit befasst habe, wie es für Sie sein muss, das zu tun."

"Dann belassen Sie es dabei. Sie würden es ohnehin nicht verstehen."

"Das dachte ich anfangs auch. Aber je mehr ich mit Ihnen zu tun habe, umso mehr beschäftigt mich unsere Abmachung." Sie holte Luft. "Sehen Sie, Professor, ich habe überlegt, wie Sie dazu stehen. Ich meine, glauben Sie an eine Seele? Glauben Sie, dass Sie und ich, dass wir, ähm … eine Seele haben? Nicht eine gemeinsame. Aber jeder für sich."

"Wieso interessiert Sie, was ich glaube, Granger?"

"Weil es wichtig für mich ist, zu wissen, was in Ihnen vorgeht. Vorhin bin ich auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Sie daran glauben. Und ehrlich gesagt, fand ich das gar nicht so abwegig. Sonst hätten Sie sich wohl kaum bei mir entschuldigt."

Er sperrte den Mund auf. Dann klappte er ihn wieder zu und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine ohnehin schon zerzausten Strähnen. "Das, was vorhin geschehen ist, war ein sehr aufwühlender Moment. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Sie darüber reden wollen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mit jemand anderem darüber rede. Diese Angelegenheit betrifft nur uns."

„Allerdings. Aber genau das ist der entscheidende Grund, die Sache nicht weiter zur Sprache zu bringen."

„Warum nicht? Wir haben beide viel zu verarbeiten."

Er schüttelte wie ein Irrer den Kopf. „Gewiss nicht so, Granger. Und noch etwas: ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich Gedanken über meine Seele machen sollten."

"Aber wieso nicht?"

"Weil Sie das nichts angeht."

„So werden wir nie Fortschritte im Umgang miteinander machen, Professor", sagte sie abwertend.

„Das ist mir gleich. Ich brauche keinen Leidensgenossen, mit dem ich mich darüber austauschen kann, wie verklärt doch alles ist."

„Oh doch, den brauchen Sie. Wenn ich Sie so ansehe, haben Sie ihn vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr nötig als ich."

Er schnaubte leise. „Sie sind nicht ganz bei Trost, Granger. Was Sie da sagen, ist eine Beleidigung meiner Person."

„Das ist nicht meine Absicht. Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir, eines Tages werden Sie sich vielleicht an meine Worte erinnern. Und dann, ja, dann ist es vermutlich zu spät, um sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Außerdem haben Sie selbst gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich Ihnen damit antue. Und Sie hatten vollkommen recht. Es war egoistisch von mir, als ich dachte, ich könnte zu Ihnen kommen und erwarten, dass Sie meine Probleme lösen. Streng genommen sollte Draco sich darum kümmern."

„Das wird er nicht fertigbringen. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass auch er nicht darum gebeten hat, verheiratet zu werden." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte das nicht zu Ihnen sagen sollen. Sie können genauso wenig etwas dafür wie er oder ich."

„Aber darum geht es. Ich hatte keine Vorstellung von dem, was ich Ihnen damit antue, indem ich Sie um Hilfe bitte."

Snape verzog leidig die Mundwinkel. "Genug jetzt. Das ist absolut nichts, was wir miteinander diskutieren sollten. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und weiß selbst, was ich tue, Granger."

Hermine senkte den Blick auf seine nackte Brust. "Aber ich habe Ihnen keine Wahl gelassen."

"Doch. Das haben Sie. Die Entscheidung lag letztendlich bei mir. Ich hätte Sie ebenso gut sterben lassen können. Aber ich habe es nicht getan."

Bedröppelt schluckte sie. "Nein, das haben Sie nicht. Doch ich frage mich, weshalb."

Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ist das so schwer zu begreifen, Granger? Ich sitze in einer Zwickmühle. Meine Position im Dienste der Schule erlaubt es mir nicht, Sie einfach aus dem Weg zu räumen."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen sofort", schnaubte sie und klang dabei mit einem Mal sehr aufgebracht. „Andernfalls hätten Sie nicht gezögert, es zu tun. Habe ich recht?"

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sie erwarten doch nicht etwa von mir, dass ich das beantworte."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass Sie jemandem hier etwas antun würden. Aber von dem, was sich außerhalb von Hogwarts abspielt, habe ich nur eine sehr vage Vorstellung."

Er seufzte abwesend. "Belassen wir es dabei. Glauben Sie mir, das wollen Sie nicht wirklich wissen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen ... Ich würde gern ins Bad gehen."

Sie nickte eilig. "Natürlich."

Ohne sie weiter anzusehen, robbte er auf Händen und Füssen an ihr vorbei zur Bettkante und stand auf.

Hermine registrierte unterschwellig, wie erschöpft er dabei wirkte. Sein Gesicht sah eingefallen aus und unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe zu erkennen. Da sie selbst sich kaum besser fühlte, sagte sie aber nichts weiter dazu.

Erst als er barfüßig ins Bad getapst war und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, wagte sie es wieder, normal zu atmen. Die Spannungen zwischen ihnen waren kaum zu ertragen. Dennoch war ihr bewusst, dass sie irgendetwas tun mussten, um die Sache zukünftig angenehmer zu gestalten. Bedenklich war nur, dass er diesmal nach dem Akt weitaus gereizter wirkte als zuletzt. Hoffentlich irrte sie sich und es war nur ein falscher Eindruck, der sie so empfinden ließ. Denn obwohl alles so verfahren war, klammerte sie sich hoffnungsvoll an den Gedanken, Snape würde alles ins Lot bringen. Sie zählte auf seine Unterstützung. Und er durfte sie nicht mit ihren Sorgen im Stich lassen.


	13. Komplikationen

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 13

Komplikationen

Hermine wusste nicht, was er so lange im Bad machte. Genau genommen wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen, schließlich hatte sie selbst hart mit dem zu kämpfen gehabt, was geschehen war.

Je länger sie auf seine Rückkehr wartete, umso mehr spürte sie, dass sie von einer ungeheuren Müdigkeit heimgesucht wurde, woraufhin sie sich wie selbstverständlich die Decke schnappte und auf dem Bett zu einer Kugel zusammenrollte. Jetzt in ihren Turm zurückzukehren, war nicht das, was sie wollte, ganz gleich, wie verletzt sie sich fühlte.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Snape aus dem Bad kam, wie zuvor in seine schwarze Hose gekleidet und mit nacktem Oberkörper, die langen Strähnen feucht und eng anliegend an den Kopf geklebt. Als er Hermine auf seinem Bett liegen sah, baute er sich vor ihr zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

"Was tun Sie hier, Granger?"

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen fuhr sie hoch und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Sir?"

Er straffte seine Mundwinkel. "Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Also, was tun Sie hier?"

Hermine fühlte, dass ihre Kehle ganz trocken war. "Es war kalt, da dachte ich ..."

"Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, ich würde Sie ein weiteres Mal hier schlafen lassen?", unterbrach er sie forsch.

"Na ja, nachdem wir … wieso eigentlich nicht?"

Er blinzelte. "Man könnte meinen, das sei offensichtlich."

"Sir?"

Er rollte angestrengt mit den Augen. „Also gut. Rutschen Sie rüber. Ich bin zu erledigt, um weitere Diskussionen mit Ihnen zu führen."

Verblüfft und erleichtert zugleich atmete sie durch und rückte bis ans andere Ende des Bettes, damit er Platz hatte. Snape schnaubte leise vor sich hin und ließ sich auf dem Rücken liegend neben ihr nieder. Dann schlug er mit einer fahrigen Bewegung seines Arms die Decke über ihre Körper.

"Dass Sie mir ja auf Ihrer Seite der Matratze bleiben", mahnte er mit einem auffordernden Blick in ihre Richtung. "Ist das klar?"

Hermine nickte untertänig. "Natürlich, Sir."

Die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht fortgeschickt hatte, war so unglaublich, dass sie auf keinen Fall widersprechen wollte. Erschöpft kuschelte sie sich in ihre Ecke und machte die Augen zu. Für eine Weile war es vollkommen still zwischen ihnen, doch Hermine spürte, dass es in ihm brodelte. Nicht lange darauf hörte sie ihn seufzen.

"So kann das nicht weitergehen, Granger."

Sie lugte vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber. Snape aber starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

"Das weiß ich", sagte sie leise.

Er sah sie an und seine schwarzen Augen wirkten für seine Verhältnisse überaus ratlos. Zugleich aber auch so, als wäre sein Kopf voller Fragen.

Auf einmal wälzte er sich zu ihr herum und stützte das Kinn auf seine Hand. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er aus dem Bad gekommen war, registrierte sie so richtig seinen mit Seife vermengten, herben Geruch. Der Gedanke, dass sie dieselbe Seife benutzt hatten, ließ sie unbewusst schaudern.

"Sie hätten nicht hierbleiben sollen, Granger. Damit wird alles nur noch komplizierter."

Hermine klemmte ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. "Ich dachte, Sie hätten begriffen, dass es zwecklos ist, darüber zu diskutieren, Professor. Jemand anders wird mir nicht helfen können. Wir sitzen also im selben Boot."

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. "Das mag sein. Dennoch berechtigt Sie das nicht dazu, weitere Tabus zu brechen."

Hermine seufzte. "Glauben Sie mir, ich selbst hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich mich in Ihrer Gegenwart verstandener fühlen würde, als bei den Mädchen in meinem Turm."

Er lachte leise auf, was sie sichtlich überraschte.

"Was ist so komisch daran?"

Schlagartig kehrte der Ernst in seinen Ausdruck zurück. Er räusperte sich. "Nichts."

Hermine senkte den Blick auf seine Brust, die aus der Decke hervorragte. Inständig wünschte sie sich, sie hätte nichts gesagt. Ihn lachen zu sehen war mindestens genauso ungewöhnlich wie der Umstand, gemeinsam in seinem Bett zu liegen und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich vermutlich bereuen werde, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, wünsche ich mir, dass Sie das öfter tun, Professor. Das war eben das erste aufrichtige Lachen, das Sie mir gezeigt haben."

Sie hörte ihn Luft holen, doch noch ehe er etwas darauf antworten konnte, drehte sie sich um, woraufhin er sich eines Besseren zu besinnen schien und nichts weiter darauf erwiderte.

"Gute Nacht, Professor."

"Nacht, Granger."

xxx

"Wo bist du heute Morgen gewesen, Hermine? Ginny hat gesagt, du warst nicht in deinem Schlafsaal."

Sie setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. "Spielt das eine Rolle? Immerhin bin ich jetzt eine verheiratete Frau."

Harry und Ron sahen sich an. "Du warst doch nicht so früh schon bei Draco!", platzte es aus Ron heraus.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Dass die beiden mit ihrem Erzfeind reden und herausfinden würden, dass das nur geschwindelt war, hielt sie für sehr unwahrscheinlich. "Wo sollte ich sonst gewesen sein?"

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich deutlich, als er auf Dracos Rückseite starrte, der neben seinen Beschützern Crabbe und Goyle am Frühstückstisch der Slytherins saß.

„Wisst ihr, ich habe noch Glück im Unglück, denn die Schulregeln verbieten, dass ich mit ihm gemeinsam in einem Raum übernachte."

Dass sie stattdessen bei Snape geschlafen hatte, wollte sie aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht zur Sprache bringen.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag über konnte sie nicht vergessen, was sich in den Kerkern abgespielt hatte. Die gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht mit ihrem Professor war so ziemlich die eigenartigste Nacht ihres Lebens gewesen. Vielleicht sogar noch verrückter, als die nach ihrem ersten Mal, denn diesmal hatte sie alles viel intensiver wahrgenommen. Zwar nach wie vor mit Schmerzen, Scham und Unwohlsein verbunden, doch auch in dem Bewusstsein, dass er es nicht gewollt hatte. Ganz besonders jedoch seine Entschuldigung ging ihr den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Zum Glück gab es von Snape so schnell keine Spur. Erst im Unterricht sahen sie sich wieder, wobei jeder peinlich genau darauf achtete, dem anderen nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Selbst Hermines sonst so aufgeweckte Beteiligung am Unterrichtsgeschehen hielt sich in Grenzen. Snape schien das gerade recht zu kommen. Erleichtert darüber, dass es keine unangenehmen Zwischenfälle gegeben hatte, wollte sie die Klasse am Ende der Stunde verlassen. Doch noch ehe sie die Tür erreicht hatte, hörte sie, wie er ihren Namen rief.

Starr vor Schreck blickte sie auf. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er sich unwohl fühlte.

"Es wird nicht lange dauern, Miss Granger", sagte er eindringlich.

Hermine schluckte. In diesem Moment verließ auch der letzte Nachzügler das Klassenzimmer. Snape glitt mit energischen Schritten zur Tür hinüber und machte sie zu. Dann waren sie alleine.

xxx

Die Vorstellung von einem vorzeitigen Treffen mit ihm hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass sie nicht gerade scharf darauf war, ihn aus der Nähe zu sehen.

"Ich verstehe das nicht, Professor. Wo liegt das Problem?"

"Das Problem ist das, dass ich die morgige Nacht nicht im Schloss verbringen werde. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet?"

„Sie müssen zu Voldemort", riet Hermine vorsichtig.

Snape nickte. "Wenn überhaupt, wird er mich erst am Morgen danach gehen lassen, damit ich zum Unterricht erscheinen kann. Jedoch keine Minute eher. Wie Sie vielleicht erkennen können, bleibt uns dann keine Zeit mehr, den Forderungen des Ministeriums nachzukommen."

Sie schluckte. So langsam dämmerte ihr, worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Schön", sagte sie schlicht. "Dann müssen wir eben in den sauren Apfel beißen und unser Treffen vorverlegen. Sehen Sie es positiv. Danach haben Sie einen Tag mehr, sich davon zu erholen."

Snape funkelte sie mit eng zusammengezogenen Brauen an. "Das ist nicht komisch."

Erst jetzt realisierte sie, wie das geklungen haben musste. Eilig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Da gebe ich Ihnen recht."

Seine Haltung entspannte sich ein wenig, dennoch angestrengt seufzend fuhr er sich mit seinen langen dünnen Fingern durch die Haare. "Also, Granger. Wir machen folgendes. Wenn Sie nach wie vor entschlossen sind, das durchzuziehen, kommen Sie heute Abend wie gehabt in mein Büro. Alles Weitere wird sich zeigen."

Hermine nickte matt, zog es aber vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern.

"Dass ich das nicht besprochen hätte, wenn es nicht so dringlich gewesen wäre, versteht sich von selbst", fügte er schnell an.

Sie lächelte gequält. "Ich weiß. Ähm, danke."

Snape räusperte sich. "Sie können gehen, Granger."

Nachdenklich klemmte Hermine ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. "Sir?"

Er blinzelte sie beunruhigt an. "Ja?"

"Wissen Sie, ich glaube, ich sollte Ihnen etwas mitteilen." Er verzog die Mundwinkel, woraufhin Hermine den Blick auf seine Brust richtete. "Ich habe heute meine Periode bekommen."

Es wurde still und sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Sein Schweigen jedoch genügte ihr. Das war so ziemlich das Unangenehmste gewesen, was sie je zu einem anderen Menschen gesagt hatte.

"Dann wissen wir wenigsten, dass Sie nicht schwanger sind", sagte er leise.

Ungläubig sah sie auf und starrte ihn an. "Sie haben ja vielleicht Nerven!"

Seine Nasenflügel erzitterten. "Finden Sie? Ehrlich gesagt bin ich erleichtert, das zu hören. Die Vorstellung, Sie könnten ein Kind von mir erwarten, war nicht gerade sehr erbaulich."

Hermine fühlte Tränen in ihre Augen strömen. Sichtlich aufgewühlt blinzelte sie ihn an. "Und wie soll das jetzt weitergehen? Ich meine, wie sollen wir das anstellen?"

Snape richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. "Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein."

Sie schauderte. "Sind Sie irre? Ich kann das nicht tun! Das ist erniedrigend!"

Er legte den Kopf schief. "Miss Granger, die ganze Situation ist erniedrigend. Für uns beide. Aber glauben Sie mir, das ist im Moment unser geringstes Problem."

Schnaubend wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen. "Glauben Sie das wirklich?"

Er nickte kaum merklich. "Ja, das tue ich. Es sei denn, Sie wollen aufgeben."

Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht."

Snape holte Luft. "Sie haben bis heute Abend Zeit, es sich zu überlegen. Wenn Sie bis, sagen wir, halb neun nicht aufgekreuzt sind, erkläre ich unsere Abmachung für ungültig."

Mit einem Ausdruck des puren Entsetzens sah sie ihn an. "Sie setzen mir ein Ultimatum?"

"Nicht anders als Sie mir, Granger. Glauben Sie mir, es gibt noch andere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Da ist das, was ich Ihnen gewähre, mehr als großzügig."

Sie nickte. Daran, dass er für Dumbledore und Voldemort zugleich arbeitete, hatte sie in ihrem Eifer gar nicht mehr gedacht.

Snape wendete sich von ihr ab und warf den Blick aus dem Fenster. "Nun denn, ich wünsche einen guten Tag, Miss Granger."

Blindlings stürmte sie los, riss die Tür auf und rannte davon. Noch mehr unter Druck gesetzt zu werden, war so ziemlich das Letzte, was sie wollte. Noch dazu von ihm. Doch immerhin in einem Punkt musste sie ihm recht geben: es war eine Erleichterung, nicht schwanger zu sein.


	14. Tabulos

Danke für die lieben Mails zu meinen Bildern auf 'Deviantart'. Das Zeichnen erweist sich wie das Schreiben als eine Möglichkeit, sich auszudrücken. Leider ist es seither nicht mehr dasselbe. Und das wird es womöglich auch nie mehr sein...

Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr über das Kapitel denkt. Danke.

xxx houseghost/burdenofimpurity xxx

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 14

Tabulos

Hermine fühlte sich mehr bloßgestellt als je zuvor. Beide hatten sie sich aus ihren Sachen befreit und es einfach getan; wobei einfach aufgrund der vorliegenden Bedingungen natürlich nicht ganz so unkompliziert vonstatten gegangen war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätten.

Im Nachhinein war er neben ihr auf die Matratze niedergesunken und hatte die nötigste 'Grundreinigung' mit dem Zauberstab erledigt. Seither lagen sie stillschweigend auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett und vermieden es, sich anzusehen. Er mit steif vor dem Körper ineinander verschränkten Armen, Hermine bis zur Nasenspitze unter der Bettdecke verkrochen. So richtig den Anfang machen wollte keiner von ihnen, obwohl beide wussten, dass es unumgänglich war, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile drehte er endlich den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie an.

"Es ist vorbei, Granger."

Hermine schüttelte sich.

Mit den Augen rollend richtete er den Oberkörper auf und beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

"Sehen Sie mich an."

Am ganzen Körper zitternd tat sie es.

"Das ist kein Grund, so ein Gesicht zu machen. Weitaus schlimmer wäre gewesen, wenn sich herausgestellt hätte, dass wir ein Kind gezeugt haben."

"Pah! Sie haben leicht reden. Was Sie sagen, klingt ganz so, als wären Sie auch noch erleichtert über unsere … unsere _Situation_."

Snape kniff die Brauen zusammen. "Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, das bin ich. Es war nie meine Absicht, neues Leben in diese trostlose Welt zu setzen."

Hermine blinzelte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Sie machen mir Angst, Professor."

„Umso besser", entgegnete er zynisch. „Das alles ist nur schwer vorstellbar, nicht wahr? Doch das wird Ihnen nicht helfen, sich der Realität zu stellen."

"Was Sie nicht sagen."

Er schnaubte leise. "Haben Sie sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie das mit Ihrem Plan weitergehen soll? Ich meine, wenn es wirklich eines Tages soweit kommt, was dann?"

Hermine biss sich schmerzhaft auf ihre Lippe. "Immer schön eins nach dem anderen. Ich bin wirklich nicht in Stimmung, das jetzt auszudiskutieren."

"Schön. Wie Sie meinen. Aber stellen Sie sich darauf ein, dass mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Tages der Fall eintreten wird, wo Sie sich damit auseinandersetzen müssen."

"Dann lassen Sie uns hoffen, dass es nicht allzu bald sein wird", zischte sie ihn gereizt an.

Er ließ sich träge auf das Bett zurückfallen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Sie können immer noch aufgeben, Granger. Niemand hindert Sie daran, nach Askaban zu gehen."

Jetzt war sie es, die plötzlich senkrecht im Bett saß. "Das könnte Ihnen so passen! Was für ein Lehrer sind Sie eigentlich? Wäre es nicht Ihre Pflicht, mir Mut zu machen? Stattdessen erzählen Sie mir von dem einzigen Ausweg, Ihnen nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken. Und von dem Horror, irgendwann schwanger zu werden ... Ist doch so, oder?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sah ihr dabei voller Ernst in die Augen. "Keinesfalls. Es ist Ihr einziger Weg, sich nicht weiter mit mir abgeben zu müssen, Granger. Haben Sie schon einmal versucht, es so zu sehen?"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte sie ganz vergessen, dass sie keine Kleider auf dem Leib trug. Erst als sein Blick wie zufällig über ihren entblößten Oberkörper glitt, registrierte sie ihr Missgeschick. Eilig krallte sie sich die Decke und bedeckte ihre nackte Brust.

Snape senkte mindestens ebenso schnell den Blick wie sie. Doch es war zu spät. Beiden stieg unweigerlich die Röte ins Gesicht.

"Seien Sie so gut und ziehen Sie sich etwas an, Granger", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Verstohlen blinzelte sie zu ihm hinunter. "Wie viel haben Sie gesehen?"

Er presste seine Lippen zu schmalen Linien zusammen. "Alles was zu sehen war."

Hermine rang peinlich berührt nach Atem. "Und da besitzen Sie auch noch die Frechheit, mir das zu sagen? Das ist unfassbar!"

Er riss den Kopf herum und starrte sie mit zornigen Augen an. "Sie hätten schon längst gehen können, Granger. Niemand hat Sie gebeten, hierzubleiben."

"Sie wissen genau, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich hin soll!"

"Das ist nicht mein Problem. Tun Sie mir also bitte einmal einen Gefallen und verschwinden Sie von hier. Ich brauche meine Privatsphäre."

"Denken Sie, ich nicht? Vergeben Sie mir, aber ich würde tatsächlich lieber bei Ihnen bleiben, als in meinen Turm zurückkehren, wo alle hinter meinem Rücken über mich tuscheln."

"Aber das geht nicht!"

"Doch. Sie sind für mich verantwortlich."

Er schnaubte. "Miss Granger. Das geht jetzt langsam zu weit. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie in Bedrängnis sind, denn leider stecken wir beide in der Klemme. Trotzdem können Sie nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich rund um die Uhr für Sie da bin."

"Das verlange ich auch gar nicht. Ich bitte Sie lediglich um Asyl."

Ungläubig blinzelte er. "Asyl?"

Sie nickte. "Ja. Ich kann jetzt schlecht da hoch gehen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle, ständig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, während sich andere das Maul über mich zerreißen."

"Das berechtigt Sie noch lange nicht dazu, mich jedes Mal, nachdem wir es getan haben, zu belagern. Ich brauche meine Freiheit, Granger. Und ich brauche Schlaf."

"Dann machen wir es wie beim letzten Mal."

Er verzog unliebsam die Mundwinkel und knurrte: "Was soll das wieder heißen?"

"Ganz einfach. Sie gewähren mir Unterschlupf und morgen in aller Früh bin ich wieder weg. Sie werden gar nicht merken, dass ich da war."

Ein sarkastisches Grinsen legte sich über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. "Was Sie nicht sagen!"

Hermine setzte ein mildes Lächeln auf. "Es tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich Sie vorhin angefahren habe. Es war ja nicht Ihre Schuld ..."

Snape schnaubte unbeeindruckt. "Kommen Sie mir jetzt ja nicht auf die Tour."

"Ich bitte Sie nur darum, weil Sie der einzige Mensch sind, der meine Lage kennt. Wir müssen uns damit abfinden, aufeinander angewiesen zu sein."

"Das können Sie wohl kaum von mir erwarten, habe ich recht? Immerhin bin ich es, der Ihnen den Hals rettet."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wieso nicht? Je mehr wir uns dagegen zu wehren scheinen, umso komplizierter wird es."

"Weil es nicht richtig wäre."

„Das weiß ich."

"Dann hören Sie auf, von Dingen zu reden, die Sie nicht verstehen. Unsere Lage mag schwierig sein. Dennoch habe ich nicht das Recht, sie hinzunehmen. Ich muss sie bekämpfen, wo es nur geht."

"Aber warum?"

Er sah sie eindringlich an. "Weil Sie in einem Punkt recht haben, Miss Granger. Ich habe eine Verantwortung Ihnen gegenüber."

Hermine klemmte nachdenklich ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Er wendete indes den Blick ab und starrte ins Leere. Die Art und Weise, wie sie nebeneinander lagen, war verstörend. Ebenso wie ihr Gespräch. Trotz allem verspürte Hermine den Drang, voranzukommen. Sie hatte verbissen versucht, stark zu sein. In Wahrheit aber war sie einsam und verzweifelt daran gescheitert.

"Professor, ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass es nie meine Absicht war, Sie damit zu quälen."

Zögerlich drehte er den Kopf zurück in ihre Richtung und sah sie an. "Warum sagen Sie mir das, Granger? Glauben Sie, es würde etwas ändern? Glauben Sie, dass auch nur etwas davon Bedeutung hat? Ich habe schon ganz andere Dinge kommen und gehen sehen."

Sie nickte geknickt. "Für mich ist es jedenfalls so. Ebenso wie Ihre Entschuldigung von neulich eine Bedeutung hatte. Es ist wichtig, dass wir uns das eingestehen. Andernfalls denke ich, werde ich noch verrückt."

Schweigend sah er sie an, bis Hermine sich plötzlich gerade aufsetzte und die Decke von ihrem Oberkörper rutschte.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie mich ansehen, Professor", sagte sie leise. "Sie haben recht. Was wir getan haben, ist falsch. Aber unter diesen Umständen wäre es mindestens ebenso falsch, sich weitere Vorschriften machen zu lassen, was wir zu tun haben und was nicht. Es gäbe durchaus Wege diese delikate Angelegenheit zwischen uns angenehmer zu gestalten. Für uns beide. Wir haben es nur einfach noch nicht richtig versucht."

Er sah sie nicht an; zumindest nicht ihren Körper. Wie gelähmt starrte er zwischen ihre Augen, als würde er sich in einem Schockzustand befinden.

Erst nachdem etliche bedrückende Sekunden vergangen waren, schien er sich wieder gesammelt zu haben, denn er räusperte sich. "Gehen Sie zurück unter die Decke, Granger, bevor Sie alles noch schlimmer machen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie auf dem falschen Weg sind. Das, was Sie hier vorhaben, kann ich nicht zulassen. Und es wird auch nicht funktionieren."

Hermine schluckte. Streng genommen hatte sie nichts anderes vom ihm erwartet. Doch was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Einer von ihnen musste den Anfang machen, sich dem anderen gegenüber zu öffnen, wenn das emotionale und auch körperliche Desaster zwischen ihnen früher oder später ein Ende nehmen sollte.

"Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, Sie würden nichts spüren, wenn ich nackt vor Ihnen liege", sagte sie entschieden, wobei sie wie jemand klang, der aus einem Buch zitierte.

Fest entschlossen, zu ihm durchzudringen, beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab.

"Sehen Sie mich an, Professor. Ich bin vielleicht nicht besonders erfahren, wenn es um Sex geht, aber nach diesen Erlebnissen mit Ihnen ist mir durchaus klar geworden, dass Sie ein Mann wie jeder andere sind."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er sie an. "Ich sage das jetzt zum letzten Mal: gehen Sie zurück unter die Decke, Granger."

Seine Stimme schwankte bedrohlich und Hermine spürte die innere Unruhe in ihm. Noch immer verweigerte er es, auf etwas anderes als ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Dennoch ahnte sie, wie schwer es für ihn war, ihrer Aufforderung zu entsagen.

"Ich erwarte nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie etwas für mich fühlen", sagte sie sanft. „Das wäre nun wirklich zu absurd. Aber um uns miteinander vertraut zu machen, ist es nicht zu spät. Wir können es versuchen. Vielleicht wird dann bald alles ganz anders. Angenehmer. Vielleicht können wir die Ängste, die wir voreinander haben, ablegen, Professor."

Ungebrochen sah sie ihm in die Augen. Dann, als er nicht weiter auf sie reagierte, schlug sie ein Stück die Bettdecke zurück. Es war gerade soweit, dass sie seinen nackten Unterleib vor sich sehen konnte.

Ein interessiertes Funkeln legte sich über ihre Augen, denn wie geahnt, ragte sein harter Penis fordernd vor ihr auf. Irgendetwas musste sich also hier abspielen, das er nur nicht vor ihr zugeben wollte.

Bisher hatte keiner von ihnen es gewagt, den anderen mehr als unbedingt nötig zu berühren. In diesem Moment aber wollte sie es tun. Sie wollte die Finger um seinen harten Schaft legen und spüren, wie es sich anfühlte, ihn in ihrer Hand zu halten. Und mal ehrlich, was konnte sie jetzt noch davon abhalten, ein weiteres Tabu zwischen ihnen zu brechen? Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, wenngleich diese Erlebnisse auf funktionellen Sex begrenzt gewesen waren. Doch was, wenn mehr dahinterstecken könnte? Etwas Neues. Ein Abenteuer. Die Befriedigung ihrer plötzlich aufsteigenden Neugierde, als sie ihn und seine Männlichkeit vor sich sah...

Das eigenartige Bedürfnis, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, um selbst irgendetwas Aufregenderes als Schmerz und Demütigung zu empfinden, war größer als ihre Angst vor ihm und etwaigen Konsequenzen. Ein Gefühl purer Aufregung stieg bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran in ihr auf. Dann ging alles blitzschnell. Die Ereignisse in ihrem Kopf und in ihrer Fantasie überschlugen sich. Innig schlang sie mit einem gezielten Griff die Finger um seinen Penis.

Snape stöhnte leise auf. Sein tiefes Grollen versetzte ihr einen Schauder. Seine Finger schossen blitzartig empor und gruben sich in ihre Schultern. Zugleich fing sie an, ihn der Länge nach zu streicheln. Überwältigt und fasziniert zugleich ließ sie ihre Hand seinen Schaft rauf und runter gleiten, als hätte sie es bereits unzählige Male zuvor getan. Warm und fest spürte sie seinen fleischigen Penis zwischen ihren Fingern, fühlte seine geschmeidige Haut, umkreiste mit ihrem Daumen seine Spitze ... Es war verrückt! Doch des Professors kehlige Stimme so aufgelöst an ihrem Ohr zu hören, verschaffte ihr Zuversicht, dass das, was sie tat, richtig war. Nicht lange darauf bebte sein ganzer Körper. Hermine sah zutiefst ergriffen in sein ekstatisches Gesicht und erkannte, dass seine Augen fast gänzlich geschlossen waren. Immer wieder reckte er sein Becken in die Höhe, um ihren Bewegungen entgegen zu spielen.

Dann geschah es. Er kam laut aufstöhnend in ihrer Hand. Sein Ejakulat benetzte ihre Finger, spritzte auf ihre nackte Brust.

Seine Atmung ging unruhig, als es vorbei war. Wie von Sinnen realisierte Hermine, dass er sich noch nie zuvor in ihrer Gegenwart so freizügig und lauthals hatte gehen lassen. Bisher hatte er ihr nur das Nötigste von sich gegeben. Diesmal jedoch hatte sie reichlich an Erfahrung dazugewonnen, was ihn betraf. Sie hatte ihm seine Zurückhaltung genommen und ihn von seinen Zwängen befreit. Und sie hatte ihm obendrein etwas zurückgegeben, was beide für unmöglich gehalten hätten: einen obskuren Moment des Vergnügens.

Ein triumphales Gefühl erwachte in ihrem Inneren, während er immer noch nach Luft und Verstand zugleich ringend vor ihr lag.

"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen, Miss Granger", sagte er in einem unsteten Raspeln.

Hermine gaffte ihn an. Das konnte er nicht wirklich von sich gegeben haben. Nicht in diesem Moment!

Snape bedeckte wieder einmal das Gesicht mit seinen Händen, als könne er sich damit vor ihr verstecken. Als sie seiner Aufforderung nicht nachkam, ließ er die Arme sinken und sah sie zwischen seinen verschwitzten Strähnen hindurch an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Nur langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass er keineswegs das mit ihr teilte, was in ihr vorging. Er sah verletzt und wütend zugleich aus. Fast so, als hätte sie ihn seiner Selbstachtung beraubt.

"Einmal möchte ich, dass Sie tun, was man Ihnen sagt!", herrschte er sie unfreundlich an.

Irritiert blinzelte sie. "Aber, Sir ... Sie müssen deswegen kein schlechtes Gewissen haben ..."

Seine Nasenflügel erzitterten. „Offenbar verstehen Sie nicht, wie weit Sie damit gegangen sind, Granger. Sie haben eiskalt das letzte Fünkchen meiner Autorität Ihnen gegenüber untergraben."

Hermine schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Geben Sie nicht mir die Schuld daran, dass es dazu kam."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte er angestrengt zwischen seinen eng aufeinander gepressten Kiefern hervor. „Und nun verschwinden Sie endlich!"

Der mühsam unterdrückte Tonfall geballter Wut, der mit einem Mal in seiner gebrochenen Stimme lag, war so beunruhigend, dass sie es nicht wagte, sich auf eine weitere Diskussion mit ihm einzulassen. Schnell wie der Wind sprang sie aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Kleider zusammen. Dann stülpte sie sich ihren Sweater über den Kopf und schälte sich in ihre Jeans und die Sneakers. Die restlichen Sachen klemmte sie unter den Arm, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand sie auf dem Weg durch das Schloss sehen würde.

Bei der Tür angelangt drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah, wie er mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Bett hockte und mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück wippte. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu sehen, seine Hände waren in einem Gewühl aus schwarzen Strähnen vergraben. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so verloren auf sie gewirkt.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und zwängte sich durch einen kleinen Spalt nach draußen. Sein Verhalten gab ihr Anlass zur Sorge. Dabei hatte sie nicht die Absicht gehabt, ihn zu verletzen. Doch woher hätte sie ahnen sollen, dass er so reagieren würde? Konnte es möglich sein, dass Empfindungen, wie etwa Vergnügen und Schmerz, so nah beieinander lagen? Und woher sollte sie wissen, wie sich Vergnügen in Verbindung mit Sex äußerte, wenn sie nur die unangenehme Seite der Medaille kannte, die mit dem Schmerz verbunden war?

Wie es jetzt weitergehen würde, blieb ein einziges Rätsel. Ebenso wie der Professor.


	15. Wissensdurst

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 15

Wissensdurst

Wie sie befürchtet hatte, reckte Lavender den Kopf in die Höhe, als Hermine den Schlafsaal betrat.

"Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte sie mit einem Ausdruck schierer Neugierde auf dem Gesicht.

Hermine wurde sofort wieder daran erinnert, warum sie ihre Zimmergenossin noch nie hatte leiden können. Dass jemand neugierig war, war eine Sache. Doch dass sie obendrein auf Ron scharf war, machte ihr schwerer zu schaffen, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Glücklicherweise hatte er ihre Avancen bis jetzt erfolgreich abgewehrt, denn obwohl sie nicht gerade behaupten konnte, je in ihn verliebt gewesen zu sein, so war er doch neben Harry ihr bester Freund. Und in einer Lage wie dieser brauchte sie ihre Freunde mehr denn je. Auch dann, wenn sie ihnen ihre heimlichen Eskapaden mit Snape nicht anvertrauen konnte.

Schnell versteckte sie ihre Klamotten hinter dem Rücken. Dann ließ sie sie unauffällig zu Boden fallen und schubste sie mit dem Fuß unters Bett; wenn Lavender dahinterkäme, dass sie mitten in der Nacht halb nackt durch das Schloss gewandert war, würde sie nur noch weitere unangenehme Fragen stellen.

"Ich war in der Bibliothek", log sie eilig. Etwas Besseres war ihr beim besten Willen nicht eingefallen.

"Was? Um diese Zeit? Wenn sie dich erwischt hätten, hätten sie uns bestimmt Hauspunkte dafür abgezogen."

Hermine rollte verhalten mit den Augen. "Reg dich ab. Niemand hat was gemerkt."

Zum Glück. Niemand außer Snape wusste, was sie getan hatte.

Oh Gott! Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen, womit sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort aus ihren Sneakers befreite, sich aufs Bett warf und bis zur Nasenspitze unter der Decke verschwand.

Lavender stieß ein abfälliges Seufzen aus. "Es läuft wohl nicht so gut mit Draco, was? Du wirkst ein wenig gereizt."

Hermine hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht, doch die Wut in ihrem Inneren setzte sich über alle etwaigen humorvollen Hintergedanken über ihren Ehemann und den für ihn einspringenden Professor hinweg.

Wütend schnaubte sie Lavender an. "Nein, es läuft nicht wirklich gut zwischen uns. Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, wie es ist, mit jemandem verheiratet zu werden, den man auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann?"

Lavender kicherte leise. "Ist ja schon gut. Das ist doch kein Grund, sich so aufzuregen. Ich bin sicher, du hast ihn ganz gut im Griff."

Hermine setzte sich ruckartig auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

Lavender zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ganz einfach. Ron hat neulich erzählt, dass du Draco mal eine verpasst hast. Seitdem macht er angeblich einen Bogen um dich, wann immer er kann."

Entsetzt fiel ihr die Kinnlade runter. "Du hast also mit Ron über mich und Draco geredet?"

Lavender nickte. "Reg dich ab. Es war total harmlos, also nichts, was eure Ehe betrifft."

Hermine schnaubte. "Das will ich wirklich hoffen. Ich habe es langsam satt, zum Gespött der Leute gemacht zu werden."

"Dann solltest du am besten nicht darauf eingehen."

Überrascht starrte Hermine Lavender an. So eine Aussage ausgerechnet von ihr zu hören, war mehr als ungewöhnlich. "Man könnte fast meinen, du stehst nicht auf der Seite derer, die sich über mich lustig machen", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Lavender schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte! Ich kann mir schon denken, dass er nicht gerade der Bringer im Bett ist. Je mehr die Typen prahlen, umso mehr sind sie auf sich selbst und ihren Schwanz fixiert. Die Frau kommt dabei fast immer zu kurz."

Etwas betreten senkte Hermine den Blick. Natürlich! Für Lavender ging es bei dieser Ehe nur um das Eine. Aber wie sollte sie das beurteilen können? Selbst dann, wenn Draco nicht diesen Unfall mit dem Besen gehabt hätte, hätte sie keine Vergleiche anstellen können.

„Sag mal, Lavender", begann sie vorsichtig, „wie oft hattest du schon Sex? Du scheinst reichlich Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet zu haben ..."

Wenn sie geglaubt hatte, Lavender würde bei so einer Frage rot anlaufen, hatte sie sich getäuscht. Freudig strahlend sprang sie aus dem Bett und flitzte zu Hermine rüber.

"Rutsch mal", forderte sie eifrig. "Ich glaube, das wird das interessanteste Gespräch, das wir zwei je geführt haben."

Darauf würde sie jede Wette eingehen. Obwohl sie sich zusammen ein Zimmer im Turm der Gryffindors teilten, hatten sie sich bisher darauf beschränkt, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen und notfalls die üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln auszutauschen.

Hermine lächelte gequält und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, sodass Lavender Platz hatte. Kurz darauf lagen sie beide Seite an Seite in ihrem Bett und plauderten über all das, was Hermine für absolut unmöglich gehalten hätte. Es ging um Lavenders Beziehungen mit Jungs, die sich zumeist auf wildes Geknutsche und Gefummel beschränkt hatten. Anstandshalber bemühte sie sich, zuzuhören und zu nicken, wann immer es angebracht war, doch schon bald begann sie sich zu langweilen. Erst als Lavender inmitten ihres Redeschwalls zu ihrer eigentlichen Frage mit dem Sex zurückkehrte, wurde sie hellhörig.

"Da waren Dean und Seamus ..."

"Moment", warf Hermine irritiert ein. "Du hast mit Dean geschlafen?"

Lavender kicherte los. "Kein Grund zur Sorge. Du musst ja nicht gleich zu Ginny rennen und es ihr erzählen. Außerdem war das, bevor die zwei zusammen gekommen sind."

"Ha. Davon hat Ginny mir gar nichts erzählt ..."

"Wieso auch? Ich bezweifle, dass Dean es an die große Glocke gehängt hat. Er ist nicht gerade jemand, der damit angibt. Er ist eher so was wie der stille Genießer. Ein Gentleman."

Also das Gegenteil von Lavender, notierte Hermine nachdenklich.

"Außerdem war es nur ein Mal. Es war schön. Aber so richtig vertiefen wollten wir die Sache nicht."

Es war genau, wie Hermine befürchtet hatte: Lavender war ihr in Sachen Sex weit voraus. Doch vielleicht war es genau das, was sie brauchte. Von ihrem eigenen Erfahrungsreichtum konnte sie jedenfalls nicht zehren.

"Mit wem hast du es noch getan?", fragte sie mit verhaltener Neugier, obwohl sie selbst nicht wusste, was sie davon halten sollte. Im Grunde genommen war ihr das Thema zuwider. Da sie aber dringend Rat brauchte, beschloss sie, der Sache näher auf den Grund zu gehen.

"Ich meine ... Ich will ja wirklich nicht neugierig sein, aber du hast doch nicht vor, es mit Ron genauso zu machen, oder?"

Lavender zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das hängt ganz von ihm ab. Bis jetzt sieht es nicht danach aus, als würde sich überhaupt was zwischen uns entwickeln."

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf. „Hör zu, Lavender, das klingt jetzt vielleicht etwas seltsam, schließlich sind wir zwei nicht gerade die besten Freundinnen. Es liegt mir auch fern, dir Vorschriften machen zu wollen, aber da Ron und ich sehr eng miteinander befreundet sind, will ich nicht, dass ihn irgendwas oder irgendjemand verletzt. Er kann manchmal sehr sensibel sein. Ganz anders, als man vielleicht meinen könnte ..."

Lavender lachte unverhofft schrill auf. „Das sieht dir ähnlich. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Ich werde nichts mit Ron anstellen, was er nicht selbst will."

Wunderbar. Was konnte sie sich mehr erhoffen?!

xxx

"Du wusstest also davon, dass Dean und Lavender miteinander geschlafen haben?"

"Ja, das wusste ich. Aber wieso regst du dich so auf? Es war sehr aufrichtig von Dean, es mir anzuvertrauen. Er hätte es mir ja nicht sagen müssen."

Hermine nickte bedröppelt.

"Und ihr? Habt ihr ... Ich meine, habt ihr es schon getan?"

Ginny senkte den Blick. "Wir sind schon seit ein paar Monaten zusammen, also ... Ja. Wir tun es."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. So langsam aber sicher bekam sie das Gefühl, dass sie die einzige an der Schule war, die keine Ahnung vom Sex zwischen Teenagern hatte.

"Verstehe. Und wie ist es so?"

Ginny legte den Kopf schief. "Geht es bei deiner Befragung um Dean oder um Draco? Oder hab ich da was verpasst?"

Sie seufzte. "Weißt du, das Ministerium hat bestimmte Auflagen an unsere Ehe geknüpft. Das heißt, wenn wir uns nicht daran halten, gehen wir schnurstracks nach Askaban. Es wäre also sehr hilfreich, wenn du mir etwas mehr über dieses Thema verraten könntest ..."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. "Etwas in der Art hab ich mir schon gedacht. Harry und Ron haben ein riesiges Geheimnis darum gemacht, da war mir schon klar, dass es Schwierigkeiten gibt."

Hermine seufzte. "Das ist noch sehr milde ausgedrückt, Gin. Draco hat ein Problem. Er ist impotent. Das heißt, er kann die Forderungen des Ministeriums nicht erfüllen."

Ginny starrte sie mit großen Augen an. "Jetzt wird mir so einiges klar. Und? Wen hast du stattdessen dazu auserkoren, für ihn einzuspringen?"

Sie schluckte. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich bin nicht von gestern, Mione. Mein Dad arbeitet im Ministerium, schon vergessen? Ich weiß, was da abläuft, auch dann, wenn ich nicht alle Details kenne. Aber was die abziehen, kann nichts Gutes sein."

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft. Konnte sie es wagen, Ginny davon zu erzählen? Mit Sicherheit würde sie bei ihr auf mehr Verständnis stoßen als bei Harry und Ron. Auch Lavender schien nicht gerade geeignet zu sein, um ihr das große Geheimnis anzuvertrauen.

Noch ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, strömte eine ganze Flutwelle an Tränen in ihre Augen. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Gin", heulte sie los.

Es war die Wahrheit. Sich Snape als Vater ihres zukünftigen Kindes vorzustellen, das eigentlich Dracos sein sollte, war zu viel.

"Glaub mir. Es ist schrecklich!"

Ginny nickte beruhigend. "Wer auch immer es ist, scheint nicht gerade deine erste Wahl gewesen zu sein."

Hermine schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Sie hatte versucht, nicht an Snape zu denken. Nachdem es aber seit zwei Tagen kein Lebenszeichen von ihm gegeben hatte, kam sie nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie es ihm bei Voldemort ergangen war. Selbst dann, wenn sie ihren Professor nicht ausstehen konnte, war das noch lange kein Grund, ihn leiden zu lassen, geschweige denn, ihm etwas Schlimmes an den Hals zu wünschen. Das überließ sie für gewöhnlich den Jungs. Außerdem hatte sie gesehen, wie sein Herr ihn zugerichtet hatte, was sie zu der Vermutung verleitete, dass das nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war. Seine abgebrühte Reaktion auf ihr Verhalten hatte es da nicht gerade besser gemacht. Im Gegenteil. Hermine war niemand, der anderen etwas Böses wünschte. Nicht einmal ihrem insgeheim verhassten Professor, schließlich brauchte sie ihn. Umso rätselhafter fand sie es, wie er mit dieser Gewissheit leben konnte, immer wieder vor den schrecklichsten Tyrannen der magischen Welt zu treten, um ihm Informationen zu liefern, die Dumbledore ihm auftrug.

Schaudern ließ sie sich von Ginny in den Arm nehmen. Auch sie lieferte sich etwas aus, das sie eigentlich nicht wollte. Vielleicht hatte sie aus diesem Grund ja mehr mit Snape gemein, als beide es für möglich gehalten hätten. Die bedrückende Unsicherheit. Die Einsamkeit. Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass es noch andere Dinge gab, die sie mit ihm verband: das traurige Los zweier Menschen zum Beispiel, die keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hatten, als sich miteinander zu verbünden, um gegen das Ministerium und Voldemort anzukämpfen. Still. Heimlich. Kaum merklich hatte er sich ihr für einen winzigen Moment geöffnet und ihr ein Lächeln geschenkt. Doch ebenso schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war, war es wieder vorbei gewesen.

Betrübt entschloss sie sich dazu, der verklärten Sache, die sich zwischen ihnen ergeben hatte, auf den Grund zu gehen. Vielleicht würde sie am Ende ja noch mehr seiner Geheimnisse lüften und noch mehr als ein Lächeln von ihm erhalten. Immerhin war er der einzige Mensch, der von ihrem Schicksal wusste. Der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer in einer dunklen, einsamen Welt. Und das, obwohl es fast undenkbar war, ihn als etwas anderes als Professor Snape zu sehen.


	16. Impertinente Gefühle des Glücks

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 16

Impertinente Gefühle des Glücks

„Wo haben Sie gesteckt?"

Snape blinzelte. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Miss Granger. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht."

Hermine holte Luft. Sie war vor lauter Aufregung komplett außer Atem. Der Spagat zwischen Draco und Snape war einfach zu viel für sie.

„Wir haben eine Abmachung, Professor", sagte sie eindringlich. „Und Sie waren zwei Tage lang wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ..."

„An die ich mich gehalten habe, wenn Sie sich erinnern", unterbrach er sie mit funkelnden Augen.

Hermine schluckte. Der hatte ja vielleicht Nerven! Während sie sich die größten Sorgen gemacht hatte, wie es weitergehen sollte, tat er so, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder, woraufhin er sie mit einer hochgezogenen Braue musterte.

„Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie etwas Schlaf gebrauchen", bemerkte er süffisant.

Hermine schnaubte. „Sie haben keine Vorstellung davon, was in mir vorgeht! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen habe. Diese ganze Aufregung um meine Ehe ist zu groß, als dass ich auch nur eine ruhige Minute finden würde. Draco geht mir auf die Nerven. Und noch etwas: Ihr Grinsen gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, Professor. Es ist abwertend und ungerechtfertigt. Wie können Sie nur so reagieren, während ich fast vor Kummer umkomme?"

Snape straffte seinen Oberkörper. „Miss Granger, Sie mögen mich zwar für Ihre Zwecke missbrauchen, dennoch haben Sie kein Recht dazu, mich mit Vorwürfen zu bombardieren, verstanden? Was ich tue und sage, sowie der Umstand, wo ich bin, ist immer noch meine Angelegenheit, wenn nicht sogar die des Dunklen Lords."

Er sah sie so scharf an, dass sie kleinlaut nachgab und tief in ihren Stuhl zusammengesunken nickte. „Ja, Sir."

Endlich entspannte sich seine versteifte Muskulatur. Er seufzte, nahm die Hände hoch und rieb sich mit spitzen Fingern die Schläfen.

„Wenn Sie gekommen sind, um unser nächstes Meeting zu besprechen, können Sie bleiben. Sollten Sie jedoch weiterhin vorhaben, mich anzukeifen, wäre es an der Zeit, jetzt zu gehen."

Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Warum sie so übertrieben reagiert hatte, war ihr selbst ein Rätsel. Vermutlich jedoch hing es mit einem Anflug von Panik zusammen, die sie bei der Vorstellung empfunden hatte, ihm könnte etwas zugestoßen sein.

„Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, was mit mir passiert, wenn Sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Und wieso sollte mich das kümmern? Außerdem bin ich immer zurückgekommen, Miss Granger. Machen Sie sich und Ihren Freunden also keine Hoffnungen, mich loszuwerden."

Am liebsten hätte sie bei seinen Worten laut losgeheult. Begriff er denn immer noch nicht, worum es hier ging?

„Ich glaube, Sie verstehen mich falsch", erklärte sie unbeholfen. „Was Sie da sagen, klingt alles andere als beruhigend, Professor. Ich bin auf Sie angewiesen, schon vergessen?"

Er nickte matt. „In der Tat. Deshalb wird es keine weiteren Diskussionen darüber geben, wo ich war und was ich getan habe."

Hermine senkte betreten den Blick. „Aber ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt. Wir wollten uns eingehender miteinander befassen, um endlich voranzukommen. Ich mag nicht – ich kann es nicht mehr einfach nur auf die Art tun, wie wir es bisher getan haben."

Er machte ein Gesicht, als würde er bereits ahnen, dass es unangenehm werden könnte. Hermine aber plapperte ungehalten weiter.

„Sehen Sie, Professor, was letztes Mal geschehen ist, war eine Gelegenheit für uns beide, einander näher zu kommen. Deshalb dachte ich, es wäre ein Fortschritt, wenn wir versuchen würden, einander im gegenseitigen Einverständnis Vergnügen zu bereiten."

Seine Brauen rutschten in die Höhe. "Sie erwarten doch nicht etwa von mir, dass ich dieses Thema vertiefe?"

Hermine sah ihn mit einer Aufrichtigkeit im Blick an, die ihn schaudern ließ. Offenbar hatte er mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

"Sir, mir ist selbst bewusst, dass es ungewöhnlich ist. Aber ..."

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Kein Aber mehr, Granger. Sie wissen gar nicht, in welche Lage Sie mich gebracht haben."

"Trotzdem hat es Ihnen gefallen, habe ich recht? Und wagen Sie ja nicht, etwas anderes zu behaupten."

Seine Züge verhärteten sich. "Was Sie da sagen, ist über alle Maßen impertinent."

„Das ist mir gleich", schnappte sie zurück. „Irgendjemand sollte Ihnen mal die Wahrheit sagen, Professor."

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Ja. Es liegt in der Natur des Menschen, sich Vergnüglichkeiten zu widmen."

„Das trifft ganz bestimmt nicht auf mich zu, Miss Granger."

„Dafür haben Sie neulich aber ziemlich zufrieden ausgesehen."

„Ich verbitte mir derartige Bemerkungen!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Kommen Sie! Was spricht schon dagegen, wenn wir es auf diese Art miteinander versuchen? Schlimmer kann es ja kaum noch kommen."

Hermine stand auf. Langsam umrundete sie den Tisch und kam auf ihn zu. Snape ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen. "Was haben Sie vor?", fragte er abschätzig. "Wollen Sie mir etwa erneut Befriedigung verschaffen?"

Etwas Spöttisches schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch sie ignorierte es und blieb vor ihm stehen.

"Vielleicht, Professor. Aber eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, Sie würden mir etwas entgegenkommen."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und drehte sich ihr zu, sodass sie sich genau gegenüber waren. "Das ist lächerlich, Granger. Nichts auf der Welt berechtigt uns dazu, das zu tun."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und hockte sich breitbeinig vor ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch, was ihm keinesfalls gefiel. Alarmiert fuhr er herum, um sie zu konfrontieren.

"Ich rate Ihnen dringlichst, auf Ihren Platz zurückzukehren."

"Warum, Professor? Wollen Sie etwa, dass das Ministerium gewinnt? Dass Voldemort gewinnt? Vergessen Sie für einen Augenblick, wer Sie sind. Vergessen Sie die Konventionen und Vorschriften und widmen Sie sich dem, was uns vorwärts bringen könnte."

Er legte den Kopf schief. "Und was sollte das Ihrer Meinung nach sein, Miss Granger?"

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich fragend und unnachgiebig in ihre.

Hermine schauderte. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hatte und so griff sie mit der Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich heran. Nur wenige Zentimeter lagen zwischen ihren Gesichtern und noch immer sahen sie sich an. Sein Atem prallte unruhig auf ihre Haut. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich angespannt.

"Miss Granger", sagte er in einem strengen Raspeln. "Was erhoffen Sie sich davon?"

Sie schluckte. "Vergnügen. Pures Vergnügen, Professor."

Er klappte unschlüssig den Mund auf. "Ich ..."

"Nicht. Ich bin es leid, eine Marionette zu sein, die von Ihnen abhängig ist. Wenigstens einmal möchte ich mehr spüren als den Schmerz und die Kälte, die Sie mir bescheren, Professor. Verstehen Sie? Ich will leben. Ich will etwas Schönes spüren, das mich all meine Ängste und Sorgen vergessen lässt. Bitte verwehren Sie mir das nicht."

Sein Ausdruck, so starr und entsetzt er auch wirkte, schien mit einem Mal wie verändert. Wortlos senkte er den Blick und ließ ihn langsam über ihren Körper gleiten, der so voller Erwartung vor ihm aufragte. Dann, ohne länger zu zögern, fasste er links und rechts nach ihren Hüften und positionierte ihren Unterleib so vor sich, wie er es für richtig hielt.

Hermines Herz klopfte. Ihr war gleich, dass sie sich wie ein unerfahrenes Ding vor ihm lächerlich machte, schließlich hatte er sie schon ganz anders erlebt. Insgeheim aber hoffte sie, dass er sie erhören würde, denn nichts wäre beschämender für sie gewesen als seine Zurückweisung.

Noch während sie versuchte, aus seinem Ausdruck schlau zu werden, betrachtete sie innig sein Gesicht. So eigenartig es auch war, je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte, umso mehr verlor sie die Scheu vor ihm und seinem Äußeren. Selbst seine rätselhaften langen Strähnen hatten ihre ganz eigene Faszination bekommen.

Zaghaft ließ sie ihre Finger durch die schwarzen Haarspitzen gleiten. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie, dass er sie zielgerichtet und beständig mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch niederdrückte. Pergament und Schularbeiten wurden unter ihr begraben, doch Snape schien sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern.

Kaum lag sie vor ihm, trafen sich wie vereinbart ihre Blicke. "Schließen Sie die Augen, Miss Granger."

Mit anfänglicher Skepsis in der Magengegend blinzelte sie ihn an. "Warum?"

Er intensivierte den ohnehin schon durchdringenden Blick seiner Augen. "Tun Sie, was ich sage."

Fast schon untertänig gehorchte sie. Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein. Doch was dann geschah, ließ sie alles um sich herum vergessen. Snape öffnete ihre Jeans und schob sie ein Stück weit ihre Schenkel hinunter. Unsagbar sanft berührte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Haut, sodass sie wohlig schauderte.

Es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass sie eine seiner Handlungen in seiner Gegenwart so etwas wie Lust empfinden ließ. Jedenfalls nahm sie es bewusster war als alles andere zuvor.

Ein sanftes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. Schon alleine diese kleine, zaghafte Geste seiner Hände sorgte dafür, dass sie bereit war, alles mit sich geschehen zu lassen, was er ihr antun würde. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht mit Absicht zu etwas zwingen würde, was sie nicht wollte.

Befreit lauschte sie seinem Atem, folgte mit ihren Sinnen seinen Berührungen. Dann, ganz plötzlich, schoss ein Blitz durch ihren Körper, als er sie mit dem Mittelfinger durch ihr Höschen hindurch direkt zwischen ihren Beinen streifte.

Hermine bäumte den Oberkörper auf.

"Bleiben Sie liegen, Granger", hörte sie seine Stimme in ihr Ohr dringen.

Angestrengt atmend biss sie sich auf die Lippe und legte sich zurück auf die Tischplatte wie befohlen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm einen schiefen Blick zugeworfen, da sie aber hoffte, er würde mit seiner Exkursion fortfahren, ließ sie es bleiben. Jede Unterbrechung ihrerseits könnte ihr kleines Experiment gefährden und Snape wieder auf seinen altbewährten Kurs zurückbefördern.

Gebannt wartete sie darauf, was als Nächstes geschehen würde und wurde dabei nicht enttäuscht, denn kaum hatte sie sich in ihr Schicksal ergeben, spürte sie die Berührung erneut. Ihr ganzer Körper reagierte darauf und beinahe hätte sie sich gehen lassen und sich aufgerichtet. Stattdessen erinnerte sie sich an seine mahnenden Worte und reckte lediglich das Becken empor. Der Effekt war so grandios, dass sie dabei seinen beiden Fingern entgegen spielte, die sich in die feuchte Hitze ihres Höschens gruben.

Wie elektrisiert fasste sie nach der Tischkante, um sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Dann ließ sie sich hemmungslos von ihm streicheln, bis sie flehentlich wimmernd vor lauter Glückseligkeit den Höhepunkt erreichte.


	17. Disguised

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 17

Disguised

Was geschehen war, war so unbeschreiblich, dass Hermine noch Minuten später auf seinem Tisch ausgebreitet lag und in den Wellen ihres Glücksgefühls schwelgte, als Snape sich längst von ihr losgelöst hatte.

Schwer atmend schlug sie die Augen auf und suchte seinen Blick. Er jedoch saß tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen vor ihr auf seinem Stuhl und hatte eng die Enden seines Umhangs um sich gewickelt, ebenso wie die Flügel einer Fledermaus, wenn sie ihren Körper verhüllten.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und brachte ihre Kleidung in Ordnung. Als sie damit fertig war, machte sie es sich auf seinem Tisch bequem und blickte eindringlich auf ihn hinunter.

"Sie sehen wieder einmal so aus, als hätten Sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, Professor."

Er schnaubte leise und sah sie mit erhobenen Brauen an. "Tatsächlich, Granger?"

Hermine nickte. "Das, was Sie getan haben, war unglaublich! Warum haben Sie das nicht schon früher in Erwägung gezogen?"

Er blickte sie irritiert an. "Was glauben Sie?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so atemberaubend schön sein kann, von Ihnen berührt zu werden, hätte ich mich wohl kaum dagegen gesträubt."

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ihre Ausdrucksweise lässt keine Zweifel daran, dass Sie absolut unprofessionell mit der Angelegenheit umgehen. Dabei hatte ich gehofft, Sie würden es nicht weiter vertiefen."

„Was?", fragte sie empört. „Wie soll ich das anstellen?"

"Sie reden wie ein Teenager. Oberflächlich und naiv."

"Ich bin ein Teenager", antwortete sie und klang mit einem Mal ziemlich gereizt. Bis eben waren all ihre Emotionen auf den Augenblick konzentriert gewesen, indem sie alles um sich herum vergessen und sich ihm hingegeben hatte. Umso unbegreiflicher schien es ihr, dass er so kühl darauf reagierte.

"Richtig. Genau deshalb wollte ich vermeiden, dass es soweit kommt. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. "Das verstehe ich nicht. Sie wollten verhindern, dass ich mich gut fühle?"

Er blinzelte. "Nein, Granger. Ich hätte verhindern müssen, Ihnen zu nahe zu kommen. Mein Alter verbietet es mir ebenso wie meine Position. Ich bin weit davon entfernt, ein Teenager zu sein. Das ist ein nicht unerheblicher Graben zwischen uns, der sich nicht überbrücken lässt."

"Das weiß ich. Aber es war schön, dass das passiert ist. Es war - es war einfach überwältigend."

"Mag sein", äußerte er abfällig. "Trotzdem ist es verboten."

Hermine schnaubte. "Und was wäre, wenn es plötzlich ein Gesetz gäbe, das es uns erlaubt, aufeinander zuzugehen? Was dann?"

Snape befreite seine Hände aus seinem Umhang und fuhr sich in langen Bahnen damit durch die Haare. "Das wird niemals passieren."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

"Sie sind mit Draco vermählt, Miss Granger. Ganz gleich also, was für Gesetze der Dunkle Lord oder das Ministerium zukünftig auf den Plan rufen mögen, es wird uns immer verboten sein, dass wir uns miteinander abgeben."

Enttäuscht senkte Hermine den Blick. Seine Worte klangen hart. Doch wieso trafen sie sie so plötzlich und unvorbereitet? Wieso verspürte sie dabei so einen eigenartigen Stich in der Brust, obwohl sie es gewohnt war, auf diese Art von ihm behandelt zu werden?

"Ich hatte ja nicht erwartet, dass in Ihnen ein verborgener Romantiker steckt, Professor. Aber was Sie sagen, ist grausam und herzlos. Es klingt endgültig. Hoffnungslos."

„Auch das mag in Ihren Augen wohl so aussehen ..." Er räusperte sich. „Wie dem auch sei, ich schlage vor, Sie gehen jetzt besser. Für heute habe ich genug von Ihrer Gesellschaft."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um dagegen zu protestieren, Snape jedoch sah sie eindringlich an.

„Dies ist keine Bitte, Miss Granger. Es ist mein ausdrücklicher Wunsch."

"Wenn Sie es so wollen", sagte sie matt und stand auf.

All die schwärmerischen Gedanken an das Geschehene lösten sich umgehend in Luft auf. Zurück blieb ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Leere, für das er kein Verständnis aufbringen konnte. Der durchdringende Blick in seinen Augen verriet ihr nur zu deutlich, dass er nicht in Stimmung war, sich auf eine tiefgründigere Diskussion mit ihr einzulassen. Sichtlich bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, rang sie nach Fassung. Wie konnte er nur immer wieder so hart sein?

"Sehen wir uns dann morgen Abend?", fragte sie vorsichtig, ohne näher auf ihre gemeinsame Abmachung eingehen zu wollen. Doch derart im Ungewissen gelassen zu werden, war nicht das, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Er nickte. Dann wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und drehte sich dem zerknitterten Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch zu.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und ging. Als sie die Kerker verließ und in ihren Turm zurückkehrte, war sie mehr verwirrt denn je. Was hatte das, was geschehen war, zu bedeuten? Wieso hatte er sie so zurückweisend behandelt, obwohl er doch zuvor so sanft und zärtlich zu ihr gewesen war? Erneut fiel es ihr schwer, damit umzugehen. Seine verhaltene Reaktion gab ihr das ungute Gefühl, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte. Doch wieso beschäftigte sie dieser Gedanke so sehr?

Erschöpft legte sie sich ins Bett und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie hatte genug. Sie war es leid, zu bitten und zu flehen. Ihr Plan, sich mit Snapes Hilfe die gnadenlosen Gesetze des Ministeriums oder gar die Dementoren vom Leib zu halten, war nicht aufgegangen wie erhofft. Sie war an etwas gescheitert, das sie selbst für unmöglich gehalten hatte: die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Professor und seine Gesellschaft zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Mit einem Schlag dämmerte ihr, wieso sie seiner Gegenwart den Vorzug gegenüber ihren Schulkameraden gab und weshalb sie die Nächte bei ihm verbringen wollte. Abgesehen davon, dass er der Einzige war, der gänzlich von ihren Sorgen wusste, hatte sie die Angst und ihre Scheu vor ihm verloren. Seine kühle, abweisende Zurückhaltung ihr gegenüber schien da mit einem Mal weitaus schlimmer zu sein, als die Tatsache, dass sie miteinander diesen gefährlichen Bund eingegangen waren.

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verletzte sie sein Verhalten. Wenn er sie nicht verstehen wollte, hatte sie kein Recht dazu, sich weiter auf ihn zu verlassen. Damit würde sie es nur noch schlimmer für alle beide machen, schließlich war sie nicht die Einzige, die ihn brauchte. Hogwarts brauchte ihn ebenso. Aus diesem Grund durfte sie nicht so weitermachen. Hermine würde morgen nicht in die Kerker zurückkehren.

xxx

Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken befasst, sich Askaban und den Dementoren zu übergeben. Weder Harry, noch Ron, noch sonst wer musste davon erfahren. Was dann mit Draco geschah, wäre nicht länger ihre Sache. Der Kuss eines Dementors jedoch würde ihrem Leben ein schnelleres Ende setzen als dieses ausweglose Martyrium der Gefühle, die sie zu erdrücken schienen. Ein Ende der Schmerzen und vor allem der Hilflosigkeit.

Ein letztes Mal sprach sie vertraulich mit ihren engsten Freunden, zwang sich zu einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, ehe sie sich von ihnen verabschiedete, um ins Bett zu gehen. Für Hermine war es ein Abschied mit ungewissem Ausgang. Vielleicht sogar für immer. Doch keiner von ihnen konnte es erahnen. Ihr Geheimnis, das sie mit Snape geteilt hatte, würde sie mit ins Grab nehmen; sich womöglich sogar in den Wahnsinn treiben lassen, wenn sie dazu verdammt wäre, in einer Zelle dahinzuvegetieren.

Fest entschlossen legte sie sich auf ihre Matratze, deckte sich zu und nahm einen Schlaftrank, um nicht länger darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was geschehen würde, wenn sie bis morgen nicht ihren ehelichen Pflichten nachkäme … Sie wollte nicht schwach sein. Doch im Grunde genommen war es ihr mittlerweile gleich, was als Nächstes geschah. Sie wollte sich lediglich in etwas Vertrautes einhüllen und sich der Verantwortung entziehen, die man auf ihre Schultern geladen hatte. Sich selbst in einem warmen Umhang der Unsichtbarkeit verstecken und seine Berührung auf ihrer Haut spüren. Unbemerkt verschwinden und nie wieder zurückkommen. Am Ende friedfertig und gedankenlos sterben...

Da fühlte sie plötzlich, dass etwas anders war. Tief im Schlaf hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief.

"Ich kann Sie nicht den Dementoren überlassen."

Hermine wollte die Augen öffnen, doch sie konnte nicht. Die Müdigkeit, die Drogen hielten sie fest in ihrem Griff. Sie war es leid, zu weinen und gegen eine Übermacht anzukämpfen, die sie nicht besiegen konnte. Die Forderungen des Ministeriums waren unmenschlich und unbegreiflich. Wie sollte sie das je durchstehen können, ohne dabei verrückt zu werden? Wieso sollte sie in einer Welt leben wollen, die so unfreundlich auf das Leben reagierte? Und wozu sollte sie diesen Kampf überhaupt noch weiter führen, wenn es doch ohnehin keine Hoffnung gab?

"Warum nicht?", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und kuschelte sich in die Arme, die sie aus dem Bett hoben.

"Sie sind zu jung um zu sterben, Granger."

Hermine seufzte verträumt und ließ sich von ihm forttragen. Es war ihr gleich. Alles war ihr gleich.

xxx

Snape verzog unliebsam die Mundwinkel, als er sie auf sein Bett niederlegte. Nie hätte er gedacht dass er einmal so etwas tun würde.

"Wachen Sie auf, Granger."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Doch. Sie müssen aufwachen."

"Wozu?"

Sie fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Stirn. Eine warme, vertraute Hand.

"Was haben Sie genommen?"

Gleichgültig reckte sie den Kopf und rieb ihre Wange an seinem Arm.

"Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

Er brummte unfreundlich und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett.

„Hier", forderte er streng. So langsam war sie sich sicher, dass er stocksauer war. „Trinken Sie das."

Sie blinzelte. "Ich krieg die Augen nicht auf, Professor."

"Das ist kein Wunder."

Hermine lächelte verstohlen. "Lassen Sie mich schlafen, ja?"

Ein Schnauben war zu hören. "Das könnte Ihnen so passen!"

"Allerdings", stimmte sie gedankenlos zu. Schlaf war das Einzige, was sie wollte. Und nie wieder aufwachen...

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr Oberkörper angehoben, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Ihre Glieder waren schlapp, ihr Kopf wie benebelt. Snape bohrte unsanft seinen Zauberstab zwischen ihre Lippen und schob einen Löffel in ihrem Mund. Etwas grauenhaft Schmeckendes tropfte auf ihre Zunge.

"As is as?"

"Schlucken Sie es einfach runter."

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen. Seine Stimmung war mal wieder zum Kotzen, ebenso wie das Zeug, das er ihr verabreichte. Wieso sollte sie da mit ihm diskutieren? Vielleicht war ja alles nur ein Traum...

„Besser?"

Sie nickte planlos - dafür, dass er so wütend war, klang seine Stimme einfach umwerfend männlich.

„Gut."

Träge sank sie in seinen Armen in sich zusammen und vergaß sämtliche Geschehnisse um sich herum. Alles - bis auf seinen charakteristischen Duft. Minutenlang spürte sie nichts als Wärme und Geborgenheit. Doch dann, ganz langsam, kam sie wieder zu sich und schlug die Augen auf.

Noch immer lag sie in seinen Armen und sah ihn an. Sah sein zerfurchtes Gesicht, die langen Strähnen, die es umrahmten.

"Ich dachte, das war nur ein Traum", faselte sie leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Weit gefehlt, Granger. Alleine für diesen elenden Versuch, sich umzubringen, könnte ich Gryffindor all seiner Punkte berauben.

Plötzlich hellwach fuhr sie auf, nur um im Moment darauf wieder zurückzufallen.

"Ouch!"

Snape schmunzelte. „Legen Sie sich auf das Bett und ruhen Sie sich aus, Granger."

Sie gehorchte schlaftrunken und rieb sich die Augen.

"Ich wollte mich nicht umbringen. Ich wollte einfach nur tief und fest schlafen."

"Wozu?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Um mich morgen meinem Schicksal zu stellen und den Dementoren auszuliefern."

"Was für ein dämlicher Plan soll das denn sein!", stieß er abwertend aus.

"Ach ja? Haben Sie vielleicht einen besseren auf Lager."

Er seufzte tief und langanhaltend. "Nein."

"Ha! Sehen Sie? Wieso zum Teufel haben Sie mich dann nicht in meinem Turm gelassen? Es geht Sie wohl kaum etwas an, was ich tue und was nicht. Oder?"

Seine Brauen zogen sich finster zusammen. "Wenn Sie sterben, wird das Ministerium nicht zögern, Draco mit jemand anderem zu vermählen, Granger. Die Absichten des Dunklen Lords, eine elitäre Gesellschaftsform aus Zauberern zu schaffen, sind offensichtlich. Ich wüsste also nicht, wie sich durch Ihr Dahinscheiden eine Verbesserung meiner Situation einstellen sollte. Außerdem ist es meine Pflicht als Ihr Professor, mich um Sie zu kümmern. Und da Sie nicht in meinem Büro erschienen sind, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu Ihnen zu kommen."

Hermine starrte ihn an. "Tatsächlich? Das klingt alles furchtbar übel … ähm, Sir."

"In der Tat."

Sie klemmte nachdenklich ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne.

"Und was jetzt? Ich meine, wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Wenn ich innerhalb weniger Stunden meine Aufgabe nicht erfülle ..."

"Ich kenne den Rest, Granger", unterbrach er sie trocken.

"Schön. Also?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Rutschen Sie rüber."

Hermine beäugte ihn kritisch, ohne aus ihm schlau zu werden. „Sie haben doch nicht etwa vor, mich auszuziehen?"

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. "Nun machen Sie schon. Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass Sie nicht wieder versuchen, sich das Leben zu nehmen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und rückte ans andere Ende des Bettes, damit er sich neben Sie legen konnte. Gebannt beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte und sich auf der Matratze niederließ.

"Schlafen Sie eigentlich nie?"

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich ihr zu und bettete seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm. "Warum fragen Sie das?"

"Weil es schon sehr spät ist und Sie immer noch Ihre Sachen anhaben."

"Tut mit leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen. Ich kann Schlafanzüge nicht ausstehen. Außerdem war ich beim Schulleiter."

"Oh." Peinlich berührt versuchte Hermine, nicht an ihren geblümten Pyjama zu denken.

Er hingegen nickte ihr zu und schloss die Augen.

Hermine konnte sich kaum von ihm loslösen und betrachtete für eine ganze Weile sein Gesicht. Dass er bei all dem Stress mehr als unausgeschlafen auf sie wirkte, verstand sich von selbst. Trotzdem war sie froh, bei ihm zu sein.

"Wenn Sie vorhatten, mich zu retten, muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie spätestens morgen versagt haben, wenn wir bis dahin nicht miteinander geschlafen haben."

Er sah sie an. "Das weiß ich, Granger."

"Ah. Gut. Ich wollte das nur festhalten."

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen. "Eigentlich dachte ich, ich hätte meine längste Nacht mit Ihnen schon längst hinter mir. Doch wie es scheint, habe ich mich darin getäuscht."

Hermine wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Sieht wohl so aus."

Schweigend sahen sie sich an, bis Hermine erneut das Wort ergriff. "Was würde geschehen, wenn ich Draco kaltmache?"

Ungläubig rutschten seine Brauen in die Höhe. "Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sie das Zeug dazu haben, so etwas zu tun, Granger. Es wäre kaltblütiger Mord. Trauen Sie sich das zu?"

Betroffen von seiner Ehrlichkeit schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich."

„Das hätte ich auch nicht anders von Ihnen erwartet."

Sie blinzelte. „Tatsächlich? Sie wissen es vielleicht nicht, aber ich hab ihm mal einen Haken verpasst."

„Das ist ja auch fast dasselbe", äußerte er in sarkastischem Ton.

Unbewusst musste sie darüber lächeln. „Na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz. Aber es war nahe dran."

Erneut wurde es still zwischen ihnen und Hermine wagte den Versuch, die Augen zu schließen. Doch wie sie befürchtet hatte, war sie nun überhaupt nicht mehr müde. Leise seufzend sah sie ihn wieder an und fand sich mit seinen schwarzen Augen konfrontiert, die sie eindringlich musterten.

Verstört blinzelte sie ihn an. „Sie können einem ganz schön Angst machen, wenn Sie einen so ansehen, wissen Sie das? Obwohl ich weit davon entfernt bin, mich vor Ihnen zu fürchten."

„Das haben Sie schon einmal bemerkt", antwortete er gelassen.

Sie nickte. „Es ist wahr. Früher hatte ich sehr wohl vor Ihnen Angst. Aber jetzt ist das anders. Es sei denn, Sie werfen mir diesen unheimlichen Blick zu."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht will ich genau das damit erreichen, Granger. Um Sie auf Abstand zu bringen."

Sie hob den Kopf und stützte ihn auf die Hand, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Möglich. Doch Sie sollten sich keine Hoffnungen machen, Professor. Ich habe Sie längst durchschaut."

Ein leises Schnauben entfuhr ihm, doch noch ehe er antworten konnte, beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und näherte sich ihm mit ihrem Gesicht, bis ihre Nasenspitzen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Die Zeit läuft, Professor", sagte sie leise. „Wenn Ihre Mission, mich zu retten, Erfolg haben soll, sollten Sie sie nutzen."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, reckte er den Kopf empor. Seine dünnen Lippen drifteten langsam auseinander und drückten sich auf ihre.


	18. Feelings

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 18

Feelings

Es war ein sanfter, unschuldiger Kuss. Ein bloßer Hauch von Wärme und verborgener Sehnsucht. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger, als sie sich zum ersten Mal auf diese Art berührten.

Seine Zunge stieß gegen ihre Lippen und Hermine ließ ihn von schierer Neugierde erfasst ein. Seit dem Moment, indem er ihren Unterleib so unverhofft zärtlich liebkost hatte, war ihr, als hätte sich alles zwischen ihnen geändert. Snapes übliche Zurückhaltung ihr gegenüber verschwand und wich etwas Neuem. Etwas, das sie beide dazu ermutigte, diesen Schritt zu wagen. Unbewusst jagte der erste Kontakt, den ihr Kuss mit sich brachte, einen wohligen Schauder durch ihren Körper. Von irgendwoher kam seine Hand und umfasste Hermines Nacken. Bestimmt und vorsichtig zugleich zog er sie zu sich, was sie erwartungsvoll begrüßte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, drückte sie sich an ihn und drängte ihn aufs Bett nieder, bis sie plötzlich mit ihrem ganzen Körper auf ihm lag.

Ein sanftes Kribbeln legte sich über ihre Haut, als seine andere Hand ihre Wange berührte. Noch immer hielt das Spiel seiner Zunge in ihrem Mund, das so zaghaft begonnen hatte, an. Es wurde fordernder, seine Atmung unbeständiger. So, wie auch in ihrem Inneren alles in Aufruhr geriet.

Auf einmal hörte er auf und murmelte: "Es tut mir leid."

Hermine rang nach Atem. "Was ist los?"

Mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht nahm er sie bei den Schultern und sah sie an. "Entschuldigung, Miss Granger. Das war ... Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. "Sie erröten, Professor. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Seine Brauen zogen sich finster zusammen und ihr Lächeln erstarb.

"Habe ich was falsch gemacht?"

Er blinzelte, suchte offenbar nach Worten. "Wir sollten nicht zusammen in einem Bett liegen. Das ist - es gehört sich nicht."

Jetzt war Hermine es, die irritiert war. Energisch machte sie sich von ihm frei und setzte sich auf. "Dafür ist es etwas zu spät, finden Sie nicht?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern senkte den Blick, sodass der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht von seinen langen Strähnen verdeckt wurde. Hermine fröstelte und schlang die Arme um den Leib. Seine plötzliche Zurückweisung nach diesem wunderbaren Erlebnis machte ihr schwer zu schaffen.

"Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, das war das Einzige, was wir bisher richtig gemacht haben, Professor", sagte sie verteidigend.

Er jedoch sah sie an, als wäre sie nicht bei Sinnen. Dass er anderer Meinung war, war nicht länger zu übersehen, denn eine eigentümliche Kälte ging von seinen schwarzen Augen aus. "Glauben Sie das wirklich?"

Hermine nickte. "Ja, das tue ich. Ich habe es satt, ständig nur Vorschriften zu befolgen! Ich will endlich etwas tun, was sich gut anfühlt."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Und?", fragte er hart. "Hat es sich gut angefühlt? War es schön, von Ihrem Professor geküsst zu werden?"

Wie geohrfeigt starrte sie ihn an. "Das war nicht das, was ich damit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte."

Er schnaubte. Dann richtete er sich auf, bis er mit dem Rücken am Kopfende des Bettes lehnte und die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt hielt. "Ganz recht! Denn das, was wir getan haben, war nicht richtig. Es war auch nicht gut. Es war falsch, Miss Granger. Ebenso wie alles andere auch."

"Aber ..."

Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein. In diesen Dingen gibt es kein Aber."

Sie blinzelte ihn hilflos an. "Doch! Das gibt es. Wir können unsere Situation nicht ändern. Aber wir können versuchen, sie erträglicher zu machen, Professor. Sie und ich, wir sind gefangene. Wir haben uns das nicht ausgesucht, sondern wurden dazu gedrängt, es soweit kommen zu lassen. Ich weigere mich, unser Los einfach tatenlos stehenzulassen, ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Es sei denn, Sie versagen mir Ihre Zustimmung. Denn dann will ich nicht mehr kämpfen. Nachdem Sie jedoch zu mir kamen, um mich davon abzuhalten, eine Dummheit zu begehen, kann ich nicht länger glauben, dass ich Ihnen gleichgültig bin. Irgendetwas muss dieser Kuss bedeutet haben. Und wenn es nur ein winziger Moment war, in dem sich Ihr Herz erwärmt hat, dann ist es mir recht. Es ist besser als alles andere gewesen, was wir je miteinander hatten."

Snape sah sie sprachlos an und Hermine stöhnte genervt auf.

"Was ist? Haben Sie nicht den Mut, mir zu antworten? Kommen Sie schon! Sie scheuen doch sonst nicht davor zurück, mir etwas an den Kopf zu werfen."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten beunruhigt. Ganz langsam, als würde er genau abwägen, was zu tun sei, nahm er die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. "Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, was wir hier tun."

"Das weiß ich", entgegnete sie unterkühlt.

"Dann hören Sie endlich auf, Dinge von mir zu fordern, die ich nicht tun darf."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und beäugte ihn skeptisch. "Auch ich bin ein Lebewesen. Ein Mensch. Nicht anders als Sie, Professor."

Er schluckte gequält, ohne etwas darauf zu sagen, was das Unverständnis in ihrem Inneren nur noch anstachelte.

"Antworten Sie, Snape!", forderte sie aufgebracht. "Ich habe es satt mit jemandem zu schlafen, der mich wie ein Mittel zum Zweck behandelt. Im Grunde genommen bin ich sogar noch weniger für Sie, habe ich recht? Sie haben mich weder angesehen, noch berührt. So, als wäre ich Luft für Sie. Aber ich will das nicht mehr! Ich will etwas spüren. Etwas Positives. Etwas Schönes. Und als Sie mich neulich gestreichelt haben, war es so. Genauso wie mit diesem Kuss eben."

Er zuckte wie von Schmerz durchzogen zusammen. "Das bilden Sie sich nur ein, Granger! Es war nicht richtig!"

"Nein, tue ich nicht! Ich weiß genau, was ich gefühlt habe."

Ein unheimliches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht, das Hermine ganz und gar nicht gefiel. „Und was haben Sie gefühlt?", fragte er ölig.

Sie rang nach Fassung. Wenn er tatsächlich vorhatte, alles unter den Tisch zu kehren, war er ein noch größeres Scheusal, als sie es ihm zugetraut hätte.

„Dass Sie mich ebenso küssen wollten, wie ich Sie", sagte sie fest überzeugt.

Einen Augenblick war es still, ehe er antwortete. „Das ist richtig. Aber es war falsch. Und deshalb ist es jetzt vorbei und darf auch nie wieder geschehen. Am besten, Sie vergessen das Ganze."

Sie riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „WAS?"

Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander. „Miss Granger, machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer. Unsere Situation ist schon kompliziert genug."

Sie schnaubte bitter. „Allerdings. Und das nur, weil Sie zu stur sind, um sich etwas einzugestehen."

Er zog die Brauen in die Höhe. „Ich bin was?"

„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden. Ihr Verhalten bestätigt wieder einmal nur, was ich immer geglaubt habe, nämlich, dass Sie nicht damit umgehen können, wenn Ihnen und Ihrem geregelten Leben etwas in die Quere kommt."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er süffisant. „Wie überaus informativ, von Ihnen etwas über mein Leben zu erfahren."

Hermine schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Machen Sie sich nur lustig darüber. Ich wette, tief in Ihrem Inneren wissen Sie, dass ich mit meiner Theorie recht habe."

„Und worauf bezieht sich Ihre Theorie?"

„Auf Gefühle."

Er rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. „Natürlich. Gefühle!"

„Ja. Nicht meine, Professor, sondern Ihre."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, wurde es endgültig still zwischen ihnen und Hermine holte erst einmal ausgiebig Luft, ehe sie sich auf das Bett zurücklegte und ihn mit zornigen Augen betrachtete.

„Ich glaube, wir haben genug gesagt, Professor."

Er nickte matt. „Allerdings."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Was, Granger?"

„Die Zeit läuft uns davon. Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

Er raufte sich die Haare und knurrte: „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Dann wollen Sie es also nicht tun?"

„Nein, will ich nicht."

„Verstehe", murmelte sie abwesend. „Diesmal hätte es anders werden können, wenn Sie sich eingestanden hätten, dass dieser Kuss nicht umsonst war."

„Reden Sie nicht von Dingen, deren Tragweite Sie nicht begreifen."

„Ha! Es ist schon erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet Sie das sagen. Ich war bereit, mich Ihnen zu öffnen, Snape. Aber wie es aussieht, ist es Ihnen lieber, mich zu ficken, wenn ich es nicht will."

Snape erstarrte. Dann, in einem plötzlichen Anflug blinder Wut, beugte er sich über sie, ergriff mit seinen dünnen Fingern ihr Kinn und hielt sie fest, sodass sie sich ungebrochen in die Augen sahen. „Sagen Sie so etwas nie wieder, Granger! Haben Sie gehört?"

Hermine schauderte. So gereizt hatte sie ihn selten erlebt. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, also starrte sie ihn mit aller Kraft an.

„Aber es ist wahr, Professor", flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Sie haben es getan. Und jetzt, wo Gefühle im Spiel sind, wollen Sie es nicht tun."


	19. Antworten

Call it bittersweet

Kapitel 19

Antworten

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Doch der wütende Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde von etwas Neuem durchzogen, das sie so noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte: Snape wirkte verletzt und verletzlich gleichermaßen.

Ruckartig ließ er von ihr ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Unzählige Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir erwarten, Granger. Aber das hier ..." Er nahm die Hände hoch und breitete sie aus. „Das hier ist viel mehr als es sein sollte. Sie liegen in meinem Bett und fragen mich, ob ich mit Ihnen schlafe. Begreifen Sie denn nicht, dass es nicht so sein sollte? Was, wenn alles aus dem Ruder läuft? Was, wenn wir einen Schritt weitergehen und noch einen und noch einen? Wohin soll das führen?"

Hermine zog betreten die Nase hoch. „Sie haben Angst vor der Zukunft, ist es das?"

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe Angst davor, mit Ihnen ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen."

Entgeistert sah sie ihn an. „Dann geht es also darum?"

Er zuckte wie teilnahmslos mit den Schultern.

„Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit. Bitte."

„Ist das so schwer zu begreifen? Niemand von uns sollte zu so etwas gezwungen werden."

„Natürlich nicht ...", gestand sie und setzte sich abrupt auf. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass mir die Vorstellung genauso Angst macht, wie Ihnen? Tut mir leid, Professor, aber Sie sind nun einmal kein unbeschriebenes Blatt."

Er schnaubte leise. "Machen Sie sich also keine Illusionen davon, wie es werden wird, ein Kind von mir zu haben. Sie sind nicht die Person, die das erleben sollte."

"Wer ist es dann, Professor?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Vielleicht. Aber wenn Sie so reden, erwecken Sie unweigerlich das Gefühl in mir, dass mehr dahintersteckt. Also? Wer ist es?"

Er senkte den Blick und wirkte für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich verunsichert dabei. „Niemand."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. "Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Sie wirken traurig. So, als ob es da sehr wohl jemanden gäbe, mit dem Sie gerne Ihr Leben verbringen würden. Nur eben nicht mit mir."

Mit eng zusammengezogenen Brauen und zutiefst gequältem Ausdruck auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht sah er sie an. "Ich sagte, da ist niemand. Belassen Sie es dabei."

Hermine nickte, obwohl sie den Gedanken nicht loswurde, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war.

Erschüttert über seinen desolaten Anblick holte sie Luft und rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Dann nahm sie vorsichtig seine Hand in ihre und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie Ihr Bestes geben würden, wenn die Umstände anders und wir nicht die wären, die wir sind. Sie sind besorgt und das sagt mir, dass in Ihnen kein gleichgültiger Mensch steckt. Wenn ich mich also nicht furchtbar in Ihnen irre, würden Sie alles für diese Person tun, habe ich recht? Und da Sie kein Fremder für mich sind, würde ich mich für Sie freuen, wenn es Ihnen gelänge, Ihre Träume zu verwirklichen. Glauben Sie mir, nach allem, was zwischen uns geschehen ist, wünschte ich wirklich, es wäre so, Professor. Aber es ist eben alles anders."

Seine Augen wurden zu berechnenden Schlitzen. "Ist das so."

"Ja."

"Vielleicht überrascht es Sie, das zu hören. Aber mein Vater war ein Psychopath, Granger, der mich bei jeder sich nur erdenklichen Gelegenheit fertig gemacht hat. Sein einziges Vergnügen war es, mich schwach zu sehen und zu erniedrigen. Er hat mir unweigerlich beigebracht, die Menschen und das Leben zu hassen. Ich denke also nicht, dass ich ein geeigneter Vater wäre. Weder für Ihr Kind, noch für das von jemand anderem. Wie dem auch sei, wir werden es nie erfahren. Denn sollte es tatsächlich geschehen, wird Draco die Rolle des Vaters übernehmen müssen. Und jetzt ziehen Sie sich aus, dann bringen wir es hinter uns."

xxx

Nachdem er sich von ihr gerollt hatte, lagen sie nebeneinander und vermieden es, sich anzusehen. Keiner von ihnen hatte seitdem ein weiteres Wort geäußert und Hermine wusste auch gar nicht, was sie von dem halten sollte, was er gesagt hatte. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war darüber grübeln. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es zu verstehen, so konnte sie es nicht. Die Kälte, die in seinen Augen gelegen hatte, als er ihr davon erzählt hatte, stand in deutlichem Widerspruch zu dem, was sie bei ihrem gemeinsamen Kuss empfunden hatte. Und auch zu dem, was er ausgestrahlt hatte, als sie zufällig seine verwundbarste Stelle erkundet hatte, nämlich die Tatsache, dass er ein gebrochener Mann war.

Ratlos lugte sie zu ihm hinüber, doch Snape lag bis zum Bauchnabel unter der Decke vergraben auf dem Rücken und hatte die Arme vor der nackten Brust verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen. Hermine konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er am schlafen war. Bestimmt ging ihm alles Mögliche durch den Kopf, ebenso wie ihr. Zögerlich öffnete sie den Mund und sprach ihn an.

"Sie hatten also nie vor, zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen, verstehe ich das richtig?"

Er antwortete nicht und reagierte auch sonst nicht auf sie, also fuhr sie mit zwischen die Zähne geklemmter Lippe fort.

"Ich meine, nicht dass mich das nach all den Jahren in Ihrer Obhut sonderlich überrascht. Aber jetzt, wo ich Sie näher kenne, denke ich durchaus, dass Sie das Potential dazu hätten, an der Seite einer Frau Ihren Mann zu stehen."

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah sie an. "Wirklich, Granger? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Sie nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt zu haben."

"Das weiß ich, Sir. Aber ich kann eben nicht anders. Je mehr Zeit ich mit Ihnen ..."

"Je mehr Zeit Sie mit mir verbringen, umso mehr sehen Sie sich dazu genötigt, mir auf den Keks zu gehen und in meiner Vergangenheit herum zu bohren? Schade. Eigentlich hätte ich Ihnen etwas mehr Feingefühl zugetraut."

"Das ist ungerecht. Ich möchte Sie lediglich verstehen."

Snape schnaubte leise und rieb sich die Schläfen. "Das wird Ihnen nicht gelingen. Ich verstehe mich selbst kaum."

"Weil Sie keinen an sich heranlassen, der Ihnen dabei hilft."

"Ich habe Sie an mich herangelassen", stieß er sarkastisch aus. "Genügt das nicht?"

Sie setzte ein mattes Lächeln auf. "Wenn es Ihr Ziel ist, mich zu vergraulen, haben Sie es beinahe erreicht. Aber seit ich mit Harry befreundet bin, bin ich einiges gewöhnt. Ich lasse mich nicht mehr so schnell abschütteln, Professor."

Er seufzte. "Wenn Sie es sagen."

„Wirklich. Das ist ganz einfach, Professor. Sie müssen nur versuchen, den Menschen gegenüber etwas offener zu begegnen."

Interessiert legte er den Kopf schief. „Was veranlasst Sie dazu, zu glauben, dass dem nicht so ist? Ich denke nicht, dass Sie dazu berechtigt sind, meine Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit anderen Menschen zu beurteilen."

„Mag sein. Aber ich habe Sie beobachtet. Und dabei ist mir einiges aufgefallen, Professor. Ihr Auftreten und Ihre Haltung zum Beispiel. Ihre Körpersprache, Ihre Kleidung … Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie sich im Beisein von Professor McGonagall vollkommen anders verhalten als Professor Dumbledore gegenüber. Im Grunde genommen sind Sie ein interessantes Studienobjekt, das jede Menge Fragen aufwirft, auf die ich nur zu gerne Antworten finden würde."

„Sehr schmeichelhaft, Miss Granger."

„Das ist nur natürlich, Sir. Wenn man bedenkt, was für eine Rolle Sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort übernommen haben, bleibt Ihnen kaum eine andere Wahl."

„Darf ich fragen, woher Sie diese Erkenntnis beziehen?", fragte er leicht gereizt.

„Aus Ihren eigenen Worten, wenn Sie sich erinnern", sagte Hermine entschieden. „Sehen Sie, anfangs dachte ich auch, ich würde nie Freunde finden, die mich um meiner selbst Willen anerkennen. Ich war nicht sonderlich beliebt, wie Sie vielleicht wissen. Aber manchmal wächst man an seinen Aufgaben."

"Und was ist Ihre Aufgabe?", fragte er zynisch. "Mir auf die Nerven zu gegen?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Vielen Dank auch, Professor. Aber nein, nicht ganz. Ich wollte eigentlich immer für die Gerechtigkeit und den Glauben an das Gute kämpfen. Das ist zwar jetzt leider etwas ins Wanken geraten, aber ich will weiterhin für meine Freunde da sein. Ich sehe es als großes Glück, Harry und Ron getroffen zu haben. Wir gehören zusammen. Obwohl es zugegebenermaßen manchmal nicht leicht mit ihnen ist. Doch entweder versucht man, die Steine, die vor einem liegen, zu beseitigen. Oder man geht daran zugrunde."

"Sind Sie deshalb so besserwisserisch geworden, weil Sie mit Potter befreundet sind?"

Entrüstet funkelte sie ihn an. "Sie können wirklich kein gutes Haar an einem lassen, was? Immerzu müssen Sie alles niedermachen. Dabei mache ich gerade eine wirklich schwierige Phase durch."

"Das ist eine Frage des Umgangs, Granger. In den Gesellschaftsschichten, in denen ich mich für gewöhnlich bewege, herrscht ein rauer Ton. Das sollten Sie doch wissen, wo Sie mich schon so genau unter die Lupe genommen haben."

Sie nickte abwesend. "Ja, da ist was dran. Und? Wie ist er so? … Voldemort?"

Snape warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu. "Gefährlich."

"Das weiß ich."

Er verzog die Mundwinkel. "Das glaube ich nicht. Sie haben ihm noch nie Auge in Auge gegenüber gestanden, Granger."

"Haben Sie Angst, wenn Sie ihn sehen?"

Seine Brauen zogen sich eng zusammen. "Nein."

Hermine lächelte sanft. "Ich dachte mir, dass Sie das sagen würden."

"Tatsächlich. Und Sie glauben mir nicht?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, einerseits schon. Aber vielleicht überspielen Sie Ihre Angst auch einfach nur so gut, dass Sie selbst glauben, sich nicht vor ihm zu fürchten."

"Das wäre durchaus möglich, Granger. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte ich Angst. Aber jetzt bin ich routiniert in dem, was ich tue. Und solange ich mich daran halte und keinen Fehler begehe, wird es funktionieren."

"Dann maßregeln Sie mich gar nicht für das, was ich gesagt habe? Wer hätte das gedacht."

Snape setzte ein sardonisches Grinsen auf. "Wenn ich Sie für jede unverschämte Frage, die Sie mir in letzter Zeit gestellt haben, bestrafen müsste, wäre ich gezwungen, noch mehr Zeit mit Ihnen zu verbringen. Doch da das weder meiner Absicht entspricht, noch in meinen Zeitplan passt, sehe ich darüber hinweg."

Hermine spürte, dass sie rot wurde und senkte den Blick. "Das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen, Professor."

Er nickte knapp. "Allerdings. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass es normalerweise ganz und gar nicht in meiner Natur liegt, so zu handeln."

Erstaunt sah Hermine ihn an. "Das weiß ich. Genau deshalb bewundere ich Sie. Weil Sie es geschafft haben, über Ihren Schatten zu springen."

"Ich tue das nicht für Sie."

"Und wenn schon. Wir alle fangen klein an."


End file.
